Chouzetsu no Hogosha (Amazing Guardian)
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Hogosha High School adalah SMA populer yang terletak di pinggiran Busan. Sekolah ini menjadi incaran murid-murid SMP bukan karena klub sepak bola atau klub basketnya, melainkan karena sebuah legenda yang telah hidup selama 17 tahun. Legenda Guardian… / GUARDIAN ADALAH RAHASIA DAN KAU ADALAH BAGIAN DARI RAHASIA ITU/ KRISHO/ GS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chouzetsu no Hogosha (Amazing Guardian)**

**Author : **L_970112

**Pairing **: Krisho and more to come (Official pairing and Crack pairing)

**Other Character **: dapat berganti setiap chap-nya

**Disclaimer **: Remake dari novel judul yang sama karya Orihara Ran

**Genre **: Friendship, Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Rate **: T

Length : Chaptered (1 of 8)

**Warning **: Genderswitch, Out of Character, and typo (s) inside

Hogosha High School adalah SMA populer yang terletak di pinggiran Busan. Sekolah ini menjadi incaran murid-murid SMP bukan karena klub sepak bola atau klub basketnya, melainkan karena sebuah legenda yang telah hidup selama 17 tahun.

**Legenda Guardian…**

Konon 17 tahun lalu, Guardian muncul secara tiba-tiba di Hogosha High School. Sosok misterius itu selalu melindungi sekolah secara diam-diam. Apa pun masalah yang dialami warga sekolah itu, Guardian pasti sanggup menyelesaikannya. Tapi anehnya tak ada satupun yang tahu siapa Guardian, berapa jumlahnya, atau tujuannya melindungi sekolah. Segelintir orang menganggap legenda itu hanya omong kosong. Namun, entah mengapa legenda itu tetap hidup selama 17 tahun walau tak seorangpunmengaku pernah bertemu Guardian.

Malam itu sepi dan dingin. Bulan juga hanyamembiarkan sebagian dirinya untuk menerangi kegelapan kali ini. Tak seorang pun terlihat dikompleks perumahan ini. Hanya terdengar suara angin berhembus kencang.

Di depan sebuah balkon rumah bertingkat dua, terlihat bayang-bayang orang yang berdiri. Mereka mengeluarkan suara-suara berbisik seperti aba-aba. "Si… siapa kalian?" Suara namja dari dalam ruangan itu terdengar panik. Pemilik rumah yang mendengar suara asing di depan balkon kamar tidurnya langsung ternganga.

Melalui pintu geser transparan yang menyambungkan kamar dan balkon, ia bisa melihat sosok-sosok misterius yang ada di sana. Tidak bisa ditutupi, ada perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba membuatnya gemetaran. Namja itu menelan ludah sekali sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka pintu geser di depannya.

_Wusss_ . Angin langsung menyeruak masuk danmenerbangkan kertas-kertas tugas sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba…

_Bukk!_

Namja itu jatuh ke belakang tepat ketika akan keluar. Belum sempat ia berdiri, tubuhnya mendadak kaku karena melihat bayang-bayang itu mendekat, berdiri tepat di depannya.

Untung saja ada cahaya temaram dari kamar tidur yang sedikit membantunya di tengah kegelapan. Ia sontak terkesiap. Kali ini, ia dengan jelas bisa melihat bentuk bayangan tadi karena jarak mereka yang cukup dekat.

"Dari mana kalian masuk? Apa kalian perampok?" Suara namja itu bergetar. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri menghadap mereka, bersikap defensif.

"Apa kami terlihat seperti perampok, Lee Donghae-ssi?" ucap salah satu bayangan. Suaranya berirama merdu. Terdengar seperti suara yeoja muda.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Namja yang bernama Lee Donghae itu semakin ketakutan, tapi ia tetap tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah-wajah misterius yang ada di depannya.

Sebab, mereka tidak terlihat seperti manusia biasa. Semuanya memakai pakaian serba hitam, dengan jubah panjang yang menutupi bagian belakang tubuh mereka hingga mendekati kaki. Hanyasatu dari mereka yang berambut panjang danmenggunakan rok di atas lutut dengan stocking yang juga berwarna hitam, satu-satunya yang diyakini Donghae sebagai yeoja dalam kelompok misterius itu. Lalu ada faktor lain yang membuatnya fisik orang-orang ini sangat unik, mereka memiliki mata serta rambut dengan warna mencolok.

Donghae masih takjub, ia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan dari orang-orang misterius yang tiba-tiba ada di atas balkon rumahnya, ia terlalu kaget dan bingung. 'Bagaimana cara mereka masuk dan naik kesini? Kenapa mereka bisa tahu namaku? Apa iya penjahat berpenampilan mencolok begini?' Runtutan pertanyaan terus berputar di kepalanya.

"**Guardian** **time**!" Mendadak saja si yeoja misterius berkata dengan senyum manis.

Belum sempat Donghae bereaksi, beberapa bayangan itu tiba-tiba menjentikkan jari mereka bersamaan, lalu "**GOTCHA**! " ucap mereka sambil menunjuk wajah Donghae dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, sepertimembentuk sebuah pistol.

Setelah mencerna ucapan itu, tiba-tiba sajaketakutan yang terpancar di wajah Donghae berubah jadi kelegaan, yang ditunjukkan dengan sebentuk senyuman.

"Jadi kalian…" Ia terlalu senang sampai ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sekarang ia bisa melihat orang-orang di depannya juga tersenyum.

Donghae tertawa pelan, merasa bodoh pada ketakutannya tadi. Selama beberapa detik ia memandang satu per satu sosok-sosok ajaib itu penuh rasa kagum. "Kamsahamnida … ," ucapnya dengan senyum merekah. "Guardian."

Keempat sosok gelap itu tak membalas perkataan Donghae. Mereka hanya berdiri dalam diam, membuat Donghae yang semula sudah merasa lega, kembali dibuat berdebar-debar aneh. Diperhatikannya lagidengan seksama, keempat manusia yang ia sebut Guardian ini memang terlihat mengagumkan. Aura mereka begitu kuat, menyihirnya hingga tak sanggup melawan. Sangat indah. Mempesona. Dan sekaligus…menakutkan.

**TBC**

Untuk kalian yang senang berselancar di aff mungkin sudah pernah membaca ini. Eum, saya men-share-nya ulang. Atas ijin author-nya tentu :)

Hargai hasil karyanya, tolong :) Ini ff menakjubkan bagi saya, karena itu saya ingin membaginya untuk kalian :) Thk's before~

Ah, satu lagi~ berhubung ini bukan cerita saya, saya harap jangan ada yang memanggil saya author. Okay?

**L_970112 & PikaaChuu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chouzetsu no Hogosha (Amazing Guardian)**

**Author : **L_970112

**Pairing **: Krisho and more to come (Official pairing and Crack pairing)

**Other Character **: dapat berganti setiap chap-nya

**Disclaimer **: Remake dari novel judul yang sama karya Orihara Ran

**Genre **: Friendship, Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Rate **: T

Length : Chaptered (1 of 8)

**Warning **: Genderswitch, Out of Character, and typo (s) inside

"Kyaaa… anggota OSIS sudah datang! Beri jalan, beri jalan!" teriak seorang yeoja dengan nada memerintah.

Murid-murid yang ada di sekitar situ pun langsung memposisikan diri. Bukannya kesal, siswa-siswi Hogosha High School justru terlihat sangat senang. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang terlihat antusias dengan sorot mata berbinar-binar. Di koridor lantai dasar,semua murid berjejer di tepi kanan bagian tengah jalan, persis seperti para ajudan yang menunggu tuan besarnya lewat.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang yeoja kelas satubernama Do Kyungsoo. "Kenapa semua orangmemasang wajah aneh begitu? Apa perdana menteri mau datang ke sekolah ini?"

"Hah? Ini lebih penting dari perdana menteri tahu!" jawab Jinri, teman yeoja-nya yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan penuh semangat. "Tiap pagi kita pasti menyambut kedatangan mereka! Siapa lagi kalau bukan anggota OSIS yang paling melegenda diHogosha High School!"

"Memang apa hebatnya mereka? Cuma OSIS biasa saja kenapa diributkan?" Jinri menarik napas sekali sebelum menjelaskan,

"Kyungsoo kan murid pindahan, makanya tidak tahu seluk beluk sekolah ini. Di Hogosha High School, pesona anggota OSIS sangat hebat, bahkan tidak berlebihan kalau mereka disebut sebagai orang yang paling berkuasa selain kepala sekolah! Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ada OSIS yang memilikikarisma seperti mereka."

"Kok bisa?" Kyungsoo akhirnya penasaran juga, karena Jinri berkata dengan heboh sekali.

"Mereka membuat beberapa perubahan di sekolah ini. Sangat jelas dan signifikan! Membuat Hogosha High School yang awalnya punya aturan kolot dan kaku jadi lebih santai dan menyenangkan. Hebat sekali kan? Ditambah lagi mereka pintar, keren, dan sama sekali tidak sombong!"

"Ya, mereka memang hebat…," timpal seorang namja di sebelah mereka yang bernama Taemin. "Tambah lagi satu alasan murid baru memilih sekolah ini."

"Tambah lagi? Memangnya ada berapa alasan sampai sekolah ini jadi terkenal?"

"Kyungsoo-ssi bukan dari Busan ya?" tanya Taemin yang langsung dibalas anggukan Kyungsoo.

"Aku baru pindah dari Seoul."

"Oh pantas saja…" Taemin merasa maklum dengan teman barunya itu. "Di kota ini, Hogosha High School adalah yang paling populer, dan banyak sekali anak-anak SMP yang mengincar SMA ini. Bukan karena alasan akademis atau fasilitas. Tapi legendasekolah ini yang membuatnya terkenal."

"Legenda?" Kyungsoo semakin terlihat bingung. "Maksudnya? Terus apa hubungannya sama anak OSIS?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya sih," jawab Jinri. "Sebelum ada OSIS yang terkenal seperti sekarang, sebenarnya sekolah ini sudah memiliki legenda lain. Jadi dapat dikatakan, dengan OSIS tahun ini tidak heran kalau Hogosha High School makin diminati banyak orang."

"Legenda selain OSIS?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. "Apa itu?"

Taemin dan Jinri saling melepas pandang, tersenyum kecil sesaat, kemudian menjawab bersamaan, "**Guardian**. "

"Guardian?!" Suara Kyungsoo melengking. Dari sinar matanya terlihat ia sangat bingung dengan kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut kedua temannya ini.

"Jangan keras-keras." Jinri langsung membekap mulut yeoja itu.

"_Guardian_ itu maksudnya apa?" Kali ini suara Kyungsoo jauh lebih pelan. Ia menatap Jinri dan Taemin dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Seperti namanya, Guardian adalah Penjaga. Lebih tepatnya _pelindung_ _Hogosha_ _High_ _School_ . Ini legenda lama, sudah ada sejak tujuh belas tahun lalu. Apa pun masalah yang ada di sekolah ini, Guardian pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. Sama seperti nama sekolah kita." (Hogosha yang diambil daribahasa Jepang yang berarti guardian/pelindung.)

"Apa legenda itu sungguh-sungguh nyata? Berarti mereka sudah tua dong… sudah ada selama tujuh belas tahun."

Jinri dan Taemin langsung menggeleng.

"Guardian itu misterius, tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia, berapa umurnya, namja atau yeoja, apa tujuannya menjadi Guardian, atau berapa jumlahnya. Semua serba misterius. Tetapi, karena Guardian selalu melindungi sekolah secara diam-diam, guru-guru pun menutup mata dengan masalah ini."

Kyungsoo cuma bisa ber-oh-ria sebagai jawaban. Ia terlalu takjub dengan cerita kedua temannya.

Di minggu pertamanya pindah ke Hogosha High School, ia sudah mendengar cerita-cerita aneh. Pada awalnya ia berpikir kepindahannya dari kota besar Seoul ke area Busan adalah sebuah kemunduran. Pindah ke sekolah yang sama sekali tidak istimewa,cuma sekolah biasa, tak terlalu besar, terkesan kuno, di daerah pinggiran pula. Namun siapa sangka, ada sebuah cerita menarik yang sanggup membuatnya penasaran. "Ternyata sekolah ini bukansekolah biasa ya?" gumamnya kemudian.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara Guardian melindungi Hogosha High School?" Kali ini suara Kyungsoo terdengar lebih antusias.

"Lewat permohonan," jawab Jinri sambil tersenyum. "Guardian membantu semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini tanpa terkecuali. Kalau kau punya masalah serius, kau bisa mengirim e-mail pada mereka."

"Hah? Lewat e-mail?"

Keraguan yang kembali terdengar dalam suara Kyungsoo tidak begitu mengganggu Jinri, ia tetap saja melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kurasa, tak ada satupun di sekolah ini yang tidak percaya dengan keberadaan Guardian, karena mereka membantu Hogosha High School secara nyata. Meski di lain sisi identitasnya tetap misterius."

"Kok aneh?" Kyungsoo langsung mengerutkan kening. "Apa tidak ada yang berusaha membongkar identitasnya? Aku tak percaya… tujuh belas tahun keberadaan Guardian di sekolah ini, masa tidak ada satupun yang penasaran dengan jati diri mereka sebenarnya?" tanya yeoja itu dengan nada skeptis. "Di dunia ini kan banyak sekali orang iseng dan sirik."

"Hahaha…" Jinri dan Taemin langsung terbahak.

"Ya, pendapat yang sangat masuk akal sebenarnya," tukas Taemin di sela tawanya. "Tapi, kalau kau sudah bertemu Guardian…" Ia lalu memelankan suaranya, bahkan nyaris seperti berbisik. "Kau pasti akan tahu _alasan_ kenapa tidak ada yang sanggup atau mencoba untuk membongkar identitasnya."

"Ya, benar sekali. Guardian memang keren kan? Sang pelindung misterius," imbuh Jinri dengan nada yang sama.

Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama, berusaha mencerna ucapan mereka. "Jangan bilang…" Ia sontak melayangkan pandangan curiga pada keduanya. "Kalian ini adalah _orang_-orang _yang_ _pernah_ _bertemu_ _dengan_ _Guardian_?"

Bersamaan, Jinri dan Taemin tersenyum simpul, yang semakin menimbulkan seribu pertanyaan di kepala Kyungsoo. "Kalian sungguh pernah meminta pertolongan padanya?" ulang yeoja itu tak sabar.

"Kalau itu sih…" Jinri menggantung ucapannya dan menatap Taemin sejenak. Keduanya meletakkan jari telunjuk di ujung bibir masing-masing, lalu melemparkan pandangan penuh arti pada Kyungsoo yang cuma bisa bengong. "Rahasia," ucap merekaseirama.

"Kyaaa… Yifan oppa!"

"Ah, Jongin!"

"Sehunnie tetap imut seperti biasanya!"

"Princess Kim! Ya ampun, dia selalu saja menawan!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah sorak-sorai terdengar begitu keras, membuat ketiganya sontak menghentikan obrolan kecil mereka. Semua siswa Hogosha High School yang ternyata sudah berjejer rapi dari ujung koridor utara sampai selatan terlihat antusias.

Sejak tahun lalu, anggota OSIS yang sekarang duduk di kelas dua memang membuat warga sekolah jadi tidak terkontrol. Setiap pagi, sambutan seperti ini jadi kegiatan yang dilakukan sejak tahun lalu. Mereka selalu menjerit histeris melihat empat orang anggota OSIS yang dinobatkan sebagai OSIS _paling_ _karismatik_ sejak sekolah ini berdiri.

Kyungsoo yang baru hari ini—dengan mata kepala sendiri—melihat anggota OSIS yang menghebohkan itu, kontan membelalakkan mata bulatnya. Dia yang sejak tadi tidak begitu tertarik sekarang mendadak berubah jadi terkagum-kagum.

Jinri langsung menyenggol lengannya. "Bagaimana? Mereka sangat berkarisma, kan?"

Kali ini, Kyungsoo otomatis mengagguk seperti terhipnotis. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, di sekolah kecil seperti ini ada orang-orang seperti mereka!"

Jinri dan Taemin tertawa. "Mereka terlalu _keren_ untuk _cuma_ berada di sekolah negeri biasa, begitu maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, ia terlalu terkesima. Ditatapnya empat orang yang berjalan seperti top model ditengah para penggemar yang mengelilingi mereka. Tiga namja tampan dan satu yeoja cantik. Bahkan, seragam Hogosha High School yang sederhana yang terdiri dari kemeja putih, rok atau celana berwarna hitam dengan line merah di tepinya, blazer bermotif kotak hitam-merah, serta dasi hitam polos, bisa terlihat begitu mewah ketika mereka memakainya.

'Mereka tidak cocok berada di sini, terlalu mencolok! Mereka harusnya sekolah di sekolah internasional atau swasta nomor satu. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang sekeren mereka memilih sekolah pinggiran yang tidak istimewa seperti ini?'

"Hei, Kyungsoo-ya! Kau lupa menutup mulut tuh," seru Jinri sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi teman barunya.

"Mianhae…" Kyungsoo terlalu malu karena ketahuan bengong. "Mereka berempat jadi anggota OSIS sejak kelas satu?"

"Mereka yang pertama. Padahal menurut peraturan, OSIS selalu dipilih dari siswa kelas dua, tapi… karena mereka memang sangat menonjol waktu kelas satu dan banyaknya penggemar yang mendukung,akhirnya mereka membuat rekor baru sebagai OSIS yang paling muda juga paling berpengaruh dalam sejarah. Keempat anggota OSIS itu adalah murid-murid terpintar di angkatannya."

"Wow!" Kyungsoo tak bisa dibuat lebih kagum lagi. Selain keren, mereka ternyata dikaruniai kepintaran yang luar biasa.

"Terus, siapa saja mereka?"

Jinri langsung terlihat penuh semangat. Rasanya sejak tadi ia menunggu Kyungsoo bertanya akan hal itu. Ia langsung memandang anggota OSIS yang masih terhadang oleh siswa-siswi di tengah koridor, lalu menunjuk salah satu dari mereka.

"Nah Kyungsoo-ya … yang berdiri di ujung kiri… namanya Oh Sehun, tinggi 183cm, berat 63kg, jago IT, orangtuanya pemilik rumah sakit besar, dan ia menjabat sebagai sekertaris sekaligus menjadi magnae di antara mereka berempat."

"Daebak! Kau tahu profilnya sedetail itu?" Kyungsoo langsung geleng-geleng, kembali mengikuti telunjuk Jinri. "Yang pakai kacamata?"

"Ya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Wajahnya imut sekali, tipe yang mudah disukai oleh siapapun."

Jinri tertawa mendengar komentar itu, seolah dia sendiri yang mendapat pujian manis Kyungsoo. "Oke, lanjut." Ia menggeser telunjukknya.

"Yang berdiri di sebelah Sehun oppa yang warna kulitnya kontras dengannya, namanya Kim Jongin, tinggi 182cm, berat 68kg, penakluk semua yeoja, namja yang sangat romantis. Kabarnya dalam sehari minimal dapat tiga pernyataan cinta dari yeoja. Jago sastra, orangtuanya pemilik perusahaanterkenal yaitu Kim Corp, dan ia menjabat sebagai bendahara."

"Daebak!" Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo cuma bisa terpana mendengar penjelasan Jinri. Ia betah memandangi wajah Jongin dari kejauhan yang masih dikerubuti fansnya.

"Memang tampan sekali. Dia bisa membuat para yeoja tumbang, senyumnya juga menggoda sekali!"

"Benar sekali. Apalagi dia juga masih single, semua yeoja berlomba-lomba mendapatkan hati Jongin oppa."

"Masih belum punya yeojachingu? Dengan wajah setampan itu?" ucap Kyungsoo tak percaya. 'Yah, untuk ukuran wajah seperti itu,rasanya memang belum ada yang pantas bersanding dengannya di sekolah ini.'

"Sekarang lihat namja yang berdiri di ujung paling kanan." Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak sanggup berkomentar, ia terlalu takjub ketika mengikuti arah telunjuk Jinri. Salah satu anggota OSIS itu berdiri menjulang, dengan wajah angkuh yang tajam. Tak ada seulas senyum pun di bibirnya. Ia hanya berdiri di sana dengan wajah bosan, berbedadengan dua namja tadi yang menebar senyum ke mana-mana.

Wajahnya tentu saja tampan, dengan mata coklat tua yang begitu dalam dan menghanyutkan. Sosoknya yang cool dan menyiratkan aura misterius membuatnya terlihat sanggup menarik siapapun. Takterkecuali Kyungsoo. "Kalau dia…?"

"Namanya Wu Yifan." Jinri sadar betul artipandangan Kyungsoo yang berbinar-binar. 'Siapa sih yang tak terkesima melihat Yifan oppa?'

"Yifan oppa, tinggi 187cm, berat 70kg, cool, dan jarang bicara, tapi punya fangirl paling banyak. Ranking satu di sekolah, jago bela diri, pangeran Hogosha High School, orangtuanya adalah donatur terbesar di sekolah, dan ia menjabat sebagai wakilketua."

"Eh?" Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat sebelahalisnya. "Orang sesempurna Wu Yifan cuma jadi wakil? Bagaimana ketuanya?" Kali ini bukan hanya Jinri, Taemin yang sejak tadidiam tiba-tiba terlihat bersemangat. Keduanya menunjuk seorang yeoja yang berdiri di tengah- tengah tiga namja tampan yang menjulang itu.

"Dia ketuanya?" Kyungsoo langsung menelan ludah, ia memfokuskan pandangan pada satu-satunya yeoja di antara anggota OSIS. Wajahnya begitu cantik, tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatnya jadi sangat menarik. Keanggunan yang ditunjukkan sang ketuaOSIS benar-benar membuat tidak hanya para namja, tapi juga para yeoja terlena.

Ia tersenyum begitu lembut pada orang-orang yang menyerukan namanya. Dengan rambut hitam panjang sepinggang yang begitu halus, ia terlihat seperti seorang putri yang sempurna. Kulit lembut seputih salju, bibir tipis berwarna merah alami, matanya indah yang memancarkan keteduhan. Dan, meskiwajahnya polos tanpa riasan apa pun, kecantikannya yang khas jadi daya tarik tersendiri.

"Be… benar-benar cantik. Apa dia bukan artis?" Kyungsoo sampai kehabisan kata-kata.

"Banyak juga yang tanya begitu. Tapi, dia tak tertarik jadi artis," jawab Taemin.

"Namanya Kim Joonmyeon," lanjut Jinri. "Tinggi 158cm, berat 45kg, yeoja paling anggun dan cantik di sekolah ini. Tidak hanya pintar di bidang akademik, dia juga pintar masak, merangkai bunga, berpuisi, dan tari tradisional. Orangtuanya memiliki bisnis di bidang kecantikan dan juga berteman baik dengan keluarga Yifan oppa."

"Dia calon menantu paling sempurna, tentu saja. Banyak yang memanggilnya Princess Kim karena memang cocok dengan image itu. Dia juga sangat baik pada semua orang. Sangat lembut dan senyumnya… benar-benar menyejukkan hati. Dialah yang memegang kendali OSIS. Ide-ide cemerlang dankeanggunannya sungguh luar biasa."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan terakhir Jinri, keempat orang hebat yang sedang dibicarakan melewati tempat Kyungsoo dan kedua temannya berdiri. Dan seolah tak bisa ditahan, Kyungsoo terus terpaku memandang anggota OSIS itu.

Matanya lalu bertumbukan dengan Ketua OSIS, Kim Joonmyeon. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah karena ketahuan memandang tanpa berkedip. Ia berusahamengalihkan pandangan, tapi gerakannya tertahan dan makin terhisap oleh mata yang menyejukkan itu.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Joonmyeon mengembangkan bibirnya. Ia tersenyum begitu manis pada Kyungsoo. Pesona yang dimilikinya membuat Kyungsoo terperangah. Bayangkan, sebagai yeoja normal sajaKyungsoo bisa terpesona dalam sekejap.

"Hei Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Kyungsoooo!" Jinri dan Taemin yang berdiri di sebelahnya terus memanggil namanya.

"Ah ne…"

"Kenapa bengong saja? Anggota OSIS sudah melewati kita, tahu!"

"Oh…" Kyungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepala, ia benar-benar termangu selama beberapa detik. Terpaku di tempatnya tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Mereka bukan orang biasa…" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memberi kesimpulan, masih dengan nada kagum.

Ada kepuasan di wajah Taemin dan Jinri. "Sudah aku bilang, kan?" ucap keduanya kompak.

Setelah arak-arakan penuh kehebohan itu berhenti, keempat anggota OSIS berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan yang paling luas di antara ruangan lain di lantai tiga. Papan yang tertera di atas pintu bertuliskan RUANGAN OSIS.

Keempatnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu melalui pintu kayu yang lebih besar dan tinggi dibandingkan dengan ruangan-ruangan di sebelahnya. Dan bisadipastikan bahwa ruangan OSIS yang kelewat luas untuk ukuran empat orang ini lebih bagus daripada ruangan kepala sekolah.

Perlahan-lahan, Jongin si bendahara menutup pintu di belakangnya setelah semua masuk ke dalam. Keempat anggota OSIS lalu berdiri di sana, memandang ruangan yang berbentuk persegi. Ada empat meja yang diatur seperti huruf U. Satu meja di sisi kanan, dua meja di sisi kiri. Satu lagi, mejadan kursi yang paling besar diletakkan di tengah-tengah.

Setelah sambutan para siswa yang setiap hari menghujani mereka di lantai dasar berakhir. Bisa dipastikan keadaan langsung berbalik jadi begitu tenang. Namun atmosfer dalam ruangan itu terlihat sedikit ganjil. Keempat orang itu hanya berdiridalam diam. Sama sekali tak terdengar apa pun. Joonmyeon bergerak lebih dulu, ia tersenyum setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada siapa pun atau suara apa pun yang terdengar. "**Guardian** **time**! " ucapnya sambil menjentikkan jari.

Bersamaan dengan itu, ketiga namja lainnyalangsung bergerak. Yifan langsung mengambil remote kecil yang selalu berada di saku celana seragamnya. Ia menekan salah satu tombol, dan otomatis saja ruangan itu berubah cepat seperti dalam film-filmdetektif.

Dinding-dindingnya yang bercat cokelat muda berganti kulit dengan lapisan kedap suara. Puluhan monitor tiba-tiba turun dari langit-langit ruangan dan berjejer rapi pada dinding yang kosong, lalu menyala secara otomatis, menunjukkan semua kegiatan di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Tidak hanya itu, jendela-jendela bening di sekitar ruangan mendadak tertutup dengan sebuah gorden gelap yang otomatis menutup sendiri. Di luar pintu, sebuah kamera bulat berdiameter 5mm yang terletak tepat di atas pintu ruang OSIS mendadak aktif memperlihatkan dengan jelas siapa-siapa saja yang melewati koridor di depan ruangan tersebut.

Dan terakhir, keempat orang itu menuju meja mereka masing-masing. Jongin dan Sehun yang menjabat sebagai bendahara dan sekertaris, duduk bersebelahan di sisi kiri. Lalu Yifan duduk di sebelah kanan, sebagai wakil ketua. Dan Joonmyeon, denganlangkahnya yang sempurna, duduk di tengah, di kursi paling besar, tempat Sang Ketua OSIS Hogosha High School.

Setelah keempatnya duduk, secara otomatis meja di depan mereka bergerak. Sebuah lubang terngangah di tengah meja berbentuk persegi panjang dan masing-masing mengeluarkan laptop dari dalamnya, seolah-olah laptop itu memang tersimpan di dalam meja dan hanya bisa keluar dengan password khusus.

Hampir bersamaan, keempat anggota OSIS membuka laptop yang berada di atas meja masing-masing. Kemudian terlihatlah sebuah simbol merah besar bertulis GT di layar laptop mereka.

"Sehunnie, ada permohonan apa kali ini?" Joonmyeon tiba-tiba menutup laptop di mejanya hingga berbunyi keras. "Aku lagi nggak mood membaca e-mail."

Dan tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri dari tempat duduk, merenggangkan otot-ototnya lalu duduk kembali. Kali ini dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja. Persis seperti ketua geng saja.

Tapi, inilah dia, Kim Joonmyeon yang sebenarnya sudah 'bangun'. Benar-benar tidak disangka, si ketua OSIS yang dijuluki Princess teranggun ternyata memiliki sikap yang buruk seperti ini. Yang lebih mengherankan, ketiga anak buahnya cumamemandang yeoja itu dengan tatapan hampa, lalu menghela napas diam-diam. Merasa bosan dan juga pasrah.

"Princess, kalau fans-mu melihat perilaku _aslimu_ ini, bisa-bisa mereka pingsan!" ungkap Jongin dengan senyum simpul.

"Nggak mungkin," jawab Joonmyeon enteng, sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Bahkan sikap sopan santunnya yang digunakan saat penyambutan tadi langsung hilang begitu saja.

Sekarang, dia benar-benar jadi Kim Joonmyeon yang lain. Sikap dan raut wajahnya yang menyejukkan itu berubah jadi lebih cuek, egois, percaya diri, dan sangat keras kepala. Inilah perubahan seratusdelapan puluh derajatnya yang paling menakutkan.

"Apanya yang nggak mungkin? Sesuatu yang ditutupi itu pasti akan terbongkar suatu saat nanti," tukas Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan laptop dihadapannya.

Joonmyeon langsung nyengir kuda. Itu benar-benar sangat _tidak_ mencerminkan sikap Princess yang anggun. "Tidak akan ada yang percaya. Selama lebih dari setahun aku membangun image-ku yang sempurna. Aku tak sebodoh itu untuk membongkar semuanya di depan mereka, kan?" Lalu tertawakeras-keras, merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku sudah terlatih."

Ketiga namja yang selalu bersamanya cuma bisa menghela napas. Inilah yeoja dambaan semua orang, yang ternyata berkepribadian ganda. Dan yang membuatnya makin mengerikan, tentu saja akting sempurna yang diperlihatkannya di hadapan siswa-siswa lain.

Keanggunan yang begitu alami, senyuman tulus, serta kebaikan hati yang membuat semua orang, tanpa peduli jenis kelamin, tidak hanya jatuh cinta tapi juga terlena dan terpesona. Padahal kenyataannya, itu cuma sandiwara semata.

"Hyung, aku kagum padamu."

Ucapan Sehun dengan nada iba itu, langsungmembuat wakil ketua itu tersenyum kecil. "Kagum dalam hal apa?"

"Kau sudah bersama Joonmyeon noona sejak kecil, kan? Hebat sekali kau kuat dengan kepribadian gandanya itu."

"Hei kau!" Belum sempat Yifan menjawab, Joonmyeon sudah menggebrak meja di depannya. "Berani sekali kau mengejekku, Sehun! Kuberitahu satu hal ya… yang kulakukan selama ini sama sekali tidak mereka juga senang melihat keanggunanku, jadi di mana letak kesalahannya?"

"Ya, yang diucapkan Joonma memang benar," ucap Yifan masih dengan ekspresi dingin. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berdebat. "Hah?" Tidak hanya Sehun, Jongin pun langsung kaget mendengar komentar itu. "Apanya yang benar?"

"Seperti kataku, yang kulakukan ini sama sekali tidak salah." Kontan, kepuasan terlihat di wajah Joonmyeon.

Meski di luar yeoja itu terlihat sebagai ketua yang berwibawa, tapi secara internal ucapan Yifan lah yang paling _dianggap_ . Karisma yang tak terbantahkan membuatnya jadi seperti leader bayangan di antara mereka berempat.

"Sebenarnya dulu dia tidak se-ekstrem ini," cetus Yifan, memutar kembali ingatannya di masa lalu. "Sampai SMP dia masih bersikap biasa. Kelembutanyang ditunjukkan pada orang-orang masih dalam batas wajar. Tapi, begitu masuk SMA, dia jadi kecanduan dengan sindrom Princess ini."

"Aku bukan kecanduan," potong Joonmyeon sambil menunjukkan wajah bangga, yang lagi-lagi ditunjukkan untuk diri sendiri. "Ini adalah image yang sempurna untuk menyembunyikan identitas kita."

Cuma Yifan yang mengangguk, terpaksa setuju. Ia begitu mengerti Joonmyeon, meski rasanya ucapan yeoja itu tidak jelas sama sekali. "Image apa?" Sehun dan Jongin masih tidak terima.

"Menurutnya, image Princess sangat bertolak belakang dengan Guardian. Karena itu dia memilih berakting sebagai Princess yang sempurna. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada yang curiga kalau Joonma yang sebenarnya adalah Guardian," jelas Yifan,yang langsung diamini Joonmyeon dengan anggukan puas.

"Ide yang sangat sempurna, kan?"

Sehun tidak memperdulikan ucapan yeoja itu, ia masih tidak habis pikir. "Jadi, selama setahun ini, kau membangun image feminim dan anggun untuk membuat alibi?"

Dengan kepercayaan diri penuh, Joonmyeon langsung mengangguk. Jongin masih takjub. "Kesimpulannya… karena princess atau tuan putri adalah orang yang dijaga, sedangkan Guardian adalah penjaga dengan kata lain seperti seorang bodyguard… dan itu sangatbertolak belakang. Lalu kau memilih jadi Princess yang bisa membuat orang-orang tidak akan curiga dengan identitas Guardian sesungguhnya?"

"Tentu saja." Joonmyeon lalu memutar-mutar kursinya dengan lagak ahjussi-ahjussi yang menempati kursi direktur. "Yah, kalian pasti sangat berterimakasih padaku. Dengan image Princess-ku, sudah pasti tidak akan ada yang curiga bahwa kitalah Guardian. Apalagi kalau kulihat, kalian sama sekali tidak waspada dan seenaknya sendiri tebar pesona. Tanpa pernah memikirkan cara untukmenutupi identitas kita…" Bukannya kagum, Sehun dan Jongin justru ingin tertawa.

"Pikirannya sangat sederhana," ucap mereka dalam bisikan. "Kukira ada alasan lain yang lebih dalam…"

Yifan yang mendengarnya ikut tersenyum. "Ya, dia memang terlalu simple."

"Kalian bertiga ngapain bisik-bisik nggak jelas? Aku tahu kalau kalian sangat memuja dan mengagumi ide-ide cemerlangku. Jadi, katakan saja langsung… tidak perlu malu-malu kalau mau memujiku," tandasJoonmyeon yang jelas salah paham dengan respon para namja itu.

"Mereka berdua sangat mengagumimu," ujar Yifan dengan nada meyakinkan. Cara untuk menenangkan Joonmyeon adalah dengan memujinya. Itu yang paling mudah.

Sehun dan Jongin cuma bisa memasang wajah pasrah, menurut saja daripada nanti tidak selamat. **Karena membuat Princess marah sama saja bunuh diri**. Mereka sudah punya pengalaman soal itu. Pernah suatu hari mereka berdua mengejek Joonmyeon, masihmending kalau cuma dibentak-bentak, tapi karena Joonmyeon yang pada dasarnya suka main kekerasan,mereka pun mengalami memar-memar di seluruh badan. Intinya, _kalau masih sayang nyawa, mending jangan cari perkara dengan si Princess Kim ini_. Itulah motto keselamatan mereka selama ini.

"Hari ini permohonan pada kita membeludak seperti biasa." Sehun dengan teliti membaca pesan-pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh warga Hogosha High School melalui e-mail Guardian.

Tentu saja ada aturan main jika ingin membuka website Guardian. Tertera dengan jelas di halaman awal website-nya. Mudah dan sederhana.

**Patuhi dan kau akan langsung terhubung dengan website Guardian.**

**Aturan pertama:**

**Kirim permohonan kepada Guardian ketika kau berada di Hogosha High School.**

Banyak juga murid yang iseng membuka website dan mengirim e-mail lewat jaringan wifi dari luar sekolah, dari cafe internet, atau jaringan internet rumah. Tapi anehnya selalu gagal terkirim. Hal ini bisa terjadi karena, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun. Dengan kemampuannya, ia bisa membatasi radius pengiriman e-mail.

**Aturan kedua:**

**Jangan coba-coba untuk mengirim permohonan jika kau bukan warga Hogosha High School saat ini.**

Guru atau murid. Semua orang yang terdaftar di Hogosha High School memiliki hak untuk mengirim permohonan pada Guardian. Tapi itu hanya berlaku jika mereka masih aktif di sekolah ini. Berarti,siswa yang sudah lulus, guru yang telah pensiun, siswa sekolah lain, atau orang yang tidak berhubungan dengan Hogosha High School tidak memiliki hak untuk mengaksesnya. Dan bila tetap ngotot untuk mengirim e-mail, mereka harus bersiap-siap untuk menerima virus berbahaya yang akan menyerang laptop, PC, atau ponsel yangdigunakan.

Bagaimana cara Guardian tahu mana yang benar- benar warga Hogosha High School atau bukan? Semua itu lagi-lagi Sehun yang melakukannya. Dengan kemampuan setaraf hacker profesional, Sehun dengan mudah mengetahui e-mail pribadi seluruh warga sekolah. Dari kepala sekolah, guru, serta murid-murid kelas satu sampai kelas tiga. Lengkap tersimpan di database laptopnya. Jadi, kalau ada alamat e-mail asing masuk, Sehun telah menyiapkan jebakan dengan virus yang dibuatnya bahkan sebelum si unknown visitor sadar. Hal ini tentu saja bisa dikategorikan sebagai tindakan kriminal.

Begitulah keseharian mereka berempat. Apa pun akan mereka lakukan untuk menjaga rahasia legenda Guardian di Hogosha High School yang telah tersimpan lebih dari tujuh belas tahun.

"Noona, permohonannya mau aku bacakan satu-satu?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum jail.

"Ya, bacakan saja." Joonmyeon yang dasarnya memang tidak peduli jelas tidak menangkap arti di balik ucapan Sehun itu.

"Permohonan pertama hari ini datang dari Soojung kelas 1-A, dia minta tolong Guardian mencarikan kekasih tampan seperti _Kim_ _Jongin_ untuknya."

"Hee? Sepertiku?" Jongin langsung menoleh pada Sehun, terlihat antusias. "Coba lihat… yang namanya Soojung cantik tidak? Boleh juga tuh tawarannya…"

"Memangnya kita biro jodoh?" Joonmyeon langsung memotong kalimat namja playboy itu. "Next!"

"Permohonan selanjutnya…" Sehun lalu menghela napas. "Ada yang mau menitipkan kucing kesayangannya pada Guardian selama dia pergi berlibur."

"Apa sekarang kita terlihat seperti klub pecinta binatang?" Nada suara Joonmyeon mulai meninggi. "Next!"

"Hyukjae kelas 3-B ingin punya pesawat pribadi dan keliling dunia gratis."

"Hah? Dia pikir kita ini yang punya maskapaipenerbangan?! Next!"

"Leeteuk kelas 3-D ingin memiliki uang tunjangan yang tidak akan habis seumur hidup."

"Ck… kita bukan lembaga sosial! Next!"

"Jungkook kelas 1-E ingin menjadi pintar dan masuk sepuluh besar saat tes nanti."

"Apa kita ini tempat bimbingan belajar? Permohonanbapa itu? Kalau mau pintar ya belajar. Bagaimanabsih…" Joonmyeon makin emosi, ia terus menggerutu.n"Next!"

"Tao kelas 2-C ingin jadi cantik seperti Song Jihyo." Mendengar permohonan itu, para namja langsung tersenyum. Mereka kenal Tao dengan baik karena mereka teman sekelas.

"Dasar Tao, dia pikir Guardian itu dokter bedah plastik, apa?" Joonmyeon tidak tahan lagi. Teman sekelasnya yang bernama Tao memang sedikit unik. Segitu nge-fansnya sama artis sampai-sampai mau mengubah wajah persis idolanya supaya bisa dipandangi di cermin tiap hari. Gila!

"Kenapa makin lama permohonan pada Guardian makin nggak berbobot?" Tiba-tiba ia menggebrak mejanya. "Sini, biar aku sendiri yang baca!" Joonmyeon langsung berdiri dan menuju tempat Sehunlalu memutar laptop namja itu menghadapnya.

Senyum di wajah ketiga namja itu langsungmerekah. Setiap hari Joonmyeon yang selalu jaga image memang selalu berubah kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka. Sifat aslinya yang tidak sabaran dan emosian seperti ini memang kerap muncul. Karena itulah Joonmyeon ngotot minta euangannya dibuat kedap suara, jadi sekeras apa pun dia menjerit tidak akan ada yang tahu dan pingsan karena melihat kepribadian aslinya.

"Hmm…" Joonmyeon yang serius membaca e-mail tiba-tiba tersenyum. Ia tertarik dengan salah satu permohonan yang masuk beberapa jam lalu.

"Sehunnie, baca permohonan namja ini." Ia lalu kembali duduk di singgasananya dengan tenang.

Sehun membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum membaca e-mail itu. "Permohonan dikirim oleh Park Chanyeol dari kelas 1-B. Ia minta tolong pada Guardian untuk membantu teman masa kecilnya, Byun Baekhyun. Sekarang yeoja itu juga bersekolah di Hogosha High School, kelas 1-F. Byun Baekhyun menolak pergi ke sekolah sejak dua bulan lalu karena jadi sasaran bulan-bulanan di kelasnya."

"Chanyeol meminta Guardian untuk menemukan pelaku penyiksaan itu. Menghentikan dan menyadarkan pelakunya kalau yang dilakukannya adalah tindakanyang salah dan tidak bermoral."

"Tak disangka, ternyata di sekolah kecil seperti ini masih ada korban bullying," seru Jongin dengan nada heran.

"Ini permohonan serius…," tambah Yifan. "Kurasa kita harus menerimanya."

Sehun langsung mengetik nama Park Chanyeol di laptopnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, profil lengkap namja itu langsung muncul. Bukan hanya foto dan nama, bahkan alamat, pekerjaan orangtua, telepon, kegiatan sehari-hari pun tertera sangat lengkap danakurat.

Joonmyeon langsung tersenyum. "Park Chanyeol. **Target** **lock** **on**! " ucapnya penuh semangat. Titah leader Guardian ini adalah tanda kalau permohonan itu diterima, tanpa bisa diganggu gugat.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus selidiki siapa pelaku penyiksaan di kelas 1-F." Joonmyeon berpikir sejenak, lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke wajah-wajah yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sehunnie, kau selidiki hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Cari tahu sedekat apa mereka. Lalu Kkamjong, kau selidiki situasi kelas 1-F. Selidiki siapa saja teman dekat Byun Baekhyun dan cari tahukemungkinan orang yang membecinya di kelas itu."

"Dan terakhir Wufan-ah, selidiki kehidupan Baekhyun ketika SMP dan SD… aku ingin tahu apa dia sudah jadi korban penyiksaan sejak dulu. Lalu, laporkan padaku hasil penyelidikan kalian besok saat pulangsekolah."

"Terus, kau melakukan apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku?" Joonmyeon memutar-mutar kursinya, berpikir sebentar lalu mengangkat bahu. "Sekarang adalah waktuku menikmati secangkir teh hangat." Sebelum ada yang sempat protes, yeoja itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan wajah manis tanpa dosa, "Selamat bekerja! Dan selalu ingat pesanku…"

Dalam seperseskian detik, ekspresi manisnya berubah mengeras dan penuh tekanan. "_Jangan sampai ketahuan_. "

"Paham?" Detik berikutnya ia kembali tersenyum lembut. Dasar pemain watak.

Ketiganya cuma mengangguk. Benar-benar leader Guardian satu ini, otoriter sekali. Tidak bisa disela apalagi dilawan.

Jongin dan Sehun dengan malas-malasan berdiri dari kursi.

"Aku akan menyelidikinya saat jam istirahat nanti," tukas Jongin sambil bergegas menuju pintu bersama Sehun.

Setelah pintu ditutup dari luar, tinggallahJoonmyeon dan Yifan. Keduanya terdiam di meja masing-masing. Masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum jam pertama dimulai.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Yifan ditengahnkesunyian. Ia terus memperhatikan yeoja itu sejakbtadi. Sudah lebih dari dua belas tahun mereka bersama, tentu mudah saja baginya mengetahui jalan pikiran Joonmyeon dengan melihat ekspresinya.

"Hmm…" Joonmyeon hanya bergumam. Seperti katabYifan, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya sejak tadi. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit penasaran pada namja ini," ucapnya lirih.

"Bagaimana hasil penyelidikan kalian?" Tanpa basa-basi, Joonmyeon yang sedang santai di kursinya langsung memanggil ketiga anak buahnya saat pulang sekolah.

Kemarin, ketiganya sudah menyelidiki dan membuat laporan mengenai Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, sedangkan dia justru bersenang-senang sambil berakting manis sepanjang hari di depan siswa lainnya. Sudah tidak mau bekerja, dapat perhatian, dijadikan idola pula. Dapat bagian enaknya saja. Sungguh mengherankan, kenapa bisa yeoja yang begitu bisa jadi leader ya? Apalagi ketiga anakbuahnya menuruti semua perintahnya, makin tidak habis pikir saja.

"Sehunnie, informasi apa yang kau dapat?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Namja berkacamata itu membuka map yang dibawanya. "Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah saling mengenal sejak lahir, tidak pernah terpisahkan. Kedua orangtua mereka sudah saling kenal dan hidup bertetangga sampai detik ini. Mereka berdua juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama sejak TK sampai SMA. Tapi sejak SMP, mereka tidak pernah sekelas lagi. Menurut informasi yang kudapat, mereka berdua seperti kakak-adik. Chanyeol selalu melindungi yeoja itu sejak dulu. Yah, meski itu juga bisa jadi sumber masalahnya."

"Masalah?" Joonmyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Chanyeol adalah salah satu idola di SMP-nya. Ia mengikuti klub basket sejak SMP. Sikapnya yang baik, prestasi, dan fisik yang lumayan, membuatnya terkenal di kalangan yeoja. Tapi dia tidak pernah punya yeojachingu dan hanya mau memperhatikan sahabat kecilnya itu. Dari informasi yang kudapat, sudah banyak yeoja yang ditolaknya."

"Jadi maksudmu seperti cerita-cerita di TV?"

Joonmyeon mendengus pelan. "Banyak yeoja yang iri pada Baekhyun yang selalu diperhatikan Chanyeol, jadi dia dijadikan sasaran penyiksaan, begitu?" Sehun langsung mengangguk.

"Apa kau yakin mereka berdua tidak punya hubungan _ini_ ?" Joonmyeon mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. (Di Jepang, menunjukkan jari kelingking bisa diartikan sebagai sepasang kekasih)

"Banyak juga gosip seperti itu, tapi meski akrab, keduanya tidak pernah menunjukkan hubungan seperti sepasang kekasih. Bayangkan, masih sekedar teman masa kecil saja Baekhyun sudah dimusuhi teman-temannya, bagaimana kalau jadi yeojachingu-nya?"

Joonmyeon cuma manggut-manggut, ia lalu beralih pada namja di sebelah Sehun. "Oke, Kkamjong… apa informasi yang kau dapat?"

"Aku kemarin sudah bertanya pada Luna dan Nara."

"Luna? Nara? Siapa itu?"

"Mereka anak kelas 1-F," jawab Jongin dengan senyum merekah. "Saat aku mampir ke kelas mereka, kurasa tidak ada yang aneh. Semua adalah anak yang imut dan manis."

"Ck…" Joonmyeon langsung berdecak. "Bisakah kau melupakan ketertarikanmu pada yeoja saat bertugas?"

"Oke, oke." Jongin membalasnya dengan tawa. "Waktu itu aku pura-pura penasaran pada satu bangku kosong yang terletak di belakang sendirian. Apalagi bangkunya dicoret-coret dengan spidol dan banyak kata-kata kotor seperti 'Mati kau', 'Pergi sana brengsek', 'Dasar pembawa sial', 'Yeoja terkutuk', dan lain-lain. Lalu…" Namja yangberjulukan cassanova itu berhenti sejenak, kembalimengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin sebelum berkata, "Kata Luna dan Nara pemilik bangku itu adalah Byun Baekhyun."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka cuma saling pandang dan tidak ada yang bisa menceritakan detailnya lebih lanjut. Bahkan saat aku memamerkan senyum mautku, mereka tetap tidak mau bicara." Jongin lalu menggeleng sekali, meralat kata-katanya sendiri. "Tapi kurasa mereka bukannya tidak mau. Mungkin mereka memang tidak tahu." Ia terdengar ragu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun gantian bertanya. "Jadi cuma itu informasinya?"

"Bukan hanya itu," Jongin sontak menjawab. "Saat aku ke sana, aku rasa ada yang ditutupi. Tentang kasus Baekhyun, mereka semua lebih memilih bungkam dan tidak mengacuhkannya."

Mendengar itu, wajah Joonmyeon berubah muram. "Apa mereka tidak merasa bersalah?" tanyanya.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya sekali. "Tidak juga. Sebelum aku membuka topik Byun Baekhyun, kelas 1-F terlihat cukup menyenangkan, sepertinya cuma topik satu itu yang sensitif bagi mereka."

Jongin lalu teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya… anehnya lagi, tidak ada satupun murid di kelas itu yang dekat dengan Baekhyun. Sejak masuk sekolah, dia memang terkenal sebagai anak yang pendiam. Satu-satunya teman yang dimilikinya hanya Chanyeol yang berada di kelas lain."

"Apa kau tidak lihat ada yang iri dengannya gara- gara Chanyeol yang populer itu dekat sekali dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Yifan dengan nada menyelidik.

"Kalau itu…" Jongin lama sekali berpikir. "Aku tidak bisa menebak. Pelopor penyiksaan Baekhyun sepertinya berada di balik layar, bukan bergerombol seperti yang kita kira. Sama sekali tidak tampak siapa yang menganiayanya. Bahkan pada awal penyiksaannya beberapa bulan lalu, masih ada murid kelas 1-F yang membantunya. Tapi karena teror yang makin parah, mungkin Baekhyun jadi ketakutan."

"Seperti apa terornya?"

"Buku-buku dan tasnya disobek dan ditulis dengan

kata-kata kotor, begitu juga dengan seragam olahraga dan bangkunya. Bahkan ada yang menaruh serangga-serangga kecil dalam loker sepatunya. Belum lagi sms berantai yang tersebar di antara murid kelas 1-F tentang gosip Baekhyun yang jual diri di malam hari…"

"Heh.. parah juga." Sehun langsung menimpali.

"Lalu, ketika kau bertanya pada dua yeoja itu, Luna dan Nara… apa mereka tidak punya bayangan siapa yang melakukan hal kejam itu?"

"Mereka justru terlihat bingung," jawab Jongin yanglagi-lagi terdengar ragu.

"Bingung?" Joonmyeon bergumam lirih.

"Bingung bagaimana?" Sehun makin tidak paham.

"Benar-benar musuh dalam selimut. Bisa saja kan mereka pura-pura membantu, tapi ternyata salah satu murid kelas itulah pelakunya."

Jongin kontan membelalakkan mata. "Iya juga! Kenapa aku tidak sadar ya?"

"Itu bisa saja kamuflase," tebak Sehun. "Sepertinya memang ada yang ditutup-tutupi kan? Bisa saja dari depan terlihat bagus, tapi dibelakangnya ternyata buruk. Buktinya, ketika teman mereka berhenti masuk sekolah selama dua bulan, mereka sama sekali tidak berbuat apa-apa."

Joonmyeon terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Yifan yang terdiam sejak tadi. "Bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu Wufan-ah?"

"Entah ini kebetulan atau tidak, sejak SMP Byun Baekhyun sudah menjadi korban bullying di kelasnya."

"Mwo?" Joonmyeon, Sehun, dan Jongin langsung berteriak bersamaan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" sentak Sehun.

"Karena tidak ada yang tanya," cetus Yifan tenang.

"Selama tiga tahun dia dijadikan bulan-bulanan. Tapi bedanya, waktu SMP penyiksa Baekhyun terang-terangan dan bergerombol. Pemimpin penyiksaan itu bernama Park Sandara. Perangaiannya buruk. Yeoja ini memiliki kekuasaan dan banyak sekutu. Setiap hari ia menyiksa Baekhyun. Alasannya, karena Chanyeol menolak cintanya."

"Lalu? Apa Chanyeol tidak membantu sama sekali?"

"Justru sangat membantu. Lebih tepatnya, dia seperti dewa penolong Baekhyun. Tapi disitulah sulitnya, semakin dia membantu, teror terhadap Byun Baekhyun semakin menjadi."

"Kalau aku jadi Chanyeol, aku pasti langsung melabrak Park Sandara dan memaksanya berhenti."

"Tidak semudah itu…" Yifan langsung membalas ucapan Jongin. "Sandara bukan yeoja bodoh. Dia tidak pernah turun tangan langsung untuk menyiksa Baekhyun. Dia hanya melihat dari tempat yang aman dan memberi ide pada para pengikutnya untuk menyiksa yeoja itu. Intinya, hampir semua orang ia manipulasi untuk membenci dan meneror Baekhyun. Terlalu banyak yang ikut campur pada waktu itu. Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol juga punya batas untuk menolongnya."

"Tapi dia cukup kuat…" tambah Yifan.

"Maksudmu Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ya. Meski disiksa selama tiga tahun, dia tidak pernah bolos sekolah."

"Tunggu dulu…" Joonmyeon tiba-tiba mengerutkan kening. "Wufan-ah, apa di SMA kita ada murid-murid yang berasal dari SMP Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?"

Yifan menggelengkan kepala. "Chanyeol sengaja mengajak Baekhyun ke SMA yang jauh dari daerah mereka tinggal. Itulah caranya untuk melindungi teman masa kecilnya. Memilih suasana dan teman-teman baru untuk melupakan masa lalu yang kelam."

"Tapi bukannya ini kebetulan yang sangat buruk? Meski sudah memilih sekolah yang jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka, tetap saja dia dijadikan bulan-bulanan…" Jongin sontak memutus ucapannya sendiri, sesuatu terbesit dalam pikirannya. "Kok aneh… padahal waktu SMP dia bisa bertahan selama tiga tahun, tapi begitu masuk SMA, dia malah tidak sanggup bertahan kurang dari tiga bulan?"

Ucapan itu membuat Joonmyeon terkejut, tanpa sadar ia mengetuk jari-jari tangannya ke meja,menerawang jauh. Dan di saat ia justru sedang sibuk berpikir, Yifan diam-diam memandangnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Mungkin dia shock dan ketakutan," ujar Sehun.

"Sudah capek-capek pindah dan berharap dapat teman, ternyata dia harus mengalami penyiksaan kedua dalam hidupnya. Tidak salah juga dia jadi depresi, kan? Apalagi kali ini si tersangka adalah orang misterius dan tidak diketahui kenapa dia meneror Baekhyun."

"Masuk akal." Jongin menganggukkan kepala. "Tapi ini mana bisa dijadikan bukti untuk menangkap pelakunya? Yang kita punya cuma dugaan."

"Kkamjong, apa dua yeoja yang kamu tanyai itu sempat dekat dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Tidak juga. Mereka hanya bilang ada yeoja bernama Yoona yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan sempat dekat dengannya. Tapi itu pun tidak berlangsung lama."

"Apa mereka tidak memberitahumu apa-apa? Misalnya hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol… atau dengan yeoja bernama Yoona itu…"

"Hmm…" Jongin berpikir keras. "Mereka cuma bilang kalau Chanyeol sangat menjaga Baekhyun. Yoona juga pernah cerita pada Luna dan Nara kalau sikap Chanyeol semakin aneh dari hari ke hari. Lerlindungannya pada Baekhyun _sedikit_ _tidak_ _biasa_. Seolah-olah dia tidak rela jauh atau berpisah darinya."

"Tapi kasihan juga Baekhyun, dia menghindari semua orang karena takut teman-temannya jadi sasaran juga. Nara bilang sehari sebelum dia mogok sekolah, beberapa teman sekelas yang baik padanya termasuk Yoona juga mengalami teror yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Ada seseorang yang meletakkan serangga menjijikkan di bawah meja mereka. Saat itu Baekhyun menangis, mungkin saja ia merasa bersalah."

"Untuk pertama kalinya ia berbicara di depan kelas, berkata-kata kalau dirinya adalah pembawa sial. Dan akhirnya, setelah peristiwa itu dia tidak pernahmasuk sekolah lagi hingga sekarang."

Dengan serius Joonmyeon mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Memikirkan kemungkinan kecil yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia terkesiap, menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sambungkan aku ke ponsel Chanyeol."

Wajah Joonmyeon berseri-seri setelah berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Ia lantas memandang satu per satu wajah anggota OSIS yang berdiri di depannya. "Ternyata memang Park Chanyeol yang memegang kendali," ucapnya penuh keyakinan. "Kita harus menolong Byun Baekhyun sebelum dia mengalami hal yang lebih buruk."

Ketiga namja itu saling melempar pandang, antara bingung dan tidak mengerti. Tapi tak selang berapa lama, mereka lantas tersenyum. Mereka tahu, Joonmyeon telah memecahkan misteri ini. Dan sekarang adalah saatnya sang Leader Guardian untuk turun tangan.

**To** **Be** **Berlanjut**

"It's show time!"

.

"Bukan itu persoalannya,"

.

"Ya iyalah. Mau lewat mana lagi?"

.

"Kuanggap jawabanmu iya,"

.

"Tapi untuk apa?"

.

"Sayangnya dia tetap bungkam,"

.

"Aku punya alasannya!"

.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau hidup?"

.

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, kan? Salam kenal…"

.

"Siapa yang bilang ini sandiwara?"

.

"Hukumannya adalah…"

.

"Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"

.

.

"Ya, menurutku ini sama sekali tidak repot."

.

"Hanya dari itu saja kau bisa menebaknya?"

.

"Sama sekali tidak."

.

.

.

~Coming Soon~

Sepertinya ada salah paham di sini. Oke saya jelaskan. Berhubung aaya sedang benar-benar tidak ada wakty dengan bahasa inggris, sebagai gantinya saya me re-post ff ini. Dan ini bukan ff translate ._.

Saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk 2 ff yang saya hiatuskan di sana(?) Tapi saya benar-benar tidak ada waktu untul translate. Terlalu banyak persiapan untuk K2013 yang benar-benar membuat saya kaget -" yang jelas, saya benar-benar minta maaf *bow

**L_970112 & PikaaChuu :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chouzetsu no Hogosha (Amazing Guardian)**

**Author : **L_970112

**Pairing **: Krisho and more to come (Official pairing and Crack pairing)

**Other Character **: dapat berganti setiap chap-nya

**Disclaimer **: Remake dari novel judul yang sama karya Orihara Ran

**Genre **: Friendship, Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Rate **: T

**Length** : Chaptered (2 of 8)

**Warning **: Genderswitch, Out of Character, and typo (s) inside

Tengah malam yang kelam, keempat orang itu berdiri tepat di depan sebuah rumah berwarna coklat muda. Dengan pakaian serba hitam dan jubah panjang menjuntai di belakang punggung, mereka tampak mengamati rumah itu. Merekalah anggota OSIS sekaligus idola di Hogosha High School, yang diam-diam memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai Guardian. Namun penampilan mereka sungguh berbeda dari biasanya. Dan tidak akan ada orang yang bisa mengenalinya, apalagi Guardian selalu beraksi di malam hari dengan cahaya minim untuk mengurangi resiko penyamaran besar ini terbongkar.

Kim Joonmyeon, sang Leader Guardian dan satu-satunya yeoja yang ada diantara mereka, memiliki rambut panjang berwarna ungu dengan mata biru sedalam lautan. Kelebihannya adalah insting serta keberanian yang menakjubkan. Saat menjadi Guardian ia memiliki _code_ _name_ Suho.

Wu Yifan, leader kedua Guardian yang selalu tenang dan berpikir jernih. Kekuatan fisiknya sungguh luar biasa. Ditambah dengan keenceran otaknya, ia seperti ilmuwan muda yang sanggup menciptakan ponsel yang bisa mengubah suara, kamera mini, dan alat-alat aneh lain yang sangat berguna saat bertugas. Ia memiliki mata kuning setajam elang serta rambut biru tua. Ia menggunakan _code_ _name_ Kris.

Kim Jongin, anggota Guardian yang selalu cepat dan tepat mengumpulkan informasi mengenai target mereka. Ia adalah moodmaker dan kelebihannya adalah dapat dengan mudah mempengaruhi para targetnya melalui ucapan manis yang ia lontarkan. Si cassanova berambut kuning emas dan mata hijau zambrud ini memilki _code_ _name_ Kai.

Dan Oh Sehun, anggota Guardian terakhir. Seorang hacker misterius yang bertugas menyusup dan mencuri data-data pribadi para targetnya. Dan juga membantu Kris menciptakan alat-alat baru mereka. Ketika bertugas, ia selalu melepas kacamatanya. Berambut merah menyala dan mata berwarna nutbrown seperti cokelat susu. Steven adalah _code_ _name_ -nya saat bertugas.

Dengan penampilan seperti ini, tak heran jika para target Guardian selalu takjub ketika melihat mereka yang berkeliaran di malam hari. Dandanan aneh dan fisik yang mencolok. Menakutkan sekaligus mengesankan.

"It's show time!" Jongin alias Kai terlihat penuh semangat.

"Steve, jadi ini kediaman Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Suho tanpa memperdulikan kehebohan Kai.

"Ya, di sebelahnya adalah rumah Park Chanyeol."

"Lebih baik kita masuk lewat jendela." Kris yang selalu irit bicara, berkata dengan gumaman.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita berpencar," putus Suho.

"Steve, Kai… kalian lakukan seperti yang kukatakan tadi."

Keduanya mengangguk dan melesat pergi. Itulah salah satu kelebihan Guardian lainnya. Mereka terlatih, tidak hanya kemampuan otak, fisik mereka pun harus memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, melompat pagar dan jendela, memanjat pohon tinggi, bertarung tanpa senjata atau pakai senjata… semuanya mereka bisa.

Suho yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat itu bersama Kris tiba- tiba mengeluarkan ponsel berukuran kecil dari saku roknya. Ia menekan sebuah nomor yang langsung tersambung di ujung sana.

_Drrrt_… _drrrt_… sebuah ponsel bergetar di sebuah kamar, tepat pukul sebelas malam. Cepat-cepat pemiliknya yang bernama Park Chanyeol mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di meja belajar. Dahinya langsung berkerut begitu melihat layar ponselnya. "Nomor tidak dikenal? Siapa malam-malam begini?"

Di dalam kamar pribadi yang dominan berwarna soft blue, ia masih memegang ponselnya yang masih tak berhenti bergetar. Namja bertubuh jangkung itu masih ragu untuk menerima panggilan itu, di jam yang tidak biasa pula.

"Yeoboseyo?" Karena penasaran ia akhirnya mengangkatnya, suara Chanyeol terdengar waspada.

" **Guardian** **time**!" Suara merdu seorang yeoja langsung terdengar diseberang.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol melempar ponselnya hingga jatuh kelantai, matanya membelalak lebar. "Mwoya? Gu… Guardian?" Ia masih terkejut, bahkan nyaris kaku.

"Halo? Halo? Kau masih di sana, Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha tenang. Ia buru-buru mengambil ponsel yang terjatuh beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ka… Kau benar-benar Gu… Guardian?" Chanyeol tergagap, ia sama sekali tidak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

Padahal awalnya dia cuma iseng mengirim permohonan pada Guardian. Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa legenda itu benar-benar nyata.

"Ya, ini Guardian," seru Suho ramah. "Kau mengirimkan permohonan pada Guardian, kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Y…ya, aku memang mengirim permohonan… tapi dari mana kau tahu nomor ponselku?"

"Bukan itu persoalannya," sela Suho, suaranya mendadak berubah berat. "Oh iya, berbicara tentang permohonanmu itu… apa kau sedang bermain-main dengan Guardian?"

Suara penuh tekanan itu membuat Chanyeol gugup, padahal hanya lewat telepon, tapi suara yeoja itu sudah membuatnya terintimidasi.

"A… apa maksudmu bermain-main?"

"Kalau begitu… sampai nanti," kata Suho tanpa menjawabpertanyaan Chanyeol lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Halo? Halo? Guardian!" Sekarang Chanyeol hanya bisa bingung sendiri. Ia memandang ponselnya selama beberapa saat.

_Tak_!

Tiba-tiba bunyi yang cukup keras terdengar tepat di depan jendela kamarnya. Ia langsung terlonjak, tanpa sadar jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang, semakin lama semakin kencang, dan akhirnya membuat dirinya diliputi perasaan takut yang mencekam.

Setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya, Suho dan Kris pun bergegas.nTepat di depan mereka terdapat sebuah pagar dengan tinggi 1,5nmeter. Mereka berdua saling melempar pandang sekilas, lantasnbersamaan memanjat pagar itu, yang terlihat begitu mudah saat mereka melakukannya. Dengan kemampuan mengagumkan, mereka mendarat halus di pekarangan kecil rumah tersebut.

"Kris, tadi Steven bilang kamarnya yang sebelah mana?" Suho melihat dua kamar yang berjejer di lantai dua.

"Yang sebelah kiri, tepat di depan pohon itu."

"Oke, ayo naik!"

"Memanjat pohon lagi?"

"Ya iyalah. Mau lewat mana lagi?" Suho memandang namja di sebelahnya dengan tak sabar.

Meski terkesan keren saat bertemu para target, itu hanya karena tidak ada yang tahu behind scene-nya. Tidak ada yang namanya dengan datang tiba-tiba dan menghilang tiba-tiba, atau melayang di udara seperti para super hero terkenal. Guardian sih cara kerjanya manual. Kalau mau menyusup paling-paling pilihannya kalau tidak manjat pohon, naik pakai tali atau melompati pagar. Jujurbsaja, cara kerjanya lebih seperti maling daripada pembela kebenaran.

Begitu sampai di cabang pohon yang paling dekat ke jendela sebelah kiri, keduanya duduk santai. Coba saja mereka bawa pisang, pasti mirip monyet hutan.

"Kamarnya gelap, mungkin dia sudah tidur." Kris bicara dalam suara lirih.

Suho memandangnya sekilas. "Aku akan membangunkan Putri satu ini." Ia lalu mengambil ponsel dalam rok hitamnya. Menekan sebuah tombol dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

" **Guardian** **time**!" Suho langsung menyapa begitu seseorang menerima sambungan teleponnya. Itulah sapaan yang khas dari Guardian sebagai pengganti kata hallo.

"Gu… Guardian?" Rasa cemas jelas terdengar dari suara lirih di seberang sana.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, kami ada di depan jendela kamarmu…" Belum selesai Suho menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba saja lampu ruangan di depannya menyala. Dengan gerakan terburu-buru bayangan orang di kamar itu membuka jendela kamarnya.

_Sret_!

"**Guardian** **time**!" Suho dan Kris langsung menyapa yeoja yang terperangah di depan mereka. Keduanya lalu menjentikkan jari bersamaan dan "**GOTCHA**!" ucap mereka sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

Yeoja berambut panjang sepunggung tak teratur, wajah tirus dan kantung mata besar di atas pipinya yang putih pucat, dialah Byun Baekhyun.

Pemilik rumah bercat coklat itu benar-benar terkejut, wajahnya tegang. Ia hanya bisa berdiri kaku di depan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Bahkan angin yang membuat rambutnya bergerak-gerak sama sekali tak bisa menyadarkannya dari rasa takjub. Sekarang, di atas pohon besar yang berhadapan dengan kamarnya, ia bisa melihat yeoja dan namja asing berwajah menawan yang sedang duduk santai. Rambut dan mata mereka berwarna-warni. Yang rambut ungu memandangnya dengan tatapan hangat dan ramah. Berbeda dengan si rambut biru yang memandangnya dingin hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya takut sekaligus berdebar.

"Sepertinya tidak enak mengobrol di sini… bisa kami masuk ke kamarmu?" Suho memecah keheningan yang sudah beberapa detik berlalu.

Baekhyun tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia terlalu kaget dan bingung. Mulutnya hanya terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Kuanggap jawabanmu iya," tukas Kris tanpa basa-basi. Hampir bersamaan Suho dan Kris bangkit dan berdiri, berpijak di atas batang pohon tersebut tanpa sedikitpun kehilangan keseimbangan.

Setelah itu semua berlangsung cepat. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, kedua orang asing itu sudah melompat dari cabang pohon dan masuk melalui jendela kamarnya dengan mulus, seperti jagoan kungfu di film-film. Melewati sisi kanan kirinya yang kosong seperti angin dengan gerakan sangat halus.

Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke belakang, ia membelalakkan mata sipitnya dengan wajah pucat. Namja berambut biru dan yeoja berambut ungu itu telah berada di kamarnya. Keduanya berdiri dengan sempurna di dekat tempat tidur.

"Ka… kalian Guardian? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengirimkan permohonan," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengatur napasnya yang mulai sesak karena kejadian mengejutkan tadi.

"Ya, memang bukan kau yang mengirim permohonan. Tapi ada seseorang yang meminta kami untuk menolongmu_. Yeoja yang dijadikan bulan-bulanan di kelas 1-F sehingga menolak untuk datang ke sekolah, Byun Baekhyun_, " jawab Suho masih dengan senyum ramah.

Baekhyun langsung terperanjat. "Seseorang yang menolongku? Siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol." Kris langsung menjawabnya. "Dia yang mengirim permohonan pada Guardian."

"Eh?" Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, begitu mendengar nama tersebut, senyumnya mengembang perlahan-lahan. "Chanyeol melakukan itu untukku…"

"Tapi dia mempermainkan Guardian," sela Suho, wajahnya yang ramah berubah. Tidak ada lagi senyuman di wajahnya yang cantik. " _Dialah pelakunya. Park Chanyeol adalah pelaku penyiksaan itu._ " Selama beberapa saat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kris, aktifkan kedap suaranya." Suho cepat-cepat memberi perintah yang langsung dilaksanakan namja itu.

Ia mengambil remote kecil yang biasa di bawanya dalam saku celana, menekan sebuah tombol dan mendadak saja udara seolah berkumpul di ruangan itu. Transparan, tetapi bisa mereka rasakan jelas mengelilingi kamar itu.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi. Otaknya berputar keras, terlalu sibuk mencerna kata-kata Suho yang tidak masuk akal baginya. "Ba… bagaimana mungkin…" Ia bahkan nyaris tak bersuara, air matanya tumpah seketika. "Itu tidak mungkiiiinnnn!" Mendadak suaranya melengking.

_BINGO_! Tepat seperti dugaan Suho, yeoja ini pasti akan histeris. Karena itu Guardian pasti akan menyiapkan alat-alat seperti ini. Bisa gawat kalau suaranya terdengar sampai keluar. Itu jelas membahayakan eksistensi Guardian.

"Kami punya bukti." Kris seolah tidak peduli dengan kekagetan yeoja di depannya.

"Buk… bukti apa?" Baekhyun yang sesenggukkan tidak sanggup berdiri, ia terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Park Chanyeol melakukan semua ini sejak SMP. Dia memanfaatkan perasaan Park Sandara yang menyukainya untuk terus menyiksamu. Begitu pula saat SMA, dia berusaha melindungimu sekuat tenaga… tapi nyatanya itu semua cuma kedok," ujar Suho tegas. "Sadarlah Baekhyun-ssi."

"Tapi untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja agar kau bergantung padanya. Dia melakukan ini agar kau bergantung _hanya_ padanya. Hanya mempercayainya. Dia terobsesi padamu, benar-benar seorang psikopat."

"Bohooongggg!" Baekhyun mendadak berteriak, ia mulai tak terkontrol lagi. "Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukan itu! Lalu, kenapa dia malah meminta bantuan Guardian?"

"Itu yang sedang kami cari tahu." Kris masih memasang wajah datar, dia benar-benar tidak merasa terganggu meski ada yeoja menangis histeris di depannya. "Chanyeol menantang Guardian."

_Drrrt_… _drrrt_…

Getaran ponsel dalam saku Suho langsung membuatnya tersenyum. "Nah… kita akan tahu alasannya sekarang."

" **Guardian** **time**!" Terdengar suara di seberang. Suho lalu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga lalu menekan tombol loudspeaker.

"Steve, Kai. Bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

"Park Chanyeol berhasil ditangkap," suara Steven terdengar penuh semangat.

"Lalu? Apa dia sudah mengaku?"

"Sayangnya dia tetap bungkam," jawab Kai dengan nada kesal. "Dia sangat aneh!"

"Biarkan aku bicara dengannya."

"Guardian…" Suara Chanyeol di seberang terdengar lirih.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi terduduk lemas langsung berdiri. "Yeollie? Kau di sana?" Wajahnya terlihat cemas, air mata kembali menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Baekkie, aku…"

"Oke, kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Mendadak telepon kembali dikuasai Kai dan Steven.

"Suho, jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Steven terdengar serius. Kris dan Suho berpandangan sejenak. Mereka memiliki batas waktu dalam menyelesaikan misi, tepat sebelum matahari terbit. Selalu seperti itu. Jadi, tidak bisa mengulur-ulur waktu untuk kompromi.

Dengan wajah muram akhirnya leader Guardian memberi keputusannya. "Berikan Hukuman Guardian pada Park Chanyeol."

Lalu sambungan telepon terputus. Suho memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku roknya dengan desahan napas berat.

"Mwoya? Apa maksudmu dengan hukuman Guardian?" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mencengkeram tangan Suho dengan keras. Kecemasan dan ketakutan membuat wajah tirusnya terlihat makin pucat.

"Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang membuatmu menderita. Sudah saatnya kau sadar Baekhyun-ssi! Dia akan mendapatkan hukuman dari Guardian atas tindakannya. Yang pasti, dia akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu dan kau akan bebas." Suho berusaha menenangkannya dengan sabar.

"Aniyoooo!" Baekhyun menjerit sangat keras. "Kalian salah! Kalian salah! Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu!"

Kris dan Suho langsung menghela napas. Seolah mereka sudah menduga reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Bekerjasamalah! Kami akan membuatnya mengaku, bagaimanapun caranya. Jadi kami harap kau ikut…"

"Aku bilang kalian salah! Hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi! Bukan hanya tidak mungkin… Aku tahu jelas bukan Chanyeol pelakunyaaa!" Baekhyun tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya.

"Jadi hentikan apa pun yang kalian sebut dengan _hukuma__n_ itu!" katanya pelan, seolah memohon. Suho mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Akuuu!" Dengan kasar Baekhyun menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir. "A… a… aku sendiri pelaku penyiksaan itu! Bukan Chanyeol! Aku sendiri yang melakukannya!"

Suho langsung mencibir, "Kau tidak perlu berkorban untuknya. Jangan konyol. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Aku punya alasannya!" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Suho. "Aku melakukannya agar Chanyeol hanya memperhatikanku. Aku tidak mau Chanyeol yang selalu jadi idola meninggalkanku! Jadi aku memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya dengan pura-pura menjadi korban bullying! Akulah yang merencanakan semuanya!"

"Aku duluan yang membuat Park Sandara membenciku saat SMP dan membuatnya jadi orang jahat di mata Chanyeol. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jadi korban penyiksaan selama tiga tahun, karena dengan begitu impas… Chanyeol tidak akan memperhatikan yeoja lain selain aku!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan seluruh energi yang ia punya, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar sudah mencengkeram lengan Suho dengan keras.

"Namun semuanya berubah saat SMA. Orang-orang di kelas 1-F benar-benar berbeda dengan teman-teman SMP-ku. Mereka percaya dan melindungiku. Aku menyobek bukuku sendiri, mencoret-coret tempat dudukku dengan kata-kata kotor, menyebar rumor yang memperburuk citraku di depan mereka, bahkan meletakkan hewan-hewan menjijikkan di meja Yoona. Semua kulakukan agar mereka menganggapku sebagai yeoja pembawa sial…" Matanya yang masih dipenuhi air mata terlihat terluka, seolah ada perasaan bersalah yang terpancar di sana.

"Ta… tapi walaupun sudah seperti itu mereka tetap mempercayaiku. Mereka tidak menjadikanku bulan-bulanan dan itu membuatku cemas. Jika aku memiliki teman, Chanyeol akan menjauhiku, dia tidak akan memperhatikan dan melindungiku lagi. Aku tidak mau itu terjadiiii!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan seluruh energi yang ia punya, menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

"Namun akhirnya aku menyerah! Selama tiga bulan aku meneror semua anak yang ada di kelas 1-F, tapi mereka tetap percaya padaku. Karena itu aku putuskan berhenti sekolah. Mereka terlalu baik!" Cengkeraman tangannya di lengan Suho mengendur, ia lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan, berusaha menguatkan diri.

"Chanyeol selalu menjaga dan melindungiku! Jadi, jadi… kalian salah! Kalian benar-benar salah jika menganggapnya sebagai pelaku! Karena bukan Chanyeol yang membuat alasan agar aku bergantung padanya! Tapi akulah yang _memaksanya_ merasa begitu!" Runtutan kalimat yang penuh emosi keluar begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia terengah-engah, bahunya naik turun disertai napas yang berat.

Sunyi sesaat. Suho dan Kris hanya memandang yeoja berambut sepunggung itu tanpa ekspresi. Tapi tak berlangsung lama, Suho mengembangkan senyumnya.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang sejak tadi ada dalam saku roknya. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah dengar pengakuannya, _Park_ _Chanyeol_-_ssi_?"

"Ne…" Hanya terdengar sepatah kata di seberang.

Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian itu langsung membelalakkan mata tak percaya. "A… apa maksudmu?"

Suho kembali tersenyum. "Sejak tadi aku tidak mematikan ponselku. Jadi… semua kata-katamu tadi jelas terdengar sampai sana."

"M… mwo?" Baekhyun langsung lunglai, dunia serasa berhenti berputar. Sekarang semua telah terbongkar atas kelalaiannya sendiri. Dia dijebak. Rahasia yang disimpannya rapat-rapat, perbuatan buruknya yang sudah berlangsung sangat lama telah berakhir. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa hampa.

Park Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Karena itu Baekhyun tidak mau melepaskan Chanyeol. Apa pun akan ia lakukan agar namja itu tetap ada di sampingnya. Tapi semua ini telah berakhir, detik ini juga.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku hidup lagi…" Baekhyun bergumam lirih, tatapan matanya kosong.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau hidup?" Suho mengulangi kata-kata yeoja itu, secercah senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau bisa berkata begitu setelah bicara dengannya."

Suho lalu menoleh pada Kris yang berdiri menjulang disampingnya. "Bawa dia keluar."

Setelah ucapan singkat tersebut, Suho tiba-tiba saja meloncat keluar melalui jendela yang ia lewati tadi. Menghilang secepat angin di tengah malam.

Tinggal Kris dan Baekhyun di kamar itu. "Dasar, main perintah saja." Kris menghela napas panjang dan memandang Baekhyun yang masih linglung.

"Kajja." Bersamaan dengan kata-katanya, tanpa permisi ia membopong Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan. Begitu mudah seakan-akan membawa bayi kecil dalam pelukannya.

"Tu, tunggu dulu!" Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah, ia bisa melihat wajah Kris yang rupawan dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Padahal ini bukan saatnya untuk berdebar-debar, tapi itu sama sekali tidak bisa ia kontrol.

"Pegangan yang erat." Kris tak memperdulikan ucapan Baekhyun.

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa membalas perkataan namja itu, ia mengeratkan tangannya di leher Kris yang dingin. Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya melayang di udara. Begitu mengejutkan. Kris dengan mudah melompat dari lantai dua dan mendarat sempurna di pekarangan kecil keluarga Byun, dengan menggendong Baekhyun.

'Apa dia ini manusia?' Baekhyun masih sempat berpikir. Sekitar lima menit kemudian Kris dan Baekhyun sampai di taman kecil dekat rumah yeoja itu.

"Kita sampai," ujar Kris sambil menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya, tiga orang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Byun Baekhyun-ssi." Suho menyapa pertama kali. Ternyata dia lebih dulu pergi menuju tempat ini.

Baekhyun menelan ludah, lagi-lagi dia harus dikagetkan dengan pemandangan baru. Di belakang Suho dia melihat dua orang namja yang tidak kalah tampannya dengan Kris. Bedanya, rambut mereka berwarna merah dan emas.

"Mereka juga Guardian?" Baekhyun tanpa sadar bertanya.

Kai langsung memamerkan senyumnya. "Ya, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, kan? Salam kenal…"

"Hentikan Kai…" Steven langsung menyikutnya.

Dasar namja satu ini… tidak jadi murid Hogosha High School, tidak jadi Guardian, kalau bertemu yeoja bisanya tebar pesona saja.

"Baekkie…." Ternyata dibelakang kedua namja itu berdiri seorang namja lain. Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mundur selangkah. Ketakukan kembali merayapi tubuhnya. Baekhyun malu dan takut. Dia sama sekali belum siap bertemu Chanyeol. Memikirkan bahwa orang yang sangat disayanginya itu akan membencinya… benar-benar membuat perasaannya sangat sakit.

"Yeollie… aku…," Baekhyun berkata terbata-bata, terlalu banyak yang ia ingin ucapkan untuk mengungkapkan penyesalannya, tapi dia bingung ingin memulainya dari mana.

"Mianhaeyo." Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Hening sesaat, tak ada satu pun yang menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kumaafkan," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Senyum hangat yangnpaling disukai Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak membenciku?" Baekhyun terlihat tak percaya, ada kelegaan yang sarat dalam nada ucapannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu Baekkie."

"Ta… tapi… aku sudah berbuat jahat. Aku sudah membohongimu dan semua orang…"

"Aku tahu," potong Chanyeol. "Tapi pada dasarnya, kau bukanlah yeoja jahat."

Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menutupi rasa haru yang menyeruak dalam dadanya. Dia benar-benar menyesal. Ternyata Chanyeol selalu mempercayainya, terus bersamanya meski sekarang namja itu tahu hal buruk yang telah dilakukannya.

"Tanpa perlu melakukan hal seperti ini kau bisa terus bersama dengannya." Suho menepuk pundak yeoja itu. "Percayalah padanya. Dan yang terpenting, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau memang pantas berada disampingnya."

Baekhyun tertegun. _Ya_ … itulah yang selalu ia takutkan.

Baekhyun tak punya kepercayaan diri berada disamping Chanyeol yang populer. Dia memanfaatkan kebaikan hati dan rasa tanggung jawab Chanyeol yang besar untuk melindunginya dari gangguan apa pun. Tapi hal itu justru membuatnya menjadi manja dan hanya bergantung pada Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Baekhyun sadar. Selama ini ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Nah… Park Chanyeol-ssi, sekarang adalah saatnya kau menerima Hukuman Guardian." Ucapan Suho tidak hanya mengagetkan kedua targetnya, tetapi juga Guardian lainnya.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa? Bukannya itu tadi cuma taktik supaya Baekhyun mau mengakui kesalahannya?" Steven langsung panik.

"Ya, tidak hanya sandiwara. Lagipula Chanyeol-ssi sama sekali tidakmelakukan kesalahan sehingga harus mendapatkan hukuman…"

"Siapa yang bilang ini sandiwara?" Suho langsung memotong kalimat Kai. "Chanyeol-ssi memang mempermainkan Guardian, tahu!" Chanyeol tentu saja kaget. Awalnya memang dia cuma iseng minta pertolongan, tapi sekalipun tidak pernah terpikir dalam benaknya untuk mempermainkan Guardian. "Tunggu dulu… aku benar-benar tidak ada maksud…"

Kris berusaha menengahi. "Suho-ya, masalah permainan Chanyeol tadi bukannya cuma skenario…" Tapi mendadak ucapannya terhenti, dalam sepersekian detik sepertinya ia paham maksud leader Guardian itu.

Suho tertawa kecil pada Kris, memandangnya seolah berkata _ya_, _kau_ _sadar_ _benar_ _apa_ _maksudku_ .

"Chanyeol-ssi harus mendapatkan hukuman karena mempermainkan Guardian. Dia jelas tahu siapa pelaku penyiksaan itu dari awal , tapi dia diam saja dan meminta Guardian untuk menemukan pelakunya."

"Mworago?" Selain Kris, semua kompak terkejut.

"Benar begitu kan, Chanyeol-ssi?" Suho memasang wajah penuh kemenangan.

Raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat kagum ketika memandang Suho lagi. "Kau mengetahuinya? Benar-benar hebat." Ia lantas tersenyum malu-malu. "Ya… sejak awal aku memang mengetahuinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena itu aku meminta kalian membantuku."

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri, benar-benar tak percaya. "Kau sudah tahu? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi kenapa kau tetap melindungiku…"

"Dulu aku tidak sengaja melihatmu menyobek bukumu sendiri." Chanyeol lalu memandangnya lembut. "Awalnya aku memang kaget, tapi aku tahu itu bukan sifatmu yang asli Baekkie. Karenanya aku bersikap seolah-olah tidak tahu apa-apa. Saat itu, hal yang paling kutakutkan adalah kalau kau sampai menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Di antara tangisnya, Baekhyun tersenyum. Begitu tulus dan bahagia. Yeoja itu benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki Chanyeol yang selalu ada di sisinya. Bagaimanapun buruknya dia.

"Hmm… kalau dipikir-pikir semuanya jadi cocok, kan?" Kai berbicara pada ketiga rekannya dalam bisikan.

"Ne… seperti saat Chanyeol meminta tolong pada Yoona untuk terus bersama Baekhyun dan tidak membiarkannya sendirian… ternyata dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun yang mungkin saja menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar orang yang baik." Steven tersenyum kecil.

"Dan saat aku bertanya pada murid-murid kelas itu…," sambung Kai, kembali mengingat wajah-wajah bingung yang ditunjukkan murid kelas 1-F ketika ia bertanya mengenai penyiksaan Byun Baekhyun. Mereka semua bukan berusaha menutupi peristiwa itu, tapi mereka memang tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Dan yang terpenting, mereka berusaha melupakan kejadian itu bukan karena mereka tidak peduli. Alasan mereka adalah karena mereka semua tidak mau saling curiga.

"Ternyata perkiraanku benar. Kelas 1-F adalah kelas yang menyenangkan," ujar namja berambut emas itu bangga.

"Lalu, hukuman apa yang ingin kau berikan pada Chanyeol?" tanya Kris memandang Suho.

Ucapannya langsung membuat kedua target yang sempat diliputi perasaan gembira kembali tegang.

"Hukumannya adalah…" Suho menggantung ucapannya, terlihat begitu serius, tapi mendadak saja raut wajah Suho melunak dan berganti dengan senyum hangat.

"Kalian harus bersama dan hidup bahagia. Seandainya kalian berpisah, kalian harus tetap menemukan kebahagiaan masing-masing. Kalau kalian tidak melakukannya… kujamin, Guardian akan meneror kalian seumur hidup!"

"Hahaha…" Tawa di taman itu langsung pecah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kontan menghembuskan napas lega. "Guardian benar- benar tidak terkalahkan."

"Baiklah, kurasa kalian akan baik-baik saja sekarang." Suho terlihat puas. "Dan Baekhyun-ssi, kembalilah kesekolah. Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu."

Dengan wajah penuh haru Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dengan pasti.

"Kalau begitu, sudah waktunya kita berpisah." Kris menutup pembicaraan.

Sontak, ada rasa sedih yang terpancar di wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada memohon.

Tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, Kris balas bertanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Bila suatu hari aku butuh pertolongan Guardian, bisakah …"

"Ani." Suho langsung memutus kalimat Baekhyun tegas. "Guardian tidak akan selalu bisa menolongmu, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepala, tak bisa menutupi perasaan kecewanya.

Suho masih sempat tersenyum kecil memandang yeoja itu. "Tapi… aku kenal Guardian yang lebih kuat. Yang pasti akan melindungi dan tidak akan mengkhianatimu."

Tidak hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun menatap Suho penuh rasa ingintahu.

" Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sebelum menjawab, Suho memandangnya lurus. Tepat dimatanya. Sampai-sampai Baekhyun seakan terhisap oleh mata biru itu.

"Dirimu sendiri." Suho menjawabnya tanpa keraguan.

Keyakinan yang terpancara dari setiap kata itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang lain yang bisa begitu percaya pada dirinya. Menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa dirinya bukanlah yeoja yang lemah. Tanpa sadar, ia kembali meneteskan air mata, sarat oleh perasaan haru.

"Gamsahamnida Guardian."

"Terima kasih banyak karena kalian mau membantu kami."

"Legenda Guardian di Hogosha High School. Kalian benar-benar nyata…"

"Tidak akan pernah kulupakan." Runtutan pujian serta kekaguman terus diucapkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan tulus dan penuh rasa terima kasih. Guardian hanya membalas ucapan mereka dengan senyum hangat.

"Sebelum kami pergi ada satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui." Suho kembali bicara sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di depan wajah para target.

"Hal apa?"

Selama sedetik, keempat Guardian saling bertukar pandang, lalu melihat kedua target yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Bersamaan keempatnya berkata, " **Guardian adalah rahasia. Dan kau adalah bagian dari rahasia itu. Arraseo?**"

Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau membongkar identitas Guardian selama ini. Karena semua orang yang telah mereka bantu akan menjaga rahasia itu. Rahasia yang merupakan bagian dari dirinya sendiri. Dan yang terpenting adalah, karena mereka sangat menghargai Guardian.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, keempat anggota Guardian yang sekali lagi berhasil menyelesaikan tugas berkumpul di rumah Kim Joonmyeon. Di sanalah basecamp rahasia mereka.

"Hah… sudah mau musim panas nih." Joonmyeon buru-buru melepas lensa kontak birunya, begitu juga dengan para namja yang sudah sangat terbiasa melakukannya. Jelas saja, sudah lebih dari satu tahun mereka menyamar seperti ini.

"Hei noona… dari dulu aku tak habis pikir, kenapa sih kau

menyarankan penyamaran yang susah begini. Enak juga pakai topeng tinggal pakai, gampang!" Sehun mengeluh panjang lebar.

"Sudah harus menyemir rambut setiap mau tugas, pakai lensa kontak lagi… repot sekali! Bisa-bisa rambut kita rusak karena di warnai tiap hari."

"Tenang saja, keluargaku kan bekerja di bidang kecantikan.

Pewarna rambut yang kita pakai ini istimewa. Tidak di jual di pasaran dan tidak akan merusak rambut. Tahan air, dan hanya bisa hilang pakai shampoo khusus. Apanya yang susah?"

"Ya, menurutku ini sama sekali tidak repot." Jongin mendukung Joonmyeon.

"Aku rasa dia suka menyamar seperti ini. Kalau memakai topeng, dia pasti sulit untuk tebar pesona dengan wajahnya." Yifan mengemukakan alasan yang langsung membuat Jongin terbahak.

"Tajam seperti biasanya ya Wufan?" balas Jongin sambil meringis.

"Lagipula… memakai topeng kan adalah ciri khas penyamaran Guardian generasi lima. Kita sebagai generasi ke enam harus kreatif dong." Joonmyeon kembali memperkuat pendapatnya.

"Ya betul itu!"

"Iya deh, iya!" Sehun akhirnya menyerah. Percuma berdebat dengan si Princess Kim, pasti banyak kalahnya, apalagi si namja cassanova ikut-ikutan juga… malah makin parah.

"Princess… aku masih heran." Jongin tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Kau tadi bilang kalau Chanyeol sudah tahu dari awal bahwa Baekhyun adalah pelaku sebenarnya. Sejak kapan kau menyadari hal itu?"

Joonmyeon langsung tersenyum kecil, diam-diam ia melayangkan pandangan pada Yifan yang juga memandangnya.

"Sejak membaca e-mail dari Chanyeol, Joonma sudah tahu siapa pelaku yang Chanyeol maksud." Yifan mewakili yeoja itu menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Mwo?!" Jongin dan Sehun sontak berdiri dari tempat duduk.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Apa kalian tidak membaca permohonan Chanyeol dengan teliti?"

Joonmyeon justru terheran-heran karena mereka tidak sadar. "Di bagian akhir, dia menulis agar kita _menghentikan dan menyadarkan pelakunya bahwa yang diperbuatnya adalah tindakan yang salah dan tidak bermoral_ . Kalau aku jadi Chanyeol, aku pasti meminta Guardian untuk _menangkap_ pelaku kejahatan yang sudah menyakiti temannya dan memberikan hukuman yang setimpal."

"Bukan hanya menghentikan dan menyadarkannya. Itu hukuman yang terlalu manis bagi pelaku kejahatan yang sudah menyakiti temannya yang paling berharga kan? Kecuali kalau kau sudah tahu pelakunya dan bersikap lunak, itu baru lain soal…"

" _Kita harus menolong Byun Baekhyun sebelum dia mengalami hal yang lebih buruk_ ." Kembali mereka mengingat kata-kata Joonmyeon ketika berada di sekolah tadi. Sekarang Jongin dan Sehun sepenuhnya paham. Maksud ucapan itu adalah menolong Byun Baekhyun sebelum dia mengalami hal buruk yang mungkin ia lakukan untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Hanya dari itu saja kau bisa menebaknya?" Sehun terlihat tak percaya, tapi ada nada takjub yang terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

"Yah… aku tidak langsung tahu kalau pelakunya Baekhyun sendiri. Aku hanya merasa bahwa Chanyeol sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku sebenarnya saat mengirim permohonan itu. Dan setelah mendengar informasi yang kalian bertiga dapatkan… akhirnya aku sadar."

"Ternyata kau benar-benar pantas jadi leader." Jongin mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya.

"Setelah lebih dari satu tahun kau baru sadar sekarang?" Joonmyeon tidak terima, telat sekali mengakuinya sebagai leader.

"Hahaha bukan begitu kok…" Jongin berusaha menenangkan, bisa gawat kalau Princess yang satu ini marah, bisa babak belur dia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Wufan hyung juga sudah tahu tentang hal inindari awal? Kau cuma cerita padanya? Curang!" Sehun terlihat kesal karena ketinggalan informasi penting.

"Sama sekali tidak." Joonmyeon langsung mengelak. "Dia tahu sendiri. Aku tidak cerita apa-apa."

Ketiganya langsung memandang Yifan, menunggu reaksi dari namja yang paling irit bicara itu.

"Kalau aku cuma pakai feeling," jawabnya singkat.

"Heee? Tebakanmu hebat sekali."

"Dia benar-benar tak terkalahkan."

Joonmyeon, Jongin, dan Sehun percaya begitu saja pada ucapannYifan. Mereka melihatnya dengan pandangan kagum dan membuat Yifan sedikit salah tingkah. Diam-diam namja dingin itu merasa bersalah karena apa yang baru saja dikatakannya itu jelas bohong.

Bukan karena feeling, Yifan sebenarnya mengetahui semuanya hanyandengan melihat wajah Joonmyeon, Ya, dia tahu semua yang ada di pikiran yeoja itu. Pemikiran Joonmyeon memang brilian, tapi jugabsederhana, namun dapat melihat dari sudut pandang yang seringbtidak disadari orang lain. Dan Yifan bisa membaca ekspresinyandengan jelas. Seolah-olah semua tertulis di wajah yeoja itu. Keanehan sikap setelah membaca permohonan Chanyeol, juga kata-kata dan rencananya. Semua bisa diketahui Yifan dengan mudah. Dan anehnya, hingga sekarang hanya Yifan yang paham akan halbitu. Bahkan Joonmyeon sendiri tidak menyadari jika sahabat sejaknkecilnya ini bisa mengetahui pikirannya dengan sangat jelas.

Diam-diam Yifan memandang Joonmyeon yang sedang bercanda dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Melihatnya dan tanpa sadar tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat langka dilihat. Yang hanya muncul ketika bersama Joonmyeon. Tapi beruntung tak satu orang pun sadar, paling tidak hingga saat ini.

"Hei Wufan… kemarilah." Joonmyeon memanggil namja itu untuk mendekat.

Joonmyeon lalu tersenyum cerah. Memandang satu per satu kumpulan namja tampan yang ada di dekatnya. "Kali ini pun…" Yeoja itu menggantung ucapannya.

" **MISSION** **COMPLETE**! " seru mereka bersama-sama.

To Be Berlanjut

"Hei idola yang ada di sana!"

.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

.

.

"Pabbooyaaa!"

.

"Itu obsesinya."

.

"Oke, oke… beri aku sedikit waktu."

.

.

"Mianhae… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…"

.

"Rahasia?"

.

"Dia meneror kami."

.

"Apa kau masih sanggup menceritakannya?"

.

"Ini pertanyaan terakhirku…"

.

.

"Sekarang saatnya kita bagi tugas…"

.

"Wow, tumben."

.

.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

.

"Ne. Itu sangat masuk akal,"

.

"Ini benar-benar keterlaluan…"

.

"Tapi rasanya… tidak se-simple itu…"

.

.

"Seratus persen,"

.

"Memastikan apa?"

.

"Kita tidak bisa menduga-duga."

.

.

.

~Coming Soon~

Note : thanks to readers-nim for read my fanfic and big thanks for your comment and subscribers, keep waiting for next week ^^9

Maaf telat update. Sekolah, sekolah, sekolah. Berdoa saja laptop saya segera dibetulkan, jadi saya tidak hanya copas re-post ff dari hp, tapi bisa melanjutkan ff translate saya yang masih belum di lanjut..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chouzetsu no Hogosha (Amazing Guardian)**

**Author : **L_970112

**Pairing **: Krisho and more to come (Official pairing and Crack pairing)

**Other Character **: dapat berganti setiap chap-nya

**Disclaimer **: Remake dari novel judul yang sama karya Orihara Ran

**Genre **: Friendship, Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Rate **: T

**Length** : Chaptered (2 of 8)

**Warning **: Genderswitch, Out of Character, and typo (s) inside

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, tepat sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai, Hogosha High School selalu dipenuhi suara riang dan iring- iringan bagi anggota OSIS yang melewati koridor lantai satu. Ramai dan heboh.

"Princess Kim! Tolong terima cintaku!"

"Yifan oppa! Yifan oppa… kyaaaa!"

"Jongin oppa! Kencan yuk!"

"Sehun oppa tersenyum!"

"Hah… anak-anak OSIS benar-benar seperti oase di tengah gurun!" Seorang yeoja kelas satu memandang mereka penuh kekaguman, bahkan ia terlihat seperti orang yang kehabisan napas. Satu lagi korban pesona mereka yang tak terkalahkan.

Begitu bel berbunyi tepat pukul 08.30. Arak-arakan berhenti dan semua kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama.

"Hei idola yang ada di sana!" Jonghyun, salah seorang murid di kelas 2-C memandang mereka dengan tatapan iri.

"Ada apa Jjong?" Sehun menghampirinya, disusul Yifan. Dengan susah payah Sehun berusaha menahan tawa melihat ekspresi namja itu. Iri sekaligus kagum.

"Berkat kalian, kelas kita ini rasanya jadi yang paling tersohor dibanding yang lain." Jonghyun menggelengkan kepala, terus bicara tanpa henti.

"Kalau cuma satu yang menonjol sih masih mending, tapi kalian!" Ia menekan kata terkahirnya dengan nada tak terima. "Kemana-mana selalu berempat, jadi anggota OSIS semua, belum lagi wajah kalian yang lebih cocok jadi cover majalah daripada murid sekolah kecil begini! Oh… kenapa dunia begitu tidak adil!"

"Hari ini aku dapat banyak hadiah dari para yeoja manis, mau tidak?" Jongin ikut menghampiri bangkunya yang terletak di sudut ruangan, berusaha menghibur Jonghyun yang sepertinya tidak terima dengan nasibnya.

Wajah standar, prestasi standar, tinggi standar, pokoknya semua serba standar. Apalagi kalau sudah melihat makhluk-makhluknmencolok dengan wajah yang sangat tampan di kelasnya tiap hari, rasanya dia tidak tega melihat cermin meski sekedar membandingkan perbedaan mereka.

"Annyeong Jonghyun-ah." Karena sibuk meratapi nasibnya sendiri, ia sampai tidak sadar dengan sapaan ramah dan lembut yang barusan di dengarnya.

"Jonghyun, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara merdu itu terdengar khawatir.

Dan kali ini Jonghyun bereaksi. Ia langsung mengerjapkan mata sambil menegakkan duduknya agar terlihat sempurna. "Aahhh… Joonmyeon…" Tiba-tiba kegundahan itu lenyap begitu saja.

Dengan raut wajah penuh kebahagiaan ditambah aura penuh bunga- bunga mawar, Jonghyun tiba-tiba memamerkan senyum yang paling manis. "Annyeong Joonmyeon-ah."

"Annyeong." Joonmyeon kembali menyapa.

"Inilah alasan kenapa aku bisa bertahan di dunia yang sarat ketidakadilan. Karena ada kamu…" Jonghyun melebarkan kedua tangan di depannya dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar. Ia begitu lama memandang wajah Joonmyeon yang menurutnya sangat sempurna. "Oh… Princess Kim!"

Joonmyeon membalas tatapan mata dan pujian-pujian itu dengan senyum hangat. Matanya tertuju pada Jonghyun yang begitu memujanya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi setelah melihatmu semangatku langsung naik. Joonmyeon-ah, aku sungguh beruntung bisa sekelas denganmu!"

Jonghyun benar-benar bertingkah seperti seorang fans fanatik. Joonmyeon lagi-lagi tersenyum, senyum anggunnya yang khas. "Aku juga beruntung sekelas dengan Jonghyun yang selalu ceria."

"Aahhh…" Jonghyun merasa tubuhnya melayang, menunjukkannbetapa bahagianya dia. "Joonmyeon-ah kau benar-benar seorang angel…"

Melihat tingkah laku dan ucapannya, tanpa sengaja ketiga namja anggota OSIS memandang Jonghyun dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Kasihan, prihatin, sampai-sampai merasa bersalah.

Wajah mereka seolah menyiratkan kasihan-sekali-kau-adalah-korban!

Jonghyun yang sudah berada di awang-awang terpaksa kembali kealam nyata. Dia mengerutkan kening, sadar akan pandangan aneh dari teman-teman di sekelilingnya. "Kenapa kalian menatapku dengan wajah begitu sendu?" tanyanya dengan nada heran yang kentara.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa." Yifan tersadar, begitu cepat ekspresi mukanya kembali datar, yang langsung diikuti Sehun dan Jongin.

_Siiing_~

Suasana mendadak sunyi. Diam-diam Joonmyeon mengirim sinyal kuat yang langsung ditangkap oleh ketiga sahabatnya. Senyum yang sangat lembut dengan pandangan mata penuh cinta.

Tapi bagi mereka bertiga, itu justru seperti sebuah panah beracun yang sanggup mengancam nyawa. Mau tidak mau ketiganya langsung berjingkat. Hawa pembunuh yang mengerikan itu pasti mereka sadari.

_Apa-apaan ekspresi kalian itu! Jangan macam-macam, pabbo!_ Jelas bagi ketiganya itu adalah arti senyuman Joonmyeon tadi.

Semakin ia tersenyum lembut, senyum hangat yang terlalu berlebihan, itu tandanya Princess Kim sedang menahan amarah.

"Oh Joonmyeon…" Jonghyun salah mengartikan, orang biasa memang selalu tertipu.

"Kenapa kau punya senyum semanis itu, aku sampai berdebar-debar!" Ia lantas memegang dadanya sendiri, merasakan debaran senang setiap kali melihat ketua OSIS ini.

"Ahn songsaenim datang!" Suara seorang siswa di depan pintunterpaksa membuatnya berhenti berimajinasi. Semua murid di kelas 2-C bergegas menuju bangkunya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali mereka berlima.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti saat istirahat siang kita berkumpul di ruang OSIS. Kita harus membahas rencana pertandingan bola untuk bulan depan." Joonmyeon mengatakannya tepat sebelum kembali ke mejanya yang ada di depan.

Yifan, Sehun, dan Jongin menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ya, ya, alasan itu pasti bohong. Mereka tahu, si Princess Kim pasti memanggil mereka untuk marah-marah.

"Enaknya kalian, setiap hari bersama Joonmyeon terus. Seandainya aku juga anggota OSIS, pasti aku tidak akan bosan untuk ikut rapat. Bisa lihat Joonmyeon setiap saat sih," keluh Jonghyun, nada iri jelas terpancar dari kata-katanya.

Sekarang, mereka bertiga berusaha tersenyum sewajarnya.

'Memang paling enak kalau tidak tahu apa-apa,' gumam Sehun dalam hati.

Pikirannya tidak berbeda jauh dari Jongin dan Yifan. 'Seandainya dia tahu kalau kita ini sudah seperti pesuruh Princess…'

'Lebih baik dia terus mengkhayal. Kasihan kalau dia tahu yang sebenarnya.'

"Pabbooyaaa!" Joonmyeon menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Seperti yang sudah mereka duga, alasan rapat di saat istirahat itu cuma bohong belaka. Mereka justru kena marah.

"Kalian ini gila ya? Bisa-bisanya memasang wajah seperti orang tersiksa di depan Jonghyun! Bagaimana kalau dia curiga dan mengira senyumku itu palsu?!"

'Memang palsu, kan…' Sehun cuma bisa menjawab dalam hati.

"Ck, bagaimana kalau dia mengira aku bukan Princess Kim yang anggun seperti yang didambakannya?"

'Memang bukan kan…' kali ini Jongin yang menjawabnya, sekali lagi cuma berani di dalam hati saja.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya! Bagaimana kalau…"

"Joonma, sudah waktunya kita baca permohonan yang masuk hari ini," ucap Yifan santai. "Kalau kau sering marah-marah, keriput yang belum waktunya muncul bisa terlihat tanpa kau sadari."

Mendadak Joonmyeon menghentikan kehisterisannya. "Benar juga." Buru-buru ia mengambil cermin tangan yang selalu tersedia di laci meja. "Aigoo… aku harus menahan diri, sudah susah payah tiap hari perawatan kulit, aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakannya."

Dengan penuh rasa terima kasih, Sehun dan Jongin menatap Yifan. Tidak salah lagi, yang sanggup mengontrol Joonmyeon memang cuma dia.

"Hunnie, bacakan permohonan yang masuk hari ini," tukas Joonmyeon yang masih sibuk melihat bayangan dirinya dicermin.

Namja itu langsung membuka laptop yang otomatis muncul dari dalam meja.

"Para target yang sudah kita tangani banyak menulis komentar dan pujian di dashboard Guardian."

Joonmyeon bergumam kecil, yang seolah ia tunjukkan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Itu tanda kalau mereka semua pasti baik-baik saja."

Yeoja itu lalu tersenyum lembut, yang tanpa ia dan anggota lain sadari, diam-diam dipandangi Yifan dari meja kerjanya. Namja itu lalu tersenyum kecil, penuh arti. Sebelum akhirnya ia terpaksa melepaskan pandangan karena Joonmyeon tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya.

"Lalu, apa saja permohonan yang masuk hari ini?"

"Tunggu sebentar…" Sehun lalu meng-klik salah satu tab. "Puluhan seperti biasanya. Oke, aku bacakan…"

Ia lantas berdehem sekali sebelum melanjutkan, "Permohonan pertama datang dari Jang Dongwoo kelas 3-D, dia memohon agar bisa bertemu Guardian secara langsung."

"Dongwoo lagi?" Joonmyeon terlihat bosan.

"Kenapa dia begitu ingin bertemu kita sih?" Jongin tidak habis pikir. "Apa dia tidak punya permohonan yang lebih penting?"

"Itu obsesinya." Yifan menjelaskan. "Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan dia mengirim permohonan yang sama setiap hari…"

"Lewati saja Hunnie. Next!" Fans atau orang sirik seperti Dongwoo sangat banyak di sekolah ini, jelas Joonmyeon tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Selanjutnya, Kangin kelas 3-E ingin membangun rumah besar di Seoul."

"Kita bukan tukang bangunan." Joonmyeon berdecak sekali, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi. "Next!"

"Tao ingin memiliki wajah seperti Park Sinhye."

"Jadi sekarang Tao menyukai Park Sinhye? Dia benar-benar aneh."

Joonmyeon sampai bingung mau berkomentar apa lagi. "Hunnie, kau saring permohonan yang lebih berbobot. Aku bisa gila kalau membaca permohonan model begitu! Next!

"Oke, oke… beri aku sedikit waktu." Sehun membaca semua e-mail dengan cepat. Tepat ketika sedang membaca permohonan yang ke lima puluh, tiba-tiba laptopnya berbunyi, menandakan ada e-mail baru yang masuk.

Sehun cepat-cepat membukanya, lantas membaca jajaran kalimat e-mail itu. Raut wajahnya pun perlahan-lahan berubah serius. "Ada satu permohonan yang baru masuk. Kurasa ini cukup berbobot."

Joonmyeon, Yifan, dan Jongin langsung memandangnya.

"Cepat bacakan."

"E-mail ini dikirim oleh Kim Ryeowook dari kelas 3-A. Isi permohonannya, 'Tolong kami Guardian…'," ujar Sehun.

Bersamaan, mereka bertiga bertukar pandang. "Kami?"

Sehun mengangguk, lantas melanjutkan, "Mungkin hanya aku yang mengirim permohonan ini, tapi aku yakin semua teman sekelasku juga merasakan tekanan yang sama. Aku berusaha keras mengeluarkan keberanian untuk mengirim permohonan meski ini sangat berbahaya bagi kami. Guardian, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia benar-benar seperti kutukan. Tolong lenyapkan Cerberus yang sudah membuat kami ketakutan setiap hari."

Hening sesaat. Setelah Sehun selesai membacakan permohonan itu, mereka berempat berada dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Mencerna satu per satu kata yang ditulis oleh Kim Ryeowook.

"Cerberus? Apa itu nama alias?" Jongin yang pertama kali mengeluarkan suara.

"Mungkin," jawab Sehun sekilas. Ia masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya, membaca barisan kata yang ada di sana, dan terakhir ia menekan tombol send. "Oke, aku sudah mengirim profil Kim Ryeowook ke laptop kalian."

Joonmyeon bergumam pelan. "Ternyata di sekolah ini pun ada macam-macam misteri yang menarik…"

"Kita harus menerima permohonan ini," lanjut Yifan.

Joonmyeon mengangguk sambil memandang foto seorang yeoja yang ada di layar laptopnya. Ia lantas tersenyum penuh semangat. "Kim Ryeowook, **target lock on! **"

Ponsel itu bergetar tepat pukul sebelas malam. Kim Ryeowook, si pemilik ponsel masih terjaga, ia sibuk mengerjakan tugas di meja belajarnya.

"Nomor tidak dikenal?" Ia memandang layar ponselnya yang terus menyala, lalu memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya. "Yeoboseyo?"

" **Guardian time!**" Suara yeoja terdengar di seberang sana.

Selama beberapa detik, Ryeowook tak bergerak. Ia melebarkan matanya, sangat kaget.

'Tidak mungkin! Ternyata legenda itu benar! Guardian memang benar-benar ada?' Ryeowook masih tak percaya, rasa senang dan takjub memenuhi hatinya.

"Ini benar-benar Guardian? Dari mana kau tahu nomor…"

"Itu tidak penting Kim Ryeowook-ssi," sela Suho. Selalu saja, targetnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan dan reaksi yang hampir sama.

"Ah ya… maksudku, apa kau benar-benar bisa membantuku?" Ryeowook mengucapkannya hati-hati, tapi ia juga tidak sabar untuk bertanya. Rasanya tiba-tiba seperti diselamatkan dari tepi jurang, seolah ada secercah harapan ditengah penderitaannya.

"Guardian akan membantumu." Suara Suho terdengar menenangkan.

"Hanya saja, bisa kau ceritakan detailnya? Tentang awal kemunculan Cerberus dan kutukannya."

Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perasaan Ryeowook sekarang, dia merasa separuh dari bebannya terangkat. Suara yeoja yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya bahkan sanggup membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Dan tiba-tiba saja air mata Ryeowook keluar, ia merasa benar-benar sudah sampai batasnya.

"Mianhae… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…"

"Gwaenchana. Tak ada yang melarangmu untuk menangis Ryeowook-ssi, yang terpenting… apa kau masih sanggup menceritakannya?"

Ryeowook buru-buru mengangguk. "Ne… aku bisa menceritakan semuanya." Yeoja itu lalu menghapus air matanya, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dengan mengeluarkan napas perlahan-lahan.

"Kelasku… kelas 3-A terkenal memiliki murid-murid yang pintar. Semua guru menganggap kelas kami adalah kelas unggulan. Bahkan semua muridnya menempati ranking teratas dan rata-rata nilai tertinggi di banding kelas lainnya. Tapi…" Ryeowook menggantung kalimatnya, lantas berbisik, "Ada sebuah rahasia di kelas kami."

"Rahasia?" Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. Ia terlihat tegang ketika mengingat kembali kejadian yang di mulai semester lalu.

Awal dari semua teror yang dialaminya. "Julukan kelas unggulan dan nilai kami yang sempurna… semua itu." Suaranya terbata-bata, "…sebenarnya bukan asli."

"Mwo?!"

"Semuanya di awali oleh Choi Eunnae." Suara Ryeowook seketika mengecil, jelas ada perasaan bersalah dalam nada suaranya.

"Pada dasarnya, dia berbeda dengan kami yang biasa-biasa saja. Eunnae adalah ketua kelas dan murid yang paling pintar diseluruh angkatan kelas tiga." Ia lalu menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Dan di saat ujian semester pertama, tiba-tiba saja dia memberi kami bocoran soal beserta jawaban ujian."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kali ini Suho terlihat sangat terkejut. Ryeowook langsung menggeleng. "Kami sama sekali tidak tahu darimana dia mendapat soal-soal itu… tapi yang pasti, pengaruh Eunnae sangat kuat…"

"Jadi, kalian semua menggunakan bocoran itu?"

Ryeowook menelan ludah sebelum menjawabnya lirih. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti kami semua mendapatkannya. Masalah maunmenggunakan bocoran itu atau tidak tergantung dari keinginan kaminsendiri."

"Apa kau tahu apa tujuan Eunnae melakukannya? Maksudku kenapa dia harus susah payah mengambil soal ujian untuk kalian? Toh dia sendiri tidak membutuhkannya."

"Awalnya kami pikir dia baik sampai rela mencuri soal-soal ujian untuk meningkatkan nilai kami, tapi ternyata…" Tiba-tiba saja suara Ryeowook mengeras.

"…dia hanya ingin mempermainkan kami semua. Setelah memberikan soal itu, dia menjadikan kami budaknya. Dia jadi penguasa kelas yang otoriter." Nada kebencian dalam kata-katanya tak bisa ditutupi lagi.

"Jadi… bocoran soal itu dijadikannya senjata untuk mengontrol kelas 3-A?" Suho mulai bisa menebak jalan pikiran Choi Eunnae.

"Ne…" Ryeowook kembali menghela napas. "Dan bodohnya, kami masuk jebakannya. Setelah itu dia terus menekan kami. Dia mengancam akan berhenti memberi bocoran soal untuk ujian selanjutnya."

"Jadi, kalian semua rela menuruti perkataan Eunnae hanya karena imbalan picik seperti bocoran soal ujian?" Suho meninggikan suaranya.

Ryeowook kembali terisak. "Aku memang merasa bersalah karena membohongi semua orang, apalagi orangtuaku…" Suaranya bergetar hebat, bahunya naik turun menahan tangis. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Orangtuaku sangat bangga atas nilai-nilaiku… aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengakui yang sebenarnya, mereka pasti akan kecewa padaku…"

Suho merenungkan kata-kata yeoja itu, lalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. 'Eunnae pasti sudah merencanakannya dengan matang. Diapasti bisa menduga reaksi teman-teman sekelasnya sama seperti yang ditunjukkan Ryeowook sekarang…'

"Tapi…" Suara Ryeowook langsung membuat Suho kembali fokus padanya. "Sekitar tiga bulan lalu, Eunnae mengalami kecelakaan. Sebuah mobil menabraknya dan ia koma sampai sekarang," lanjutnya.

Suho mengerutkan kening. "Lalu?"

"Dan beberapa hari setelah peristiwa itu, Cerberus tiba-tiba muncul." Ryeowook lalu menghela napas panjang. "Karena Cerberus, keadaan kelas kami jadi makin tegang. Ditambah lagi, tanpa adanya Eunnae, nilai-nilai kami semua merosot dan membuat para guruncuriga." Ryeowook menghela napas panjang lagi, mengeluarkan sisa-sisa energi yang ia punya.

"Cerberus memperparah keadaan sampai kami tersiksa," lanjutnya dengan suara lebih pelan, tanpa bisa dikontrol, nada suaranya selalu bergetar setiap kali mengucapkan nama itu.

"Memangnya apa yang Cerberus lakukan?"

"Dia meneror kami." Ryeowook berusaha menekan suaranya, berbicara dengan sangat pelan dan lambat. "Dia tahu rahasia kelas 3-A dan mengancam akan memberitahu sekolah."

"Bila memang dia mengancam, tebusan apa yang dia inginkan dari kelas kalian?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Ryeowook cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Cerberus hanya mengirim sms, lalu mengambil fotoku yang diambil diam-diam… dia benar-benar melakukannya untuk kesenangan semata. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memberi perintah atau menginginkan sesuatu. Dia hanya ingin membuatku merasa tertekan…" Lalu suaranya menghilang, ia menangis sesenggukan.

"Awalnya tidak ada yang mau bicara tentang Cerberus. Semua orang takut untuk memulai, tapi akhirnya kami sama-sama tahu bahwa teror itu memang ada di kelas 3-A. Kami selalu memeriksa ponsel hampir setiap saat, menunggu pesan Cerberus yang tiba-tiba datang."

"Apa terornya selalu datang setiap hari?"

"Ne… dan yang lebih menakutkan, dia seolah mengerti pikiran kami." Ryeowook menambahkan, "Jika aku berani mematikan atau mengganti nomor ponsel, dia mengancam atau mengirim bukti pada orangtuaku dan menyebarkannya di sekolah…"

Ryeowook lalu terdiam cukup lama. Sebenarnya, ingin sekali dia bercerita panjang, tapi ketakutan dan tekanan membuatnya tak sanggup bicara. Dia takut Cerberus mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan sekarang.

"Apa kau masih sanggup menceritakannya?" Suara Suho mengeras,

"Karena kau sudah sampai tahap ini, kau tidak bisa mundur lagi Ryeowook-ssi."

Ryeowook langsung tersentak seketika. 'Ya.. yang dikatakan Guardian memang benar. Aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.' Ia sudah bertekad bahkan sebelum mengirimkan permohonannya.

"Guardian, aku merasa…" Ryeowook mengucapkannya dengan desahan pelan. "Ini adalah kutukan Choi Eunnae."

Suho terkesiap, antara kaget dan tak percaya.

"Awalnya kami semua tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ini benar-benar kebetulan yang aneh. Teror itu datang setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa Eunnae…"

"Bukannya dia mengalami koma? Bagaimana bisa kalian menganggap kutukan…"

"Karena Eunnae adalah orang yang jahat." Ryeowook menyela kalimat Suho. "Sikap Eunnae yang terlalu sombong membuat kami membencinya. Dia menempati ranking satu dan menganggap dirinya sebagai penguasa kelas."

"Selain itu orangtuanya adalah ketua PTA (Parents Teacher Association), jadi tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan meski dia sering bertindak kasar dan seenaknya sendiri. Kami benar-benar tidak berdaya untuk melawan. Apalagi, kami juga membutuhkan jawaban ujian darinya."

"Ini adalah saat yang paling penting. Kami ingin lulus dengan baik dan tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan siapa pun. Apalagi dengan Eunnae yang memiliki kekuasaan di kelas."

"Jadi karena dia orang jahat, kau menganggap ini kutukannya? Itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal." Suho jelas tak percaya dengan sesuatu yang berbau gaib seperti itu.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu awalnya… tapi, semuanya terlalu kebetulan. Kau tahu… di setiap pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Cerberus, selalu ada inisial E.N. di akhir pesannya."

"EN? Eun Nae?" Suho menebaknya.

"Ya, aku ingin menganggap itu sebagai kebetulan, tapi tidak hanya waktu kemunculan Cerberus, bahkan inisialnya pun mengarah kepadanya. Benar-benar aneh, Cerberus selalu mencantumkan dua huruf itu di akhir kalimatnya… seolah-olah ingin membuat kami makin ketakutan."

"Lalu, apa kau tahu bagaimana keadaan teman-temanmu yang lain?"

"Meski tidak pernah menyebut nama nya secara langsung, tapi perilaku mereka persis sepertiku. Kami semua sama, pengecut yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di bawah kendali Cerberus… keadaan yang sama seperti Eunnae masih ada di kelas. Bahkan jauh lebih buruk."

"Kau tidak sama." Suho memotong kalimatnya, lalu tersenyum renyah. "Kau punya keberanian untuk mengirim permohonan pada Guardian meski resikonya, rahasia kelasmu akan terbongkar bila Cerberus mengetahuinya."

Ryeowook cuma bisa tertegun, setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan Guardian sanggup membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Sama sekali tak ada penyesalan di hatinya karena telah mengirimkan permohonan kepada mereka.

"Ini pertanyaan terakhirku…" Suho kembali melanjutkan, "Apa kau benar-benar yakin ini kutukan dari Choi Eunnae?"

Ryeowook langsung mengagguk lemah. "Karena aku tidak bisa mencurigai siapa pun di kelas. Tidak ada satupun murid di kelasku yang memiliki nama dengan inisial E.N. Selain itu, nilai kami semua menurun tanpa terkecuali…"

Ia kemudian berasumsi. "Teror Cerberus sama sekali tidak membawa keuntungan bagi satu orang pun di kelas 3-A, kecuali… tentu saja Eunnae. Mereka berdua sama-sama suka melihat orang lain tersiksa. Lagipula, Eunnae berbeda dengan kami, meski di-skors atau mendapat hukuman bila bocoran soal itu ketahuan oleh pihak sekolah, dia pasti sanggup bertahan. Meski aku tidak mau mengatakannya, tapi Choi Eunnae adalah yeoja yang sangat pintar."

Dengan seksama Suho mendengar ceritanya. Berpikir cukup lama, lalu kembali bicara. "Baiklah Kim Ryeowook-ssi, terima kasih karena kau mempercayaiku. Guardian pasti akan berusaha membantumu mengembalikan kedamaian kelas 3-A. Dan yang terpenting…" Ia kemudian menekan nada suara dalam kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Menghentikan Cerberus untuk selamanya."

"Ternyata masalahnya lebih rumit dari yang kuduga." Jongin menggaruk kepalanya tanpa sadar. "Apalagi yang dituduh adalah orang yang sedang koma…"

Sehun dan Yifan langsung mengangguk sekali, tanda setuju.

Pagi ini, sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai, mereka berkumpul di ruangan OSIS seperti biasa. Kembali mendiskusikan permohonan yang baru saja mereka terima.

"Jadi bagaimana noona?" tanya Sehun masih sibuk memperhatikan laptopnya, membaca profil lengkap dua puluh lima murid yang terdaftar di kelas 3-A. Termasuk Choi Eunnae.

"Aku masih bingung, apa sebenarnya motif Cerberus melakukan teror? Apa dia hanya ingin mempermainkan murid-murid di kelas 3-A? Tapi apa untungnya?"

Joonmyeon menemui jalan buntu, sel-sel di otaknya terus bekerja. "Aku juga yakin, pasti ada alasan si pelaku memakai nama Cerberus."

"Alasan?" Sehun tidak mengerti. "Memang Cerberus itu ada artinya?"

"Cerberus adalah salah satu makhluk dalam mitos Yunani," jawab Jongin.

"Cerberus adalah anjing raksasa berkepala tiga yang menjaga pintu masuk dunia bawah Tartarus yang dikuasai oleh Dewa Hades," imbuh Yifan. "Cerberus diciptakan untuk menjadi penjaga."

"Jadi singkatnya, Cerberus mengabdikan hidupnya untuk menjaga pintu masuk menuju tempat Dewa Hades, begitu?" Sehun kembali bertanya, meski dia jago IT, tapi dia benar-benar lemah di bidang sastra atau sejarah.

Yifan dan Jongin langsung mengangguk.

"Seandainya, si Cerberus memang punya alasan memakai nama yang berasal dari mitos Yunani, itu berarti…" Joonmyeon menggantung ucapannya, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada yang masih dipenuhi keraguan. "Ada kemungkinan, Cerberus menjaga sesuatu. Mungkin ada sosok Hades di balik ini semua."

Ucapannya membuat ketiga namja itu saling berpandangan, rasanya kasus kali ini memang lebih rumit dan misterius.

"Sekarang saatnya kita bagi tugas…" Joonmyeon dengan cepat membagi perintah.

"Kkamjong, kau selidiki situasi kelas 3-A. Berusahalah mendekati salah satu dari mereka dan cari informasi mengenai teror Cerberus. Cukup satu orang saja, aku ingin tahu apakah cara meneror dan pola yang dia gunakan persis seperti yang dia lakukan pada Ryeowook."

"Call." Jongin langsung mengangguk.

"Wufan-ah." Joonmyeon memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku minta kau terus mengawasi kelas 3-A melalui CCTV secara khusus. Perhatikan semua yang mereka lakukan, jangan lepaskan pandanganmu dari mereka. Dan satu lagi, aku ingin kau memeriksa kondisi Eunnae saat ini."

Yifan mengangguk sekali. Ia lalu mengambil remote dari saku celananya. Menekan sebuah tombol dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ruang kelas muncul di dalam layarnya. Dia sudah menyambungkan kamera CCTV kelas 3-A dengan remote khusus buatannya.

"Dan terakhir Sehunnie…" Joonmyeon langsung melayangkan pandangan pada namja berkacamata itu. "Aku minta kau menyadap ponsel semua siswa kelas 3-A, termasuk wali kelasnya."

"Eh?" Tidak hanya Sehun, Yifan dan Jongin juga terlihat bingung. "Wali kelasnya juga? Kau mencurigainya?"

"Semua yang berada di kelas 3-A punya potensi jadi Cerberus."

Joonmyeon menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Bukan pekerjaan mudah untuk mengawasi dan menguntit mereka hampir setiap saat. Cerberus pasti juga bukan orang yang asal-asalan."

"Ok… selamat bekerja!" Joonmyeon memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan setelah memberi perintah. "Dan selalu ingat pesanku…"

" _Jangan sampai ketahuan_. " Bersamaan, mereka bertiga kompak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bagus!" Joonmyeon lalu asyik mengamati wajahnya di cermin. Satu dari sekian banyak kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya.

"Dan sekarang, kau mau bersantai-santai minum teh?" Sehun menyindirnya. "Atau mau mengamati wajah sempurnamu di cermin selama berjam-jam?"

"Kali ini ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan." Senyum di wajah Joonmyeon menghilang, ia meletakkan cermin kecilnya di atas meja sambil memandang Sehun tegas. "Aku tidak bisa bersantai-santai…"

"Wow, tumben." Jongin bersiul kecil, terlihat sangat takjub.

"Padahal Princess ini kan yang paling malas kalau disuruh turun tangan saat penyelidikan…"

"Jadi apa tugasmu?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit ganjil.

"Ini hari Selasa! Ada pertandingan matrial art yang harus kurekam sekarang. Sungguh menyebalkan, kenapa pertandingannya pas kita mau masuk kelas sih?" Joonmyeon mengeluh. "Wufan-ah, cepat nyalakan TV-nya! Jangan sampai ketinggalan."

Sehun dan Jongin yang sempat terpana tiba-tiba bengong, lalu ekspresi itu digantikan dengan wajah pasrah tanda menyerah.

"Ini salah kita karena terlalu banyak berharap," bisik Sehun. Jongin terpaksa setuju. "Sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan berubah…"

Yifan memandang keduanya dengan senyum simpul. Ya, dia tidak mungkin lupa. Joonmyeon memang sangat suka pertandingan matrial art dari dulu. Dan ia jelas merahasiakan hal ini. Alasannya tentu saja, karena seorang Princess tidak cocok menontonnya. Sekarang, setelah anak buahnya keluar dari ruangan OSIS,

Joonmyeon masih betah berada di sana. Sambil menunggu acara matrial art dimulai, pikirannya mulai melayang memandangi seluruh ruangan. Tiba-tiba, seperti ada yang menarik minatnya, ia lantas berdiri, menuju jajaran monitor yang terletak di dekat dinding besar.

Ia fokuskan pandangan pada salah satu monitor yang memperlihatkan sebuah kelas yang begitu tenang, bahkan di saat jam pelajaran belum mulai. Ia menyadari keganjilan itu. Memang tidak begitu kentara, tapi tetap saja tidak biasa. Suasana yang terlalu tegang dan mencekam. Di kelas 3-A.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil penyelidikan kalian kemarin?" Joonmyeon dengan gaya seorang bos duduk di kursinya dan memandang dua namja yang berdiri di depannya. Tinggal Sehun yang belum kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Kelas itu memang aneh." Yifan menyimpulkan hasil penyelidikannya. "Saat pelajaran bahkan saat istirahat, tidak ada seorang pun yang keluar dari kelas. Mereka tetap di meja masing-masing, dan seperti kata Kim Ryeowook… mereka selalu menggenggam ponsel, hampir setiap saat."

"Apa kau melihat keanehan lain?"

"Ne. Teror dari Cerberus sepertinya selalu dikirim bersamaan tepat setelah jam pelajaran terakhir."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Jongin mengerutkan kening, merasa penasaran.

"Mereka semua tetap tak beranjak dari kursi meski bel pulang berbunyi. Kira-kira lima menit setelah guru yang terakhir mengajar keluar, barulah mereka mulai bergegas pulang. Tidak ada suara apa pun kecuali getaran ponsel yang terdengar hampir bersamaan di kelas 3-A."

"Mungkin karena ketenangan yang diperlihatkan kelas itu, kita justru tidak pernah menyadarinya…" Jongin mulai berasumsi.

"Jadi mereka menerima pesan di saat yang hampir bersamaan?"

"Kurasa begitu. Ekspresi ketakutan di wajah mereka jelas menunjukkan dari siapa pesan itu dikirim."

"Cerberus," Joonmyeon mendesah pelan. "Lalu, apa kau sudah tahu keadaan Eunnae? Apa benar dia koma?"

"Kecelakaan yang dialaminya membuat Eunnae terluka parah. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia memang mengalami koma." Yifan lalu memandang Joonmyeon dengan tatapan serius. "Eunnae belum pernah sadar sejak kecelakaan yang menimpanya tiga bulan lalu."

Joonmyeon terdiam cukup lama, memperhatikan dengan seksama seluruh penjelasan Yifan. Lalu ia beralih pada namja di sebelah Yifan. "Kkamjong… bagaimana dengan penyelidikanmu?"

"Kemarin aku mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Lee Sungmin. Salah satu korban Cerberus."

"Bagus!" Joonmyeon terlihat sangat puas. "Melihat satu-satunya kemampuanmu yang paling berguna adalah mempengaruhi orang, aku tidak perlu tahu bagaimana caramu bisa membuatnya buka mulut. Ceritakan saja apa yang dikatakannya."

Jongin langsung nyengir, meski Joonmyeon juga bukan berniat memujinya, tetap saja dia merasa bangga. "Sebenarnya Wufan ikut membantuku…" Ia mengerling pada namja di sebelahnya, yang tetap berwajah setenang air.

"Aku meminta Wufan mengawasi orang-orang yang berada di sekitarbSungmin, menunggu sampai tidak ada satu pun di sekitarnya, lalubaku menculik dan membawanya ke rumahku." Entah kenapa nada suara Jongin terlihat makin bersemangat. "Dia terlihat sangat shock sekaligus senang. Memang siapa sih yang bisa menolak pesonaku…"

"Cukup." Joonmyeon memandangnya dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak peduli dengan itu."

"Oke, oke. Akan kuceritakan intinya." Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada, meminta yeoja itu agar tenang. 'Princess memang mengerikan, sudah cukup kemarin membuatnya meledak… orang baik memang harus mengalah,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ehmm…" Jongin berdehem sebelum melanjutkan. "Cukup lama sebelum dia mau buka mulut. Ternyata pengaruh Cerberus memang sangat hebat. Butuh waktu satu jam sampai aku bisa membuatnya percaya padaku… mengatakan bahwa di rumahku tidak akan ada yang bisa menguntitnya. Bahkan kutukan sekalipun."

Namja itu lalu terlihat serius. "Ternyata caranya sama. Sungmin juga diancam seperti Kim Ryeowook. Cerberus selalu mengirim sms- sms seperti, 'Aku terus mengawasimu', 'Jangan berani macam-macam' dan yang semakin membuatnya ketakutan, tentu saja foto-foto yang diambil tanpa ia sadari."

"Apa foto-foto itu dikirim setiap hari?"

"Tidak juga, tapi menurut Sungmin, Cerberus mengirimnya secara berkala. Tiga sampai empat kali seminggu, waktunya pun tidak tentu. Kadang pagi, siang, atau malam. Di sekolah, di jalan, di depan rumah… kerja Cerberus benar-benar seperti paparazzi profesional."

"Tentu saja, _Tuan_ _Penguntit_ _Cerberus_ hampir tidak bisa membuatnya berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran. Membuat seorang yeoja sampai depresi seperti itu, dia benar-benar keterlaluan," lanjutnya dengan nada sungguh-sungguh.

Jelas sekali, namja ini memang paling lemah dengan yang namanya yeoja.

"Hebat juga dia." Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis. "Cerberus bisa membuat dua puluh empat orang ketakutan dengan sosoknya yang _bahkan_ tak terlihat."

"Oh ya, Sungmin juga bereaksi sama seperti Ryeowook, dia menganggap si peneror Cerberus itu kutukan Choi Eunnae." Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Aku bahkan sampai berbohong kalau di rumahku ada cenayang khusus penolak kutukan… baru dia mau cerita padaku."

Yifan tiba-tiba berkata, "Mungkin saja Cerberus memang ingin membuat Eunnae terlihat sebagai pelaku. Cara itu lebih aman baginya."

"Maksudmu?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ne. Itu sangat masuk akal," jawab joonmyeon dengan senyum merekah. "Dia sangat cermat melihat situasi. Mungkin saja Cerberusnmengetahui perangai Eunnae dan membuat teror yang meng-kambinghitamkan-nya. Dia sengaja menulis inisial itu untuk membuat mereka percaya tentang kutukan yang mungkin dilakukan roh Eunnae."

"Aah… begitu ya…" Jongin langsung menjentikkan jari. "Jadi dengan keadaan Eunnae yang sedang koma, Cerberus semakin leluasanbergerak. Dan lagi, tidak akan ada bukti nyata jika mereka percayandengan kutukan…"

"Singkatnya, Cerberus memang menginginkan murid-murid di kelas 3-A percaya dan yakin kalau pelaku teror itu adalah Choi Eunnae," imbuh Yifan sambil memandang Joonmyeon dan Jongin bergantian.

Pintu ruang OSIS mendadak terbuka. "Aku sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya!" Suara Sehun langsung memenuhi ruangan.

Ia cepat-cepat menutup pintu di belakangnya, lalu mendatangi mereka bertiga. "Baiklah… kuakui intuisimu cukup hebat noona."

"Hah?" Joonmyeon langsung mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti.

"Satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui, wali kelas 3-A adalah Kang songsaenim."

"Eh?" Yifan yang pertama kali bereaksi mendengar ucapan Sehun, dan namja berkacamata itu pun langsung mengangguk padanya.

"Nama lengkap Kang songsaenim adalah Kang Eennoo…" lanjut Yifan.

"E.N. bisa jadi Een Noo…" Joonmyeon mendesah pelan, lalu kembali memandang Sehun. "Bukti apa yang kau temukan?"

"Masalahnya tidak ada bukti yang tertuju ke wali kelas mereka selain inisial EN itu, tapi aku sudah menemukan bukti siapa Cerberus sebenarnya."

Ketiganya langsung memandang Sehun.

"Pelakunya ada tiga orang. Mereka adalah murid-murid kelas 3-A itu sendiri."

"Perbandingan yang cocok, anjing berkepala tiga dan pelakunya tiga orang…" Jongin terlihat mulai paham dengan tindakan si pelaku.

Sehun langsung mengangguk setuju. "Selain menyadap ponsel, aku juga menyadap e-mail mereka. Dan kutemukan ini…" Ia cepat-cepat duduk di tempatnya dan secara otomatis sebuah laptop keluar dari lubang yang langsung terbuka di atas meja kerjanya.

Joonmyeon, Yifan, dan Jongin langsung berdiri mengelilingi meja namja itu sambil melihat layar laptop di depan mereka.

"Ini benar-benar keterlaluan…" Suara Jongin sedikit mengeras.

"Dua murid namja, Xi Luhan dan Kim Jongdae, dan seorang yeoja, Kim Minseok. Mereka bertigalah Cerberus." Sehun membeberkan profil lengkap ketiganya.

"Coba kalian baca ini… e-mail pertama mereka bertiga tentang Cerberus."

Joonmyeon buru-buru membaca satu per satu kata yang tertera di e-mail milik Xi Luhan, salah seorang tersangka Cerberus. Pesan itu dikirim ke dua orang Cerberus lainnya, tepatnya tiga bulan lalu.

**Jongdae-ya, Minseok-ah… besok adalah waktu kemunculan Cerberus. Kuharap kita bisa menyelesaikan tugas sesuai rencana.**

"Mereka sangat terkoordinasi. Masing-masing memiliki tugas untuk mengawasi tujuh orang murid kelas 3-A setiap harinya." Sehun lalu menunjukkan semua isi pesan dari ketiga alamat e-mail yang telah disadapnya.

"Tidak heran nilai mereka juga turun, setiap hari sibuk menguntit dan mengirim sms ancaman pada murid lain. Tapi apa motifnya?" Joonmyeon menggaruk-garuk dagunya, terlihat belum puas.

"Kalau memang ingin menjatuhkan kelas 3-A, kenapa mereka sendiri ikut mengorbankan nilai dan waktu? Kalau hanya untuk main-main, mereka tidak mungkin melakukan sampai sejauh itu…"

"Mungkin mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat membenci Choi Eunnae," sela Yifan.

Joonmyeon langsung membelalakkan mata. "Jadi, ini semua semata-mata untuk menjatuhkan Eunnae?" Kemungkinan demi kemungkinan masih memenuhi kepalanya.

"Tepat sekali, Wufan hyung!" Sehun tertawa kecil. "Aku membaca semua pesan mereka sebelum kecelakaan yang menimpanya… dan dari awal, ketiganya memang tidak menyukai yeoja itu."

"Hanya saja aku benar-benar tidak menyangka mereka bisa berbuat sejauh ini. Rencana pembentukan Cerberus tidak pernah mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja semua ini muncul dengan rapi."

"Magnae, semua informasi yang kau dapatkan hanya melalui e-mail dan sms, kan? Mungkin saja mereka tidak membahas rencananya melalui itu, melainkan mereka bertemu langsung," imbuh Jongin, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada aneh, " seperti kita. "

"Ne. Kalian semua benar…" Joonmyeon bergumam pelan, tanpa sadar ia memejamkan mata, berpikir keras. "Tapi rasanya… tidak se-simple itu…"

"Maksudmu?" Jongin makin dibuat pusing.

"Mungkin saja mereka juga diperintah orang lain.." Yifan kembali berasumsi.

Joonmyeon mengangguk setuju, lalu menghela napas. "Rasanya aneh kan? Meski mereka benci Eunnae, tapi bukan mereka saja yang merasa begitu. Lagi pula e-mail dan sms mereka tidak pernah membahas, atau paling tidak membuat rencana yang berhubungan dengan Cerberus sekalipun . Apa mungkin tiba-tiba saja mereka menciptakan Cerberus dalam waktu satu hari? Itu terlalu janggal."

Jongin menimpali, "Tapi kalau benar mereka memang diperintah, oleh siapa?"

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba saja Sehun sadar akan sesuatu, dengan kecepatan kilat, ia membaca seluruh e-mail dalam laptopnya. Berusaha menemukan hal yang terlewatkan.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Berbarengan ketiganya bertanya.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi ini mungkin bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Mereka pernah membahas tentang seseorang, meski cuma sekali…"

**Demi dia. Kita harus berhasil.**

Setelah membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Luhan pada Minseok dan Jongdae, keempatnya langsung bertukar pandang.

"Xi Luhan, kurasa dia adalah pemimpin Cerberus," ucap Jongin.

" _Demi_ _dia_. Si dia itu mungkin yang memegang kendali… tapi siapa?" Joonmyeon masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, berulang kali membaca pesan itu, tapi tetap saja tidak menemukan petunjuk lain.

"Meski kita juga mencurigai Kang songsaenim sebagai bagian dari Cerberus… tapi kita tidak punya bukti. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan." Sehun memberi penjelasan.

"Lagipula Kang songsaenim adalah salah satu guru terbaik yang dimiliki sekolah ini, aku ragu dia adalah dalang di balik semuanya…"

Jongin terdengar tak yakin.

"Baiklah, karena cuma beliau satu-satunya orang yang kita curigai sekarang…" Joonmyeon lalu memberi keputusan terakhir. "Wufan-ah, selidiki Kang songsaenim."

"Mworago?" Suara mereka bergema sangat keras. Di rumah keluarga Kim yang juga basecamp Guardian generasi enam,

Joonmyeon, Sehun, dan Jongin terdengar sangat kaget.

"Wufan, kau yakin informasi itu benar?" Jongin masih tidak bisa percaya mendengarnya.

"Seratus persen," jawab Yifan tanpa ragu. "Aku dapat bukti dari orang yang bekerja di kantor polisi, nama Kang Eennoo memang ada di sana."

"Jadi Kang songsaenim adalah mantan narapidana? Begitu?" Sehun geleng-geleng kepala. "Apa sekolah tidak mengecek dulu sebelum menerimanya sebagai guru?"

"Hal itu sengaja dirahasiakan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, kecuali kepala sekolah yang merekrutnya." Yifan menjelaskan dengan lugas. "Sewaktu remaja, Kang songsaenim adalah seorang _yankee_. Suatu hari geng-nya berkelahi dengan geng lain dan dia hampir membunuh leadernya… karena peristiwa itu, dia di penjara selama satu tahun."

"Dan aku juga menemukan sesuatu yang sangat penting." Yifan menambahkan, "Ketiga orang yang menjadi Cerberus itu memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Kang songsaenim, setidaknya dulu."

"Dulu?" Sehun langsung bertanya, mewakili rasa penasaran kedua anggota Guardian lainnya.

"Luhan, Minseok, dan Jongdae pernah terdaftar sebagai anggota klub yang meneliti sejarah budaya asing, tapi klub itu segera ditutup karena hanya punya tiga anggota. Dan satu-satunya guru yang bersedia menjadi Pembina klub itu adalah…"

"Kang Eennoo." Ketiganya melanjutkan ucapan Yifan. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya saling melempar senyum.

"Ternyata memang bukan asal-asalan mereka memilih nama Cerberus. Menggunakan nama-nama dari mitologi karena mereka memang menyukai sejarah Yunani… hmm, cukup masuk akal." Jongin manggut-manggut.

Berbeda dengannya, Sehun justru menunjukkan wajah kesal.

"Ahhh… kenapa aku tidak menemukan hal itu di profil mereka?" Ia yang memang biasanya paling jago melacak, jadi merasa dikalahkan oleh Yifan.

"Klub itu tidak pernah resmi dimasukkan dalam daftar ekstrakulikuler sekolah dan langsung ditutup hanya beberapa minggu setelah dibuka." Yifan berusaha menenangkannya. "Informasi itu kudapatkan dari pembukuan OSIS."

"Sudahlah magnae, kau kan jagonya melacak melalui benda ini ," ucap Jongin sambil menyentuh laptop namja berkacamata itu. "Tapi kalau urusan ketelitian, dia jagonya." Ia lalu mengerling pada Yifan.

"Sudah cukup." Joonmyeon langsung memotong ucapan mereka.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya berdebat tentang siapa yang paling jago mendapatkan informasi."

Diam-diam Yifan berterimakasih pada Joonmyeon, kalau tidak dihentikan, Sehun pasti akan terus protes karena dia paling benci kalah apalagi di bidang yang jadi spesialisasinya.

"Oke, kembali ke topik masalah. Kemarin aku ke rumah sakit tempat Eunnae di rawat, untuk memastikan sesuatu yang kulupakan…"

"Memastikan apa?"

Yifan memandang wajah-wajah di depannya sebelum melanjutkan,

"Kang songsaenim dan ketiga Cerberus pernah menjenguk Choi Eunnae bersama-sama. Hanya sekali, tapi kurasa bukan kebetulan."

"Kapan mereka datang menjenguk Eunnae?" Joonmyeon tanpa sadar tersenyum, seolah telah menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya.

"Tepat seminggu sebelum Cerberus muncul di kelas 3-A," jawab Yifan yang membuat ketiganya menyadari sesuatu.

Mereka bertukar pandang setelah sempat terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Apa mungkin… perkiraan kita benar? Di balik Cerberus, ada seorang Hades…" Jongin berusaha mengingat-ingat semua informasi yang sudah ia dapat, merangkainya satu per satu untuk menemukan jawaban yang paling tepat dan logis.

"Kita tidak bisa menduga-duga." Joonmyeon tiba-tiba tersenyum di saat anggota lainnya sibuk berpikir, ia mengetuk jari-jarinya di atas meja, dan tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening. Yifan,

Jongin, dan Sehun hanya diam, menunggu apa yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Joonmyeon berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya. Ia lalu mengangkat kepala, memandang ketiga namja itu sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan. "Tidak ada cara lain, mereka sendiri yang harus membuka kedoknya," ujarnya mantap.

**To Be Berlanjut**

"Kami datang untuk menyapa anda…"

.

"Anda tidak akan bisa melindungi mereka."

.

"Ada perubahan rencana."

.

.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

.

"Benar-benar… kita nyaris saja tertipu."

.

"Dia teledor,"

.

.

"Aku hanya…"

.

"Kita dibohongi,"

.

"Seperti yang kuduga."

.

"Daebak, kalian sangat hebat…"

.

"Jadi kalian akan melenyapkan mereka?"

.

"Apa maksud kalian?"

.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang…"

.

"Tidak ada yang aneh."

.

"Apa-apaan kalian!"

.

"Kauuu!"

.

.

.

~Coming Soon~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chouzetsu no Hogosha (Amazing Guardian)**

**Author : **L_970112

**Pairing **: Krisho and more to come (Official pairing and Crack pairing)

**Other Character **: dapat berganti setiap chap-nya

**Disclaimer **: Remake dari novel judul yang sama karya Orihara Ran

**Genre **: Friendship, Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Rate **: T

**Length** : Chaptered (2 of 8)

**Warning **: Genderswitch, Out of Character, and typo (s) inside

"Selamat malam Kang Eennoo-ssi…" Suara itu terdengar sangat dekat, tidak terlalu keras, tapi sanggup membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Si… siapa?" Dalam kegelapan, namja yang dipanggil Eennoo itu langsung bangun. Cepat-cepat tangannya meraih meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur dan menyalakan lampu tidur yang ada di atasnya.

Begitu lampu menyala, Ia langsung terkesiap. Tiba-tiba saja, dua orang asing dengan dandanan aneh telah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, sebagian dari otak kecilnya bahkan sempat mengira mereka adalah hantu.

Tapi pikiran konyol itu langsung hilang begitu kedua makhluk asing itu mengeluarkan suara, " **Guardian** **time**! " ucap keduanya dengan nada yang sangat kontras, yang yeoja berambut ungu mengucapkan dengan ceria, sedangkan yang namja berambut biru mengucapkannya dengan nada seperti orang mengintrogasi penjahat, sangat kaku dan sedikit menyeramkan.

"Gu, Guardian?" Kang songsaenim sontak terpaku, matanya melebar dengan ekspresi aneh. Wajah tirus dengan bingkai mata kecil yang terlihat tak seimbang dibandingkan hidungnya yang berukuran besar itu menatap Suho dan Kris. Rambut berombaknya kusut dan tak beraturan, seperti tidak pernah tersentuh sisir dalam jangka waktu lama. Tanpa Kang songsaenim sadari, ada rasa takut yang melandanya.

"Legenda Hogosha High School, jadi kalian benar-benar ada, tidak mung…"

" **GOTCHA**! " Mereka berdua memutus ucapannya.

"Kami datang untuk menyapa anda…" Suho langsung mengembangkan senyum simpul yang entah kenapa membuat guru itu semakin bergidik.

Yeoja itu memajukan wajahnya tepat di depan Kang songsaenim.

"Atau…" Suaranya mendadak berubah menjadi bisikan. "…harus kupanggil Hades?"

Setelah ucapan terakhir Suho, Kang songsaenim tak bisa lagi menutupi ketakutan dirinya yang jelas terpancar, tidak hanya dari ekspresi wajahnya, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar dengan sangat hebat. "Da… darimana kalian tahu…"

"Cerberus." Kris langsung menjawabnya. "Tidak sulit untuk menemukan tiga murid kesayangan songsaenim yang ada dibalik semua ini…"

Entah muncul kekuatan dari mana, Kang songsaenim langsung berdiri tegak, wajahnya terlihat tegang. "Mereka tidak bersalah, akulah yang memerintah mereka!"

"Heeeh." Suho mengeluarkan suara ejekan. "Wah, wah… kami benar-benar tidak menyangka anda langsung mengakuinya…"

"Karena sudah tidak ada gunanya aku mengelak, toh kalian juga sudah tahu."

"Ani." Kris tiba-tiba menatap guru itu dengan mata elang-nya, dan tanpa sadar, Kang songsaenim mundur selangkah hingga kakinya menabrak ujung tempat tidur. "Kami belum tahu apa alasan anda melakukan teror di kelas 3-A."

Selama sedetik Kang songsaenim berusaha mencerna ucapan Kris, lalu mendadak saja Suho bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi yang diperlihatkannya. 'Dia lega?' Suho bertanya dalam hati, heran.

"Anda mantan _yankee_, kan?" Yeoja itu berusaha memancing.

Tanpa disangka-sangka Kang songsaenim justru tersenyum menanggapinya. "Guardian memang hebat. Kalian bahkan bisa mendapat informasi seperti itu."

"Ya, itu kelebihan Guardian." Suho membalas senyumnya. "Tapi kami akan melepaskan anda sekarang. Hari ini hanya salam perkenalan."

Dahi Kang songsaenim langsung berkerut-kerut, ia kembali tegang.

"Kalian tidak menangkapku?"

"Tidak… maksud kami, belum saatnya." Kris menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada seperti sebuah peringatan, membuatnya bergidik lagi.

"Oke, sampai berjumpa lagi Hades." Suho dengan langkahnya yang anggun berjalan menjauh. "Guardian tidak akan melepaskan anda dan Cerberus."

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ia punya, Kang songsaenim masih sanggup bicara. "Cerberus hanya menjalankan…"

"Anda tidak akan bisa melindungi mereka." Suho langsung memotong kalimatnya. "Seorang guru yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi murid-murid kelasnya sendiri, tak punya hak untuk bicara seperti itu."

Ucapan tersebut telak membuat Kang songsaenim tersentak, ia tak bisa membalas ucapan Guardian yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya malam ini, bagai sebuah mimpi buruk yang tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Suho dan Kris berjalan ke arah jendela besar yang langsung menuju taman depan rumah Kang songsaenim yang tinggal seorang diri. Sebelum keluar, mata Suho menangkap sesuatu di meja tulis yang dilewatinya, tepat di sebelah jendela. Selama beberapa lama ia memandang tumpukan kertas-kertas yang ada di atas meja, mengamatinya serius.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, seolah ada sesuatu yang baru saja disadarinya. Hal kecil yang cukup menyita perhatiannya sekarang.

"Suho-ya, kajja!" Kris memanggilnya, namja itu sudah berdiri di samping jendela.

Suho langsung mengangguk, dan tepat ketika mereka berdua akan melompat keluar, Kang songsaenim yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tiba-tiba memanggil mereka lagi. "Kenapa kalian tidak menanyakan alasanku meneror mereka?"

Kris langsung melayangkan pandangan pada yeoja di sebelahnya, menunggu jawaban pertanyaan Kang songsaenim. Ia sempat mengernyit karena melihat Suho terdiam cukup lama, sampai-sampai

Kang songsaenim kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Apa kalian mendengarku? Kenapa kalian tidak menanyakan alasanku?"

Suho akhirnya tersenyum dan memandang namja itu, menjawabnya lembut, "Itu hanya membuang-buang waktu, karena anda _tidak_ _akan_ bisa mengatakan alasannya."

Tidak hanya Kang songsaenim yang terkejut, bahkan Kris yang biasanya tak pernah mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dibuat bingung. Jawaban Suho barusan benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan rencana awal mereka.

Setelah itu semua berjalan cepat, Kang songsaenim tak bisa dibuat lebih kaget lagi, ia hanya berdiri dengan wajah kaku, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa kedua Guardian telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Suho-ya, apa maksudmu tadi?" Begitu sampai di bawah, Kris langsung melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Ada perubahan rencana." Suho hanya sekilas memandangnya, lalu dengan langkah-langkah besar ia buru-buru meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "Kris, hubungi Steven dan Kai. Suruh mereka kembali secepatnya."

Melihat Suho yang tiba-tiba berubah pikiran, Kris langsung mengerti. "Apa kau menemukan sesuatu di kamar Kang songsaenim?"

Suho mengangguk sekali. "Itu bukan bukti, tapi paling tidak bisa membuatku menyadari sesuatu…" Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "…yang mungkin sama sekali tidak kita pikirkan sebelumnya."

Besoknya, pagi-pagi sekali sebelum siswa-siswa lain datang kesekolah, Joonmyeon, Sehun, dan Jongin sudah berada di ruangan OSIS. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini suasananya terasa lebih tegang.

"Noona, apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau bilang mereka sendiri yang akan…" Ucapan Sehun langsung terputus begitu Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepala.

"Mianhae, kemarin aku melewatkan sesuatu. Sekarang kita harus membuat rencana baru." Ia memandang Sehun dan Jongin bergantian. "Awalnya kupikir dengan mengancam, mereka akan buka mulut, tapi ternyata aku salah. Bukan mereka, tapi kita sendiri yang harus menemukan alasan teror itu."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Jongin terdengar sedikit frustasi.

Belum sempat Joonmyeon menjawab, pintu ruangan mendadak terbuka. Yifan dengan ketenangannya yang luar biasa masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa setumpuk buku-buku tebal.

"Apa ini cukup?" Ia langsung meletakkannya di meja Joonmyeon.

"Ne, gomawo." Yeoja itu membuka buku yang berada di tumpukan paling atas.

Jongin dan Sehun langsung mendekatinya, mengambil masing-masing satu buku yang ada di meja Joonmyeon. "Mitologi Dewa Yunani dan Romawi." Jongin membaca salah satu judulnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba…" Sehun yang sempat heran dengan sikap Joonmyeon mendadak tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia seolah mengerti. "Apa kau pikir kita bisa menemukan alasannya dalam buku-buku mitologi ini?"

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Joonmyeon menjawab tanpa memandang mereka, ia sibuk membaca detail cerita mengenai para dewa dalam buku yang ada dihadapannya.

Yifan mengangguk setuju, ia lalu mengambil satu buku dalam tumpukan itu. "Kalau mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama-nama dalam mitologi, itu berarti ada kemungkinan besar mereka juga punya pandangan seperti Cerberus dan Hades dalam legenda yang sebenarnya."

Jongin langsung melanjutkan, "Bisa saja mereka memilih nama-nama itu karena sesuai dengan keadaan mereka saat ini."

"Ya. Benar sekali." Joonmyeon mengangguk, masih tak melepaskan pandangan dari buku yang ada dihadapannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia mengernyit, membaca sederet kata, lalu mengulanginya lagi.

Joonmyeon terdiam beberapa saat, lalu sebuah senyum puas terukir di wajahnya.

"Joonma, kau menemukan sesuatu?" Yifan yang pertama kali sadar.

"Ya, mungkin." Yeoja itu mengerling padanya, lalu beralih pada Sehun dan Jongin. "Waktu kalian pergi ke rumah masing-masing Cerberus kemarin, apa mereka langsung mengakui kesalahannya?"

"Ne." Keduanya mengangguk, ada ekspresi heran dalam wajah mereka begitu mengingat kejadian itu.

"Benar-benar tidak seru." Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Aku sama sekali tak menyangka ketiganya langsung mengaku, dan meminta…"

Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu meralat kata-katanya,

"…atau mungkin lebih tepatnya memohon pada kita agar tidak menangkap Hades atau dua sekutunya yang lain. Di tempat dan waktu yang berbeda, ketiga Cerberus mengatakan hal yang sama, sungguh tidak masuk akal."

"Jadi, mereka semua juga bersikap sama seperti Hades…" Yifan memicingkan mata, merasakan keganjilan.

"Apa mereka bersikap begitu untuk mengacaukan kita?" Jongin terdengar sedikit kesal, ia paling benci harus dibuat bingung. Joonmyeon langsung tertawa, memperlihatkan sederet giginya yang putih cemerlang.

"Bukan. Kurasa itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya." Ia lalu menyerahkan buku yang dibacanya.

"Coba kalian lihat ini." Joonmyeon menunjukkan sederet kata yang tadi sempat menarik perhatiannya.

Dalam beberapa detik, ketiga namja itu pun langsung membelalakkan mata. Ekspresi wajah mereka yang tegang perlahan-lahan berubah.

"Jadi Cerberus…" Sehun tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia merasa dibodohi, tapi juga lega disaat bersamaan.

Jongin juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. "Aku benar-benar tidak berpikir sampai sana…"

"Sejak awal, ini semua berhubungan." Yifan mengingat kembali semua petunjuk dan informasi yang ia dapat sejak menangani kasus ini.

"Tunggu sebentar…" Joonmyeon tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Hunnie, kau masih menyimpan foto-foto yang diambil Cerberus untuk meneror kelas 3-A, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah membajak komputer mereka." Sehun buru-buru membuka laptopnya. "Semua data mereka sudah aku simpan di sini. Tidak hanya Cerberus, bahkan foto-foto yang ada di ponsel murid-murid kelas 3-A juga sudah kusimpan."

"Ada apa Princess?" Jongin menghampiri mejanya. "Apa ada yang aneh dengan foto-foto teror itu?"

"Pasti ada bukti dalam foto-foto ini yang menunjukkan pelaku sebenarnya." Joonmyeon terdengar sangat yakin.

Tanpa perlu dikomando, ketiga anggota lainnya langsung duduk di meja masing-masing. Meneliti satu per satu foto tersebut.

Setelah lebih dari satu jam, Yifan akhirnya memfokuskan pandangan pada sebuah foto yang mengusik perhatiannya. Menelitinya selama beberapa detik, lalu memperbesar gambarnya, dan tiba-tiba saja ia melebarkan mata. "Coba kalian lihat ini!"

Joonmyeon, Sehun, dan Jongin langsung beranjak menuju meja Yifan, mengelilinginya, lalu bersamaan memandang satu foto yang ada di layar laptop.

Terlihat seorang siswa yeoja yang sedang bersalaman dengan kepala sekolah. Kim Kibum, salah satu murid yeoja di kelas 3-A ada di ruang kepala sekolah bersama beberapa anak kelas tiga lainnya. Ruangan itu tidak begitu besar, hanya ada sebuah sofa hitam panjang, meja kerja tepat di depan jendela, dan sebuah radio tua serta televisi kecil yang berjejer di atas rak yang ada di belakang meja kerja. Tidak ada yang aneh, selain tentu saja foto itu diambil diam-diam tanpa satu orang pun yang sadar.

"Ini…" Sehun tak sanggup menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia terlalu senang. Akhirnya satu lagi bukti penting ditemukan dalam kasus ini.

"Benar-benar… kita nyaris saja tertipu." Jongin langsung menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Ruang kepala sekolah adalah satu-satunya yang tidak punya CCTV, dan kita jelas-jelas tidak bisa mengintai tempat itu. Dia benar-benar hebat memilih tempat untuk memotret."

"Bukan." Joonmyeon kontan mengerutkan kening. "Kurasa pelakunya tidak mengetahui tentang CCTV yang kita letakkan di sekolah ini. Saat itu, apa yang dicarinya ada di ruang kepala sekolah, jadi bisa dipastikan ini murni kebetulan."

Yang lainnya langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Dia teledor," ucap Yifan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Dibandingkan tadi, Jongin terdengar lebih bersemangat.

"Hunnie…" Joonmyeon menunjuknya. "Malam ini bawa mereka ke gedung olahraga. Kita akan menyelesaikannya di sana."

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada dua namja yang ada disampingnya. "Wufan-ah, Kkamjong…" Joonmyeon melempar senyum manis, lantas menunjuk mereka bergantian. "Pancing dia keluar dari sarangnya."

"Kang songsaenim, kenapa songsaenim ada di sini?" tanya seorang namja dengan suara berbisik, ada nada terkejut dalam ucapannya.

Wajah namja itu kecil, dan memiliki mata bambi, sedangkan bibirnya kecil dan kissable yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di sini, Luhan?" Kang songsaenim memanggil nama muridnya, salah satu dari peneror kelas 3-A yang juga menjadi leader dari Cerberus.

"Luhan? Kang songsaenim juga?" Dua suara lain, namja dan yeoja, terdengar dari depan pintu gedung, ada nada cemas dalam suara mereka karena tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Di tengah malam seperti ini, gedung olahraga Hogosha High School memang terlihat sangat gelap karena tempat ini ada di belakang gedung utama. Tidak ada satupun lampu yang menyala, kecuali cahaya temaram dari luar yang sedikit membantu mereka untuk melihat.

"Minseok, Jongdae?" Kang songsaenim tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya. "Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?" Suaranya tiba-tiba meninggi.

"Aku hanya…"

"Damn!" Ucapan Kim Minseok langsung terputus oleh umpatan keras yang diucapkan Luhan. "Kalian juga mendapat surat ini?" Namja itu lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas yang dibawanya. Ketiga orang yang bersamanya juga membawa kertas di salah satu tangan mereka. Kertas yang sama, dengan tulisan yang sama pula.

**Datanglah ke Gedung Olahraga jam 10 malam ini. Kalau kau mau menyelamatkan ketiga sekutumu, datanglah sendirian. Karena kau sendiri yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semuanya.**

**-Guardian-**

"Kita dibohongi," ucap Minseok lirih, mendadak matanya terasa panas dan berair. Ia satu-satunya yeoja dalam grup peneror misterius itu. Matanya bulat tanpa double eyelids dengan hidung dan bibir kecil yang terpatri di wajahnya. Membuatnya terlihat cukup manis.

"Berhentilah menangis Minseok-ah." Kim Jongdae, namja yang selalu berada di sampingnya berusaha untuk menenangkan yeoja itu.

Dibanding dua Cerberus lainnya, namja ini terlihat lebih tenang. Jongdae memiliki badan tegap dengan garis wajah yang keras. Ia jadi terlihat lebih dewasa dibanding kedua temannya.

"Jadi, kalian ke sini untuk sok-sokan menjadi pahlawan?" Kang songsaenim yang biasanya sabar, tiba-tiba menaikkan nada suaranya. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kalau ada yang mencurigai kita, aku minta kalian untuk mundur!"

Dengan emosi meluap-luap, ia mengambil kertas di tangan murid-muridnya, lalu menyobeknya hingga tak berbentuk. "Sekarang kalian pulang! Aku sudah tidak bisa melibatkan kalian lagi!" Suaranya semakin kencang, dengan tangan besarnya ia mendorong ketiga Cerberus untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tapi mereka semua berontak. "Kami tidak akan meninggalkan songsaenim! Cerberus akan selalu melindungi Hades!" Luhan balas membentak, akhirnya sanggup melepaskan diri dari dorongan Kang songsaenim.

"Kalau kita semua memang harus tertangkap, kita harus menghadapinya bersama." Minseok mengucapkannya di antara napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Tapi, kalau cuma seseorang yang harus bertanggungjawab, sesuai apa yang tertulis di kertas itu…" Jongdae masih berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya. "Akulah orangnya." Selama sedetik semuanya membatu, kembali mengingat isi pesan misterius yang mereka dapat tadi pagi di bawah meja masing-masing.

"Aniyo." Kang songsaenim langsung menggelengkan kepala. "Aku guru kalian. Aku yang harus bertanggungjawab." Ia mengucapkannya dengan nada tegas, tak ingin dibantah lagi.

"Tapi songsaenim, kami juga ikut…"

_Trang_ .

Tiba-tiba semua lampu dalam ruangan besar itu menyala, membuat mereka memicingkan mata. Suasana sempat hening selama beberapa saat, perlahan-lahan mereka berempat melebarkan mata untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

" **Guardian** **time**!"

Mereka langsung berjingkat mendengar suara itu. Tanpa dikomando, mereka saling mendekatkan diri, berusaha melindungi satu sama lain. Sapaan itu pernah mereka dengar sekali, tepatnya kemarin malam di rumah masing-masing. Ekspresi ketakutan pun terlihat jelas di wajah Cerberus dan Hades.

"Akhirnya kita semua bisa bertemu." Suho muncul di depan pintu masuk, diikuti tiga Guardian lainnya.

Mereka semua langsung terkaget-kaget, kalau kemarin mereka hanya bertemu dua orang Guardian, hari ini akhirnya Cerberus dan Hades bertemu langsung dengan formasi lengkap Guardian generasi keenam. Sungguh mengesankan sekaligus menakutkan.

"Kalian… menjebak kami?" Meski diliputi perasaan takut, Kang songsaenim berusaha mengeluarkan suara.

"Menjebak adalah hal wajar yang dilakukan Guardian." Kai menjawabnya dengan senyum merekah, ia bahkan sempat mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Hanya begitu saja, keempat orang yang ada di depannya langsung terpukau. Pesonanya memang sulit dihindari.

"Jadi…" Suho mengembalikan kesadaran mereka. "Sekali lagi kutanyakan, apa akhirnya kalian semua mengaku sebagai peneror kelas 3-A?"

Tanpa saling pandang, ketiga Cerberus dan Hades langsung mengangguk, tak ada keraguan di wajah mereka.

"Lalu, kutanyakan motif kalian melakukan itu, apa kalian bisa mengatakannya?" Kali ini Kris yang bertanya.

Keheningan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka mulut.

"Jadi kalian tetap tidak mau mengatakannya, ya?" Suho cuma menggelengkan kepala sekali, lalu berkata lirih, yang sepertinya ia ucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Seperti yang kuduga."

"Kalau begitu… kami akan menghancurkan kalian semua, tanpa terkecuali." Steven dengan tatapan ganas, menguliti keempat wajah yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tidak, cukup hukum aku saja!" Kang songsaenim langsung berdiri di depan ketiga muridnya, berusaha melindungi mereka semua. "Aku yang memerintahkan mereka! Mereka hanya kupaksa untuk melakukannya!"

Belum sempat para Guardian menanggapi ucapannya, Cerberus sudah mendahului. "Tidak, Kang songsaenim bohong! Ini adalah ideku!" Luhan maju ke depan.

"Bukan! Ini semua salahku, kalian harus menangkapku," sergah Minseok.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suasana jadi gaduh, keempat tersangka itu menunjuk diri masing-masing sebagai orang yang bertanggungjawab.

Suara mereka menggema tak beraturan dalam ruangan besar itu, tidak ada satupun yang berhenti menyalahkan diri masing-masing.

"Cukup!" Satu kata singkat dari Suho sontak menghentikan semua perkelahian yang terjadi.

"Baru pertama kali ini aku bertemu penjahat yang mau berkorban demi orang lain…" Suho mengatakannya perlahan-lahan, samar-samar ada makna tersembunyi di balik ucapannya. "Meski diancam akan dihancurkan, akan tetap bersikukuh untuk mengorbankan diri sendiri, sungguh aneh…"

Ia lalu memamerkan senyumnya, berkata dengan nada yang sangat halus tapi mematikan. "Sikap kalian ini, benar-benar tidak menunjukkan sikap sejati seorang penjahat."

Mereka membelalakkan mata mendengar ucapan Suho itu, lalu menghindari tatapannya, seolah berusaha menutup-nutupi sesuatu.

"Kris." Suho menoleh pada namja disebelahnya, mengirimkan sebuah sinyal lewat kilatan matanya. Kris menganggukkan kepala sekali, setelah itu ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang tidak jauh dari situ.

Tapi sepertinya tak satupun dari mereka menyadari kepergiannya. Keempat peneror kelas 3-A terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ada ketakutan yang sarat terlihat dalam ekspresi dan gerak tubuh mereka. Ucapan terakhir Suho benar-benar melunturkan semua keberanian yang mereka punya. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa diperbuat selain menunggu hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh Guardian.

"Jadi…" Setelah diselimuti oleh keheningan, Steven yang pertama kali bicara. "Dari apa yang kami lihat, bisa kutarik kesimpulan kalian memang ingin dihukum, kan?"

Lagi-lagi mereka tak menjawab. Keempatnya saling berpandangan, mengkhawatirkan orang-orang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Daebak, kalian sangat hebat…" Kai tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan, tak sanggup lagi menahan tawa. "Jika semua penjahat seperti kalian, kujamin sel tahanan tidak akan pernah sepi. Dengan mudahnya kalian mengaku…" Ia lalu berdecak.

"Kai, Steve cukup. Jangan menakut-nakuti mereka lagi." Suho akhirnya buka mulut setelah lama terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecil memandang pintu masuk yang ada beberapa meter di depannya, berbicara pada seseorang. "Apa _anda_ sudah puas mendengar pengakuan mereka?"

Mendengar ucapan itu. Cerberus dan Hades langsung berbalik, mengikuti pandangan mata Suho ke arah pintu di belakang mereka berempat. Langkah-langkah kaki yang berasal dari luar makin mendekat, dan begitu mereka bisa melihat siapa yang berdiri di sana, tiba-tiba saja mereka berempat tersentak hebat.

Ternyata Kris yang ada di sana, berjalan perlahan-lahan, membuat lantainya berbunyi sesuai irama langkah kakinya. Tapi bukan dia yang membuat Cerberus dan Hades sampai tak bisa bernapas. Mereka memandang seorang yeoja yang tepat berdiri di sebelah Kris.

Yeoja itu memiliki wajah runcing dengan mata sipit dan kerutan-kerutan kecil di dahi dan sekitar matanya. Rambutnya sudah mulai berwarna abu-abu dan dipilin rapi ke belakang kepala. Meski terlihat cukup tua, ia masih bisa berjalan tegap dan penuh percaya diri dengan pakaian berwarna merah yang terlihat mahal dan elegan. Langkah sepatu runcingnya menimbulkan suara keras di permukaan lantai kayu.

Yeoja paruh baya itu melangkah ke arah mereka. Pandangannya menyapu setiap wajah yang kini menatapnya. Empat diantaranya terlihat sangat kaget dengan kehadirannya di ruangan ini. Yeoja berambut ungu, dan namja berambut kuning hanya tersenyum melihatnya. 'Tapi… siapa yang berambut merah itu?' tanyanya dalam hati. Entah kenapa, raut wajah yeoja itu berubah begitu melihat Steven yang berdiri di sebelah Kai, ia menunjukkan ekspresi bingung dan curiga.

"Jadi, anda sudah mendengar semuanya bukan, Nyonya Choi Seeun?" Suho berjalan melewati para tersangka, lalu berhenti tepat di depan Kris dan yeoja di sebelahnya.

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya." Ny. Choi mengangguk pelan, ia berusaha menekan suaranya agar tetap tenang.

"Bagus." Suho lalu menunjukkan senyum kemenangan.

"Jadi kalian akan melenyapkan mereka?" Wajah Ny. Choi berangsur-angsur lega. "Aku tidak ingin putriku yang sedang koma dituduh jadi sumber kutukan karena ulah mereka."

Cerberus dan Hades sama sekali tak membela diri, mereka saling mengeratkan pelukan tanpa berani mengangkat wajah sedikitpun. Kris yang berdiri di sebelahnya cuma tersenyum tipis. Ia bergerak, berpindah ke sebelah Suho, lalu menatap wajah ibu kandung Choi Eunnae di hadapannya. "Bukan mereka, tapi kami akan melenyapkan anda."

Ny. Choi langsung menatap Kris dengan ekspresi terkejut dan bingung. "Mwoya?" ujarnya dengan nada tak percaya. "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Melenyapkanku?"

Cerberus dan Hades pun ternganga. Bingung, kaget, tak percaya, dan takut.

"Apa kalian semua masih ingin membohongi Guardian?" seru Suho sambil menatap Ny. Choi.

"Apa maksud kalian?" sergah Luhan sambil menarik tangan Suho dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya." Secepat kilat, Kris tiba-tiba sudah mencekal tangan namja itu dengan sangat keras hingga membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

"Cukup Kris, aku tidak apa-apa. Lepaskan dia." Suho buru-buru menahannya, terkadang dia tidak mengerti kenapa namja ini begitu mencemaskannya, padahal Kris adalah orang yang paling tahu kekuatannya. Lagipula kejadian barusan benar-benar bukan hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan hingga membuat Kris yang biasanya tenang jadi sedikit kehilangan kendali.

"Jadi…" Kai membuat semua orang berbalik memandangnya. "Kalian tidak bisa membohongi kami." Kali ini, pandangannya jadi lebih lembut ketika melihat Cerberus dan Hades.

Kang songsaenim terperanjat tiba-tiba. "Apa kalian…" "Bukan Hades atau Cerberus, tapi ide teror itu berasal dari Nyonya Choi Seeun, ibu kandung Choi Eunnae." Suho manatap tajam Kang songsaenim lalu beralih ke arah yeoja tua yang berdiri membeku di hadapannya. "Bukan begitu, Ny. Choi?"

"Apa maksud kalian?" teriak Ny. Choi. Ia terlihat sangat marah dan gusar. "Kalian gila ya? Jelas-jelas mereka sudah mengaku, kenapa justru aku…"

" Humph." Steven langsung menyeringai. "Apa anda pikir kami bodoh? Semua bukti mengarah pada anda, Ny. Choi."

"Bukti apa?" tantang yeoja paruh baya itu.

"EN…" Kai langsung menjawabnya. "Dua huruf yang selalu ada di akhir pesan Cerberus. Mungkin sengaja dibuat untuk menakut-nakuti murid kelas 3-A, agar mereka menganggap bahwa E.N adalah Eun Nae."

"Lalu?" Ny. Choi mengerutkan dahi, tidak paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Guardian bermata hijau zambrud itu.

"Tapi EN bukan singkatan dari Eun Nae. Karena yang sebenarnya…" Suho memandang semua tersangka satu per satu, hingga tepat berhenti di depan wajah Ny. Choi.

Ia lalu memamerkan senyum dan berkata, "EN adalah singkatan dari Echid Na."

Cerberus dan Hades langsung terkesiap, benar-benar takjub.

Ny. Choi tetap tak bereaksi, ia menelan ludah sebelum membalas tatapan Suho yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa itu Echidna? Aku sama sekali tak tahu. Jangan konyol."

Kris tiba-tiba mengerutkan kening, ekspresinya berubah. Tanpa sengaja ia memandang Suho yang diam-diam menyeringai setelah mendengar ucapan Ny. Choi. Namun namja itu cepat-cepat menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Dalam legenda, Echidna adalah monster yang melahirkan Cerberus." jawab Kris dengan tenang hingga tanpa sadar membuat Ny. Choi menahan napas. "Dan Echidna juga memiliki sebutan sebagai ibu dari semua monster, karena dia melahirkan banyak makhluk mengerikan."

Ny. Choi tiba-tiba mendengus, ketakutannya tadi langsung menghilang bersamaan dengan tawanya yang menggelegar. "Jadi, itu bukti yang kalian punya? Benar-benar konyol! Terserah EN itu Echidna atau apa lah, ibu dari semua monster? Hah! Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Apa kalian pikir dengan membawa cerita konyol seperti itu bisa membuktikanku bersalah? Tidak masuk akal!"

"Siapa bilang hanya itu bukti yang kami punya?" Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat senyum Ny. Choi berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ia kembali waspada.

"Maksud kami, itu baru awal dari semuanya," jawab Steven. "Anda cukup cermat sampai-sampai tidak meninggalkan bukti apa pun yang bisa memberatkan. Anda juga tidak pernah menghubungi Cerberus atau Hades lewat alat-alat yang bisa dilacak seperti e-mail dan ponsel."

Ny. Choi tak berkomentar, ia masih menunggu.

"Kalian sangat berhati-hati. Tapi sayang sekali, itu tidak cukup untuk menyembunyikan fakta kalau kalian pernah bertemu," lanjut Kris.

"Di mana?" tantang Ny. Choi.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang…" Steven sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Rumah sakit." Keempat Guardian menjawab serempak.

Kali ini, Ny. Choi tak berusaha menyangkal. Bahkan Cerberus dan Hades sampai membatu, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kami punya bukti dari rumah sakit, bahwa Cerberus dan Hades pernah datang menjenguk putri anda bersama-sama, tepat seminggu sebelum teror itu muncul. Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak kami sadari sebelumnya…" Kai berhenti sejenak, membiarkan Ny. Choi bertanya-tanya.

"Apa?" Yeoja paruh baya itu tak bisa menahan diri. Dirinya kembali dipenuhi oleh emosi.

"Bahwa mungkin saja…" Steven dengan seringaian lebar melanjutkan ucapan Kai. "Saat mereka menjenguk Choi Eunnae di kamarnya, masih ada seorang lagi di sana, yang menyusun rencana jahat tanpa ada yang curiga."

Suasana hening sesaat, sebelum akhirnya suara menggelegar Ny. Choi memenuhi ruangan. "Seseorang yang kalian maksud itu, aku? Jangan bercanda! Aku memang selalu menjaga Eunnae. Dan mereka memang pernah menjenguk putriku? Lalu apa salahnya? Kalian terlalu banyak mengkhayal."

"Menjenguk?" Suho langsung menyeringai lebar. "Putri anda, Choi Eunnae adalah orang yang paling di benci di kelas, bagaimana mungkin ada yang mau menjenguknya?"

"Kurang ajar! Berani sekali…"

"Lagipula…" Suho tidak memberi kesempatan Ny. Choi untuk membantah. "Anda adalah satu-satunya yang punya motif untuk melakukannya."

"Mwo?" Suaranya tiba-tiba mengecil, Ny. Choi mulai was-was.

"Kalian cukup baik dalam pembagian tugas, Cerberus dan Hades bertugas meneror dan anda, ketua PTA…" Steven menggantung kalimatnya sambil menatap Ny. Choi.

Begitu mendengar kata ketua PTA dari mulut Steven, mendadak Ny. Choi seperti tersengat listrik, wajah angkuhnya mulai berubah, seperti pencuri yang baru saja tertangkap basah oleh polisi.

"Cerberus biasa meneror murid di kelas 3-A dengan mengirim pesan misterius dan foto yang diambil diam-diam," ucap Steven tanpa peduli dengan ketakutan yang jelas diperlihatkan oleh yeoja paruh baya yang ada di depannya.

"Tapi dari ratusan foto yang diambil, ada foto yang cukup janggal…," sambung Kai.

Kali ini tak ada yang membantah ucapan Kai, semuanya terpaku pada para Guardian. Menunggu bukti apa yang akan mereka berikan. Kris lalu mengeluarkan remote kecil dari sakunya, menekan sebuah tombol dan tiba-tiba saja semua lampu dalam ruangan itu padam digantikan dengan cahaya dari sebuah proyektor yang menyinari tembok putih di belakang mereka.

"Coba kalian lihat foto ini…" Steven langsung menunjuk sebuah foto.

Semua mata mengarah pada sebuah foto yang ditunjuk Steven, tapi tak menemukan satu keganjilan apa pun. Itu hanya foto para murid yang mendapat penghargaan dari kepala sekolah atas prestasi mereka.

Tapi jelas mereka semua tahu, foto itu diambil untuk menakuti salah satu murid kelas 3-A yang bernama Kim Kibum.

"Apanya yang aneh?" Ny. Choi yang pertama kali bertanya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh." Kris langsung menjawabnya.

"Hanya saja…" Kai mendengus pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Ini adalah satu-satunya foto yang tidak diambil oleh Cerberus atau Hades."

Semua mata di sekitar Guardian langsung membelalak lebar-lebar.

"Apa maksud kalian?" menyipitkan mata, ada perasaan takut dan ingin tahu yang berusaha ia redam.

"Kami harus berterimakasih pada orang yang mengambil foto ini. Berkat kecerobohannya, kami bisa tahu pelaku yang sebenarnya," Kali ini Steven yang menjawab.

Ny. Choi menelan ludah sekali. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud kalian! Jangan mempermainkanku, aku bisa melaporkan ini pada…"

"Kepala sekolah memiliki TV di rak mejanya." Suho menyela ucapan yeoja tua itu.

Semua target terdiam. Suho tak menunggu reaksi dari mereka, ia hanya memandang namja berambut biru di sampingnya. "Kris."

Namja itu menganggukkan kepala, lalu menekan sebuah tombol lagi. Setelah itu tak ada ucapan yang bisa dikatakan. Para target hanya bisa ternganga, melihat foto itu diperbesar hingga sepuluh kali, memfokuskannya pada sebuah TV berukuran 22 inci yang berada di atas rak, tepat di belakang kepala sekolah yang sedang menyalami Kim Kibum.

Layar TV itu berwarna hitam, dalam keadaan mati. Berada di antara kepala sekolah dan Kibum. Dan setelah foto itu diperbesar, tanpa diduga, terlihatlah bayangan seseorang yang sedang memotret.

"Orang yang mengambil foto ini mungkin tak menyadari bahwa TV itu memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Sungguh ceroboh." Kai mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek.

Steven melanjutkan ucapan Kai, "Mungkin dia pikir karena saat itu semua fokus pada kepala sekolah dan Kibum, si penjahat merasa aman untuk memotret. Apalagi di sana penuh dengan orang-orang yang memberi selamat, tapi sayangnya…" Ia lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Hasilnya adalah senjata makan tuan."

"Fo… foto itu…" Ny. Choi terlihat gugup, tapi dia masih mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha melawan para Guardian. "Itu sama sekali tak membuktikan apa-apa. Bagaimana bisa kalian menuduhku hanya dengan siluet yang tidak jelas begitu?"

"Benar sekali." Tanpa disangka-sangka Suho langsung mengangguk, setuju dengan pernyataannya. "Wajah pelaku memang tidak terlihat karena pantulan cahaya matahari dari luar jendela…"

"Tapi…" Yeoja itu langsung memandang Ny. Choi dengan tatapan tajam sebelum melanjutkan, "Kami bisa melihat apa yang _dikenakan_ pelaku saat itu."

"Di… dikenakan?" Ny. Choi mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan itu. Ia memandang foto itu lagi, dengan seksama. Mencari tahu apa maksud perkataan Suho, dan detik berikutnya, tubuh Ny. Choi bergetar, matanya pun membelalak lebar.

Melihat reaksi itu, Kris tersenyum. "Apa anda sudah menyadarinya?"

Rasa takut yang telah memuncak membuat Ny. Choi bahkan tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Nyonya Choi Seeun yang terhormat." Kai berucap lembut. "Semua yang dikenakan oleh pelaku saat itu adalah _bukti_ ."

"Apa-apaan kalian!" Ny. Choi tak bisa menahan emosi lagi, suaranya bergetar menahan amarah. "Berani-beraninya kalian mempermainkanku…"

Belum selesai ia bicara, tiba-tiba terdengar suara berdebum. Keempat Guardian melemparkan sesuatu ke lantai, tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Haa…" Kali ini tak terdengar suara apa pun selain desahan napas berat Ny. Choi yang memburu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas. Ia terduduk di lantai, seolah kedua kakinya tak sanggup lagi menahan berat tubuhnya.

Dengan wajah tegang dan takut ia menunduk. Memandang lantai kayu di depannya, tepat di mana Guardian melemparkan barang-barang itu. Barang yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Tas, pakaian, jam tangan, dan kamera ini adalah bukti yang dikenakan pelaku saat kejadian itu." Suho tersenyum renyah, lalu berjalan beberapa langkah, berdiri di depan Ny. Choi yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Terima kasih karena anda selalu mengenakan barang-barang bermerk yang jarang dipakai orang biasa. Itu mempermudah kami." Suho memujinya dengan kata-kata manis, Ny. Choi hanya bisa menggeram pelan.

"Dan barang-barang ini kami ambil dari rumah anda, Nyonya Choi Seeun." Steven melanjutkan ucapan Suho, dengan nada santai, tanpa rasa bersalah.

Perkataan itu membuat Ny. Choi mengangkat wajahnya yang pucat pasi, jantungnya berdebar keras disertai ekspresi kaget. Ia memandang satu per satu anggota Guardian dengan tatapan takut tapi juga mengandung kemarahan yang amat besar. Keangkuhan dan ketegasan yang biasa ia perlihatkan telah menguap.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian.." Ia tak sanggup menyelesaikan ucapan itu, didengarnya sebuah tawa kecil mengejek dari namja berambut merah di depannya.

Sontak ia menatap Steven dengan tatapan murka. "Kauuu!" Akhirnya Ny. Choi sadar kalau ia memang ditipu besar-besaran. Tanpa sadar pikirannya kembali melayang ke beberapa jam lalu. Awal seluruh kejadian hari ini bermula.

**To Be Berlanjut**

"Kami datang untuk membantu anda."

.

"Sekarang juga?"

.

"Kami menemukan ini…"

.

.

"Tapi itu memang kenyataan,"

.

"Jadi… semua ini anda lakukan untuk melindungi putri anda?"

.

"Cara klasik, tapi cukup ampuh,"

.

"Hal itu terlalu repot dan berbahaya…"

.

"Hanya demi tujuan seperti itu…"

.

"Apa kalian sudah menyadari polanya?"

.

"Cukup lihai."

.

"Satu hal yang perlu anda ingat…"

.

"Akhirnya kasus kali ini bisa selesai juga."

.

"Sesuatu?"

.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tak menemukan hubungannya

dengan pertanyaanku tadi."

.

.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?"

.

"Ya, itu cuma perasaanmu saja."

.

"Jadi begitu ya?"

.

"Ya, mereka terlihat sangat kaget!"

.

.

.

~Coming Soon~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chouzetsu no Hogosha (Amazing Guardian)**

**Author : **L_970112

**Pairing **: Krisho and more to come (Official pairing and Crack pairing)

**Other Character **: dapat berganti setiap chap-nya

**Disclaimer **: Remake dari novel judul yang sama karya Orihara Ran

**Genre **: Friendship, Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Rate **: T

**Length** : Chaptered (5 of 8)

**Warning **: Genderswitch, Out of Character, and typo (s) inside

**-Flashback On -**

"**Guardian time!** " Tiba-tiba suara itu mengagetkannya. Seorang diri, Ny. Choi yang berada di ruang tamu dikagetkan dengan kedatangan tiga orang asing yang berdiri di depan teras rumahnya.

"Siapa kalian? Bagaimana bisa kalian masuk…"

"Kami Guardian Hogosha High School." Satu-satunya yeoja dalam kawanan itu menjelaskan dengan suara merdu yang terdengar ramah.

"Jadi legenda itu benar-benar ada." Tanpa sadar Ny. Choi bergumam, antara takjub dan tak percaya.

"Kami datang untuk membantu anda." Kai dengan wajah yang begitu tampan dengan rambut keemasan, disertai suara yang memabukkan langsung membuat Ny. Choi yang biasanya galak jadi gugup.

"Membantu?" Suaranya masih penuh kecurigaan.

"Kami akan membersihkan nama Choi Eunnae, putri anda yang telah dituduh jadi sumber kutukan di kelas 3-A."

"Eh?" Penjelasan Kris membuatnya makin waspada.

"Apa maksud kalian? Kutukan apa?" Ia berlagak tidak tahu.

"Ada salah satu murid di kelas 3-A yang meminta bantuan kami untuk menangkap Cerberus, dan kami mengetahui bahwa putri anda menjadi korban dalam masalah ini…"

Ny. Choi tak percaya begitu saja, ia harus mengorek informasi dan memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak dijebak.

"Lalu, setelah menangkap Cerberus, apa yang akan kalian lakukan padanya?"

Suho tersenyum kecil. "Guardian memiliki kekuasaan untuk melenyapkan Cerberus."

Ny. Choi menelan ludah, ia tak menyangka ucapan yang begitu jahat keluar dari mulut seorang yeoja muda berparas lembut seperti Suho. "Melenyapkan?"

"Ya, kami akan membantu agar fitnah pada putri anda tidak berlanjut. Hanya saja, kami perlu bantuan anda untuk mengungkap semua kejahatannya," tukas Kai, lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati Ny. Choi dan berhenti tepat di depannya. "Bagaimana, Nyonya Choi Seeun?"

"Ten… tentu saja. Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar Eunnae bahagia." Ia berusaha tersenyum sewajarnya, otaknya langsung berputar cepat. 'Ternyata aku memang beruntung. Di saat aku ingin melenyapkan Hades dan Cerberus, aku malah tidak perlu repot-repot lagi. Para Guardian bodoh ini bisa kumanfaatkan.'

"Jadi bantuan apa yang kalian butuhkan?" Setelah berpikir sesaat, Ny. Choi bertanya.

"Kami ingin anda menjadi saksi sebagai orang tua korban. Dan juga, sebagai ketua PTA Hogosha High School, kami ingin anda membuka kejahatan mereka di depan seluruh warga sekolah termasuk para guru dan wali murid. Cerberus tidak bisa mengelak, karena kami memiliki bukti yang sangat kuat." Kris menjelaskan dengan sangat meyakinkan, nada suaranya yang begitu tenang sanggup membuat Ny. Choi percaya.

"Lagipula, sebagai _legenda_ Hogosha High School, kami tidak pernah muncul di depan orang banyak, karena itu butuh seseorang yang dapat dipercaya untuk menggantikan kami mengungkapkan kebenaran yang ada…" Ia lalu menatap yeoja tua itu dengan tajam.

"Dan anda adalah orang paling pantas, Ketua PTA terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Hogosha High School, Nyonya Choi Seeun." Kris mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Senyum puas di wajah Ny. Choi semakin lebar setelah mendengar ucapan namja itu. 'Ini benar-benar akhir yang sempurna. Reputasiku sebagai Ketua PTA akan semakin diakui.' Ia kembali berbicara dalam hati, tak bisa lagi menutupi rasa senangnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membantu kalian," ucapnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang anda bisa ikut kami untuk mengadili Cerberus." Suho memberikan kode pada Kai dan Kris,yang langsung dibalas anggukan.

"Sekarang juga?" Ny. Choi mengerutkan kening, lalu melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Ne." Suho menjawab singkat.

Ny. Choi masih berpikir, meyakinkan lagi bahwa ini bukan jebakan. "Lalu, bukti apa yang kalian punya?"

Suho menjawabnya dengan tegas, tanpa ragu. "Kami menyadap ponsel mereka. Dari sana, kami bisa tahu semuanya."

"Semuanya?" Ny. Choi tiba-tiba merasa gugup, kembali berpikir. 'Aku memang tidak pernah berhubungan dengan orang-orang bodoh itu melalui telepon, tapi bisa saja mereka menyebutkan namaku…'

"Mereka berencana untuk membunuh Anda, Ny. Choi." Ucapan Suho yang penuh tekanan langsung membuyarkan pikirannya. "Tapi sayangnya, kami sama sekali tidak tahu alasan mereka ingin membunuh anda."

Ia begitu kaget. "M… mwo?"

"Kami menemukan ini…" Kai menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Ny. Choi. "Ini adalah e-mail yang kami sadap dari ponsel Cerberus."

Ny. Choi ragu-ragu menerima kertas itu. Selama beberapa menit ia serius membaca salinan e-mail dan pesan-pesan percakapan pribadi dari ponsel ketiga Cerberus. Dengan usaha keras ia menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak setelah selesai membacanya.

'Ingin membunuhku?! Yang benar saja.' Diam-diam ia menyeringai. 'Sebelum itu, merekalah yang akan kuhancurkan. Lagipula, para Guardian juga ada dipihakku, tak akan kubiarkan mereka hidup tenang!'

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir Ny. Choi." Dengan menunjukkan wajah penuh simpati, Kai mendekatinya.

"Kami akan melindungi anda."

Cepat-cepat ia menunjukkan wajah sendu, menampilkan wajah penuh kesedihan. "Terima kasih kalian telah memberitahuku. Aku hanya berharap bisa hidup tenang."

"Apa anda tahu alasan apa yang membuat Cerberus ingin membunuh anda? Padahal, setelah kami telusuri, anda sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan teror di kelas 3-A."

Pertanyaan Suho yang penuh keingintahuan langsung membuat Ny. Choi menelan ludah. 'Dasar Guardian bodoh. Tentu saja mereka ingin melakukannya karena membenciku.'

Ny. Choi berusaha memutar otak, mencari jawaban yang harus membuatnya seolah jadi korban dalam kasus ini.

"Masalah itu…," ujarnya lambat. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Membaca e-mail mereka benar-benar membuatku kaget. Ini benar-benar mengerikan." Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dari pelupuk mata yeoja tua itu, ia terisak.

Kris menganggukkan kepala, tak bicara apa pun, hanya saja ekspresi wajahnya yang tak terbaca membuat Ny. Choi sedikit penasaran. 'Dia satu-satunya Guardian yang membuatku tidak tenang, tapi sudahlah, yang penting sekarang para Guardian gadungan ini bisamembantuku melenyapkan mereka. Lagipula, kebencian Cerberus padaku juga merupakan berita bagus, dengan ini alibiku jadi sempurna, tak akan ada yang mencurigaiku. Hah, ternyata semua berjalan lebih baik dari apa yang kurencanakan.'

"Ny. Choi, apa anda sudah siap?" tanya Suho.

"Iya, aku siap." Ny. Choi langsung menganggukkan kepala, memandang satu per satu anggota Guardian, kembali bicara dalam hati, 'ternyata gosip tentang kehebatan Guardian itu hanya omong kosong, mereka hanya sekumpul orang bodoh yang gampang ditipu.'

Namun, rasa penasarannya mengenai legenda sekolah yang selama ini tidak ia percaya membuatnya tergoda untuk bertanya. "Dari apa yang kudengar, Guardiandapat menyelesaikan masalah-masalah yang terjadi di dalam sekolah secara rahasia, jadi selama ini hanya ada kalian bertiga dalam Guardian?"

Suho langsung memamerkan senyumnya yang paling manis, lantas berkata, "Ne. _Hanya_ _kami_ _bertiga_."

**-Flashback Off -**

Setelah mengingat lagi kejadian itu, Ny. Choi tak bisa lagi menahan kemarahan yang akhirnya meledak. Seolah ada kekuatan besar yang mendorongnya melawan mereka semua. "Bisa-bisanya kalian menipuku? Tentang e-mail dari Cerberus, rencana kalian membantuku juga… jadi semua itu hanya tipuan?"

"Tentu saja." Keempat Guardian menjawabnya seirama, lugas, dan tanpa beban.

"Salah satu pekerjaan Guardian adalah menipu," imbuh Kris. "Lagipula, jika saja tak terlalu tamak, anda tidak akan terpancing dengan umpan kecil yang kami berikan."

"Kris, ckckck…" Kai berdecak pelan. "Itu sangat tidak sopan kalau kau berkata tamak pada seorang yeoja," tukasnya halus, senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tapi itu memang kenyataan," sahut Steven, setuju dengan pernyataan Kris.

"Jadi, begitulah Ny. Choi." Suho mengakhiri penjelasan mereka. "Apa anda masih tidak mau mengakuinya?"

Selama beberapa detik Ny. Choi berdiri kaku, terlihat sangat ketakutan. Ekspresi tegas yang ditunjukkannya runtuh begitu saja, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Yeoja yang begitu kuat itu jatuh, begitu lemah dan ringkih, sampai-sampai para Cerberus dan Hades tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

Masih lekat diingatan bagaimana Ny. Choi memaksa mereka untuk membantu rencana peneroran atas nama putrinya sebagai bentuk balas dendam terhadap kelas 3-A. Dan sampai saat ini mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa motif sebenarnya sampai-sampai yeoja ini melakukannya.

"Ny. Choi, sebenarnya apa motif anda melakukan teror ini? Apalagi dengan membuat semua orang percaya bahwa itu adalah kutukan yang mungkin dilakukan oleh putri anda sendiri…" Kai mendekatinya, berdiri di sebelah Suho, lalu membungkukkan badan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi yeoja tua itu dengan lembut.

Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kai tetap bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Kecintaannya pada wanita, tua atau muda, baik atau jahat, memang tidak pernah peduli tempat dan waktu.

Ny. Choi terpesona memandang Kai sebelum akhirnya berhenti menangis, ia berusaha mengeluarkan suara di tengah isakannya. "Se… sebenarnya, aku melakukan ini untuk melindungi Eunnae."

"Melindungi?" Suho mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tahu, di kelas 3-A ada kasus bocoran soal ujian…" Suaranya terdengar parau. "Dan aku tahu kalau pelakunya adalah Eunnae."

Begitu mendengar pengakuannya, Cerberus dan Hades hanya bisa menelan ludah. Tak bisa menutupi rasa shock-nya. Mereka memang tahu kalau Ny. Choi mengetahui tentang bocoran soal itu dan menjadikannya senjata untuk menguasai kelas 3-A, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kalau yeoja ini tahu benar siapa dalang di balik peristiwa itu.

Mereka mendengarkan dalam diam, menerka-nerka apa maksud sebenarnya. Cerberus dan Hades benar-benar tak habis pikir, seandainya ancaman bongkar rahasia bocoran soal ujian itu serius, hal itu bukan hanya akan merugikan siswa kelas 3-A, tapi juga akan merugikan putri dan jabatannya sendiri sebagai ketua PTA Hogosha High School.

Ny. Choi melanjutkan bicara, suaranya makin pelan, tanpa sadar air matanya kembali mengalir. "Aku melakukannya agar mereka takut pada putriku, membuat seolah-olah Eunnae yang mengutuk mereka. Menggunakan sesuatu yang berbau mistis sebagai ancaman dan menekan mereka mengenai soal ujian itu juga…" Ucapnya terputus, ia berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"…sebenarnya itu membuatku ketakutan dan merasa terancam dengan rencana yang kubangun sendiri. Kelemahan mereka adalah sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin kulindungi, ya… itu memang sesuatu yang sangat beresiko, tapi aku tetap harus melakukannya."

Ny. Choi menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang dingin di depan dada, rasanya wajahnya terlihat makin tua hanya dalam hitungan jam. "Membuat mereka takut pada kutukan roh _Choi_ _Eunnae_ , alih-alih Cerberus. Itulah tujuan utamaku. Membuat mereka bungkam dan dengan tidak langsung meyakinkan mereka semua bahwa Eunnae akan terus mengawasi kelas 3-A."

"Karena yang paling kutakutkan adalah, kalau-kalau mereka membuka rahasia soal ujian itu ketika Eunnae koma, menuduh putriku dan menjadikannya sebagai satu-satunya tersangka. Aku tahu murid-murid kelas itu sanggup melakukannya, karena mereka semua _membenci_ Eunnae." Penjelasannya berakhir dengan linangan air mata. Ia kembali roboh, terduduk di lantai kayu yang dingin, sesenggukan hingga bahunya naik-turun tanpa bisa ditahan.

Cerberus dan Hades memandangnya dengan penuh rasa iba, mereka tahu selama ini kebencian mereka pada Ny. Choi begitu besar. Mereka dipaksa melakukan perbuatan jahat yang sama sekali tidak ingin mereka lakukan. Tapi semua itu bisa menjadi berbeda, bila mereka memilih melakukannya demi melindungi orang-orang yang mereka sayangi, yang ternyata, itu juga menjadi alasan utama Ny. Choi melakukan teror yang kejam itu.

"Jadi… semua ini anda lakukan untuk melindungi putri anda?" Cara Steven bertanya seperti mencari sebuah kepastian. Ny. Choi tak sanggup menjawab, ia hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Selama beberapa detik, keempat Guardian saling berpandangan dalam diam. Sebelum Kris mengalihkan pandangan pada Cerberus dan Hades yang berdiri tak jauh di sebelahnya. "Alasan kalian mau melakukan teror yang diperintahkan oleh Ny. Choi… juga karena kalian ingin melindungi sesuatu kan?"

"Eh?" Mereka berempat langsung terkaget-kaget, ia tak menyangka Guardian bisa mengetahuinya sampai sejauh itu.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu?" Minseok yang sejak tadi tak berani mengeluarkan suara, tiba-tiba saja bertanya.

Kris menghela napas sekali, lalu menjelaskan. "Sebagai ketua PTA, Ny. Choi boleh sering berada di sekolah. Mengamati keadaan di kelas 3-A juga hal wajar. Lagipula, kalian berempat dipilih sebagai peneror juga bukan suatu kebetulan, kelemahan kalian yang ia temukan adalah kuncinya."

"Kelemahan?" tanya Jongdae tanpa sadar.

"Ya, seperti tadi yang dibilang Kris. Karena kalian ingin melindungi sesuatu yang penting. Itulah yang dijadikan senjata oleh Ny. Choi." Kai lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kalian memang orang-orang yang terlalu baik. Yeoja ini melempar umpan, memanggil kalian ke rumah sakit dan mengatakan akan menghancurkan orang-orang yang kalian sayangi bila menolak perintahnya."

Kekagetan Cerberus dan Hades memang wajar, mereka tidak menyangka Guardian sampai bisa mengetahui dan mengulang kembali peristiwa yang mereka alami, seolah-olah para Guardian melihat sendiri kejadian itu.

"Cara klasik, tapi cukup ampuh," imbuh Suho, nada suaranya terdengar sumbang. "Jadi intinya, Ny. Choi ini mengetahui bahwa Kang songsaenim adalah mantan narapidana, dan lebih jauh lagi, ia juga mengetahui bahwa kepala sekolah yang merekrutnya adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu akan hal itu. Tentu saja, ia mengancam akan membuka rahasia itu di depan semua wali murid, dan bila hal itu terungkap, kepala sekolah juga harus ikut bertanggungjawab."

Suho menggelengkan kepala, dengan senyuman penuh misteri yang tersungging di bibir ia melanjutkan, "Pada akhirnya seperti yang kita tahu, Kang songsaenim bersedia menjadi kaki tangannya untuk melindungi _kepala_ _sekolah_ ."

"Ya, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Cerberus…" Steven memandang satu per satu murid kelas 3-A itu dengan wajah bersahabat. "Dengan ancaman seperti itu, mereka takut Kang songsaenim, guru yang paling mereka hormati di keluarkan dari sekolah. Dan akhirnya, mereka pun bersedia menjadi peneror di kelassendiri."

"Mereka rela berkorban demi orang lain meski menggunakan cara yang salah. Bahkan mengorbankan seluruh waktu dan memaksa diri sendiri untuk melakukan hal yang mereka benci." Kris berkata dengan nada yang jauh lebih halus. "Itulah yang disebut orang baik."

Cerberus dan Hades tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mereka terlalu takjub mendengar ucapan Guardian.

Awalnya, mereka mengira Guardian adalah sekumpulan orang-orang berwatak keras yang begitu menyeramkan, ternyata mereka salah. Guardian yang sebenarnya jauh lebih baik dari kesan pertama yang mereka tunjukkan.

Ny. Choi menghapus sisa air matanya. "Ya, aku memang sudah melakukan kesalahan, tapi semua itu kulakukan untuk _melindungi_ _Eunnae_…"

"Heee…" Suho menanggapi perkataannya dengan cibiran kecil. "Oh ya?" Ia langsung terkikik diikuti semua anggota Guardian kecuali Kris yang cuma memandang yeoja tua itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalian tertawa?" Ny. Choi tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejut yang meliputi dirinya, begitu pula yang dialami Hades dan Cerberus. Wajah-wajah Guardian yang sempat melembut, sontak berubah jadi ekspresi yang bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi… anda pikir kami percaya semua ucapan anda, begitu?" Steven masih tak bisa menghentikan tawanya yang penuh ejekan.

"Nyonya, kami tidak sebodoh itu. Mengatakan alasan yang begitu mulia seperti melindungi Eunnae…" Kai tersenyum simpul, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara semanis madu, "Anda tidak bisa menipu kami."

"Seharusnya anda mencari alasan yang lebih masuk akal," ucap Kris dengan nada seperti seorang guru yang mengajari muridnya, kontan membuat Kai dan Steven makin terbahak.

Suho hanya tersenyum sekilas mendengar anggota Guardian. Ia tak ikut berkomentar dan memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Hades, Cerberus, seperti yang sudah kubilang, kalian sama sekali _tidak_ _memiliki_ _sikap_ _sejati_ _seorang_ _penjahat_ . Sekarang saatnya kami tunjukkan _contohnya_ di depan kalian."

"Mwo?" Tak ada kata lain yang sanggup diucapkan oleh mereka selain satu suku kata tanya itu. Karena mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud semua ini.

"Orang jahat tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mengelak. Mereka akan mencari segala celah yang ada untuk membebaskan diri dari tuduhan, kesengsaraan dan hukuman," tukas Suho, sambil melayangkan pandangan pada Ny. Choi yang terlihat bingung sekaligus was-was.

Steven mulai mengungkapkan analisanya. "Jika anda memang ingin melindungi putri anda, lantas kenapa tidak melakukannya dengan cara yang wajar? Anda hanya memerintah Cerberus melakukan teror untuk menakut-nakuti mereka tanpa tujuan yang jelas."

"Kalau memang anda berniat melindungi Choi Eunnae dengan tujuan membuat semua orang takut padanya, seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruh Cerberus dan Hades menguntit kelas 3-A setiap saat dengan foto yang diambil diam-diam, atau pesan-pesan yang menakuti mereka di jam-jam tertentu."

"Hal itu terlalu repot dan berbahaya…" Kai melanjutkan ucapan Steven sambil menyibakkan rambut keemasannya yang indah. "Cukup satu pesan ancaman mengatasnamakan _roh_ putri anda, dan semua akan beres." Ia lalu menyeringai lebar.

"Lagipula, murid-murid kelas 3-A tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk mengungkap kebenaran yang ada. Karena bila rahasia Eunnae terbongkar, itu berarti rahasia mereka pun ikut terbongkar," Kris menambahkan, lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi yang sama. Dingin, tanpa belas kasihan.

"_Untuk melindungi Eunnae karena takut mereka akan menuduhnya sebagai satu-satunya tersangka._" Namja berambut biru itu mengulangi ucapan Ny. Choi, lalu tersenyum samar, seperti tak habis pikir.

"Kata-kata anda tadi sungguh tidak masuk akal. Anda berani melakukan ancaman yang beresiko bagi putri anda bukannya tanpa rencana. Anda jelas tahu bahwa mereka semua tidak akan sanggup untuk membocorkannya demi _keamanan_ mereka sendiri."

Kata-kata itu langsung menghantam Ny. Choi, dia sama sekali tak menyangka Guardian yang ia anggap bodoh akan melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Alasan anda melakukan teror semacam itu, hanya satu…" Ucapan Steven membuat Ny. Choi kembali memandangnya. "Semua itu anda lakukan untuk mengacaukan murid-murid kelas 3-A. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, itu semua untuk menjatuhkan nilai akademis mereka."

"Nilai akademis?" Kang songsaenim bergumam pelan, tidak begitu paham. Namun detik berikutnya ia tersentak. Tidak hanya beliau, ketiga muridnya juga menunjukkan ekspresi sama, seperti baru tersadar setelah sekian lama terhipnotis.

Hal yang sudah jelas dan sangat terlihat, tapi anehnya sama sekali tak mereka sadari sebelumnya. Bahwa itulah _tujuan_ _utama_ Ny. Choi. Selama ini mereka berempat hanya menjalankan perintah, berusaha melaksanakannya tanpa cacat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang penting bagi mereka. Tidak memiliki hak untuk bertanya apalagi keberanian untuk melawan. Hanya bergerak sesuai perintah seperti bidak catur yang dijalankan oleh sang pemain. Itulah peran Hades dan Cerberus yang berada di bawah kekuasaan Sang Echidna.

"Waeyo?" Kang songsaenim mewakili rasa penasaran mereka semua. "Hanya demi tujuan seperti itu…"

"Karena dia adalah orang yang sangat serakah." Suho menjawabnya, yang langsung membuat Ny. Choi memandangnya dengan tatapan bengis.

"Wae? Anda tersinggung dengan perkataannya?" Kris yang selalu berdiri di samping Suho menatap yeoja tua itu dengan tatapan menusuk yang jauh lebih kuat, membuat Ny. Choi tersentak mundur tanpa sanggup membalas tatapannya.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Luhan makin penasaran.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, Choi Eunnae adalah orang yang paling berpengaruh di seluruh angkatan kelas 3 karena nilai akademisnya yang membanggakan sekolah. Tentu saja Ny. Choi berpikir tidak ada satu orang pun yang berhak mengambil posisi putri tercintanya, terutama orang-orang dari kelas 3-A." Steven menjawabnya sambil memandang Luhan.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu…" Kai melanjutkan, "Kecelakaan yang menimpa Choi Eunnae jelas membuatnya kalap."

"Hentikan!" Ny. Choi tiba-tiba berdiri, wajahnya tegang, penuh amarah.

Kai tak peduli dan justru mengeraskan suaranya. "Tapi akhirnya, ada hal lain yang membuatnya semakin panik. Bocoran soal ujian itu benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati, hal memalukan yang dilakukan oleh putrinya membuatnya tak lagi bisa tinggal diam."

"Ba… bagaimana Ny. Choi bisa mengetahui tentang bocoran soal itu?"

Kris melanjutkan penjelasan Kai sambil memandang Ny. Choi lagi, masih dengan tatapan tanpa arti. "Seperti yang kami katakan sebelumnya, sangat wajar bagi Ny. Choi untuk berada di sekolah dan mengecek keadaan di sini, dan tentu saja nilai para siswa di kelas 3-A yang tiba-tiba menurun membuatnya penasaran. Apalagi itu terjadi setelah kecelakaan Choi Eunnae, tentu semakin membuatnya curiga."

"Dan akhirnya beliau menemukan bocoran soal ujian di laptop putrinya." Steven menunjukkan senyum tipis, lantas mengungkapkan kata-kata penuh pujian.

"Kuakui, Choi Eunnae bukan yeoja biasa. Ia bisa membajak komputer sekolah tanpa ketahuan."

"Tapi untuk apa Ny. Choi meneror kelas 3-A? Karena tanpa melakukan hal itu pun, rata-rata nilai kelas kami juga akan turun drastis." Jongdae masih tak percaya, ia memandang para Guardian sebelum tepat berhenti pada wajah Ny. Choi, menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

Namun yeoja itu tak menjawab, ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Wajahnya terlihat begitu letih sekaligus menyimpan amarah.

"Ada satu orang di kelas 3-A yang dianggapnya sebagai ancaman." Suho mewakilinya untuk menjawab.

"Ancaman?" Bersamaan, Hades dan Cerberus bertanya.

"Kim Kibum." Setelah menyebut satu nama, mereka berempat langsung ternganga, diliputi perasaan terkejut.

"Apa kalian sudah menyadari polanya?" Steven tersenyum kecil. "Sasaran utama dari teror ini adalah Kim Kibum, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya dijadikan kamuflase."

Hades dan Cerberus masih terpaku, benar-benar tak percaya.

"Kibum mungkin satu-satunya orang di kelas 3-A yang tidak perlu menggunakan bocoran soal karena dia memang pintar. Namun sayangnya hal itu tidak disadari oleh murid-murid kelas 3-A. Mereka menganggap semua yang ada di kelas itu menggunakan bocoran soal, tanpa terkecuali." Ucapan Kai langsung membuat keempat orang di depannya seolah tersadar.

"Lagipula Kibum bukanlah orang yang suka menonjolkan diri, ia benar-benar rendah hati, karena itu banyak orang yang tidak menyadari kemampuannya."

Kris lalu menghela napas sekali, lalu berkata dengan nada datar, "Tentu hal itu membuat Ny. Choi kalut. Ia tidak rela jika ada yang merebut posisi putrinya, terlebih orang itu juga ada di kelas 3-A." Mendengar ucapannya, Ny. Choi hanya bisa menggeram.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Suho lantas menimpali, "Dengan berbagai cara ia berusaha mencari kelemahan Kibum, dan pada akhirnya rencana licik itulah yang ia ambil. Rencana yang sekaligus membuat, tidak hanya Kibum, tetapi juga semua murid di kelas 3-A terlibat. Dengan banyaknya orang yang mengalami teror, motif Ny. Choi yang sebenarnya akan tersamarkan." Suho lalu mendengus pelan. "Cukup lihai."

"Hentikan! Kalian benar-benar sudah keterlaluan!" Kerutan di wajah Ny. Choi terlihat jelas, dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ia berjalan mendekati Suho, tatapan matanya berkilat, seperti ingin membunuhnya.

Tapi tatapan itu justru dibalas dengan seulas senyum. Dengan gayanya yang anggun, ia menatap lurus ke arah bola mata Ny. Choi. "Anda benar-benar orang yang serakah," tukas Suho dalam bisikan keras.

"Anda ingin membuat nilai Kibum turun, tapi sayangnya anda tahu bahwa ancaman seperti bocoran soal ujian tidak akan mempengaruhinya. Karena itu akhirnya anda turun tangan sendiri tanpa mengandalkan Cerberus, menguntit bahkan sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah, seolah memberi peringatan bahwa tak ada tempat yang aman baginya."

Kai melanjutkan dengan nada yang begitu halus, "Mungkin juga alasan lain anda berani melakukannya, karena perasaan iri melihat Kibum bisa mendapat peringkat pertama. Menggantikan posisi putri anda."

"Dan hasilnya persis seperti yang anda harapkan. Foto itu berdampak besar bagi Kibum!" Tak seperti Kai, Steven begitu jelas menunjukkan perasaan kesal pada yeoja yang dianggapnya begitu picik. "Seseorang yang bisa mengambil fotonya diam-diam di ruang kepala sekolah jelas bukan orang biasa. Ditambah teror dari Cerberus, jelas hal itu tak bisa membuatnya konsentrasi dalam pelajaran dan terus-menerus dicekam perasaan takut."

"Sekarang kalian sudah mengerti kan?" Suho mengalihkan pandangan pada Cerberus dan Hades, tatapan matanya pun melembut. "Ini adalah waktu kalian berhenti."

Setelah ucapan itu, Kang songsaenim, Luhan, Jongdae, dan Minseok merasakan sesuatu yang begitu berat seolah terangkat dari pundak mereka. Sampai-sampai mereka tak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang nyaris akan tumpah.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf…" Kang songsaenim tak bisa lagi menahan berat tubuhnya, dengan gerakan pelan ia terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya.

Masih dipenuhi deraian air mata, ketiga murid yang begitu menyayangi Kang songsaenim langsung menopang berat tubuhnya, ikut terduduk di atas lantai kayu. "Kami sangat…"

"Kalian memang bersalah dan telah merugikan banyak orang karena melakukan tindakan seperti itu." Suho memotong ucapan Jongdae, yang sontak membuat Cerberus dan Hades menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dengan rasa penyesalan yang begitu besar.

"Tapi usaha kalian untuk melindungi sesuatu yang begitu _penting_ …" Suho berjalan mendekat, menundukkan tubuhnya tepat di depan mereka semua, lantas melanjutkan ucapannya dengan senyum merekah, "Itu bukan hal yang buruk."

Selama beberapa detik suasana hening. Semua mata melihat Suho. Tidak hanya Cerberus dan Hades, ketiga anggota Guardian yang lain juga menatap Suho dengan senyum penuh kelegaan.

Sujurus kemudian, Kris telah kembali melayangkan pandangan pada yeoja tua yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Dan Nyonya Choi Seeun," tukasnya pelan.

"Seharusnya anda tahu apa yang harus anda lakukan sekarang."

"Hah?" Ny. Choi mengerutkan kening, tak paham.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ia mundur selangkah, terdengar waspada.

"Apa anda masih belum mengerti?" Kai berseru dengan nada heran. "Anda jelas bersalah Ny. Choi."

"Lalu? Kalian akan melaporkanku ke polisi?" Suaranya mencicit.

Kris, Kai, dan Steven tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sebagai gantinya, mereka justru menatap Suho dalam diam. Menunggu.

"Polisi?" Suho lantas tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aniya. Guardian tidak berurusan dengan polisi."

Perlahan-lahan, sebuah senyum mulai terlihat lagi di wajah Ny. Choi.

"Yang harus anda lakukan adalah angkat kaki dari sekolah ini sekarang juga. Jangan pernah kembali ke sekolah ini selama-lamanya." Ucapan Suho yang terdengar seperti vonis, sontak membuat Ny. Choi terkesiap. Tanpa peduli dengan kekagetan yeoja tua tersebut, ia melanjutkan, "Itu juga berlaku untuk putri anda."

Ny. Choi hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menghancurkan Guardian sekarang juga, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Satu hal yang perlu anda ingat…" Kris yang seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Ny. Choi lantas angkat bicara. "Sebaiknya anda tidak melakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh, karena kami menyimpan semua bukti kejahatan anda." Namja itu mengacungkan sebuah CD-R di tangan kanannya. "Dan juga ini."

"Apa itu?" Dahinya berkerut, tiba-tiba saja ada gemuruh di dada Ny. Choi.

"Ini adalah bukti bocoran soal yang ada di laptop putri anda, jadi kami harap anda tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kami terpaksa mempublikasikan isinya."

Kris mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum tipis. Yeoja itu langsung tertunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah kalah, itulah yang dirasakan Ny. Choi.

Kali ini akhirnya ia menyerah, semua bukti itu terlalu membahayakan posisinya dan putrinya. Ny. Choi hanya bisa berjalan dengan langkah gontai keluar dari ruangan itu. Marah dan kesal bahkan tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

"Ny. Choi," Suho tiba-tiba memanggilnya lagi.

Ny. Choi sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tanpa menoleh, berdiri membelakangi mereka semua. Dalam diam, dengan perasaan bergemuruh menahan amarah, ia menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh leader Guardian itu.

"Semoga Choi Eunnae cepat sembuh."

Hening sesaat.

Ucapan tersebut langsung membuat Ny. Choi terpaku. Matanya melebar, dan tanpa bisa ditahan, akhirnya butiran-butiran air mata itu mengalir. Bahkan hanya karena mendengar ucapan yang sama sekali tak ia duga, namun juga ketulusan yang terkandung dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan Suho lah yang membuatnya tanpa sadar menangis. Ucapan yang begitu sederhana, namun baru pertama kali ia dengar dari mulut orang lain. Sebuah doa dan harapan untuk kesembuhan putrinya.

Bukan hanya sekedar kata-kata manis, tapi benar-benar punya makna yang bahkan membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terkesima. Suasana tetap hening, tak satupun yang bergerak dari tempatnya sampai akhirnya

Kris berjalan mendekati yeoja itu. Sudah waktunya kita pergi." Sentuhan lembut di bahu Suho membuatnya tersadar setelah begitu lama memandang punggung yeoja tua yang semakin menjauh. Suho menganggukkan kepala pada Kris, Kai, dan Steven di sampingnya.

"Akhirnya kasus kali ini bisa selesai juga." Kai meregangkan otot-ototnya seperti orang yang baru saja melakukan pekerjaan berat, ia melempar senyum sambil melakukan high five dengan Steven.

"Jeosonghamnida…" Suara Kang songsaenim langsung membuat keempatnya menoleh.

"Kenapa kalian membiarkan Ny. Choi pergi?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba, rasanya sejak tadi ia begitu penasaran. "Bukannya tadi kalian bilang akan _melenyapkannya_?"

Steven sontak tertawa. "Guardian memiliki cara tersendiri untuk melenyapkan seseorang, seperti yang kalian lihat barusan."

"Eh?"

Kai tersenyum. "Bukan tugas kami untuk menghakimi atau memenjarakan orang-orang yang sudah berbuat jahat. Guardian bukan polisi."

"Jadi maksud kalian melenyapkan adalah membiarkan mereka pergi dari sekolah ini?" Jongdae tanpa sadar bertanya.

"Guardian ada untuk melindungi Hogosha High School."

Kris menjawabnya. "Hanya itu tugas kami."

Suho lantas tersenyum kecil, menepuk tangannya sekali. "Ok, sudah cukup pertanyaannya. Sekarang saatnya kita pergi."

Ketiga anggota Guardian yang lain mengangguk, lalu saling bertukar pandang, sebelum sama-sama memandang keempat target yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Sebelum kami pergi, ada satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui," tukas Suho, ia lalu mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya di depan para target.

Hades dan Cerberus mengangguk dalam diam, dengan ekspresi wajah ingin tahu, menunggu ucapan Suho selanjutnya.

Tak selang berapa lama, dengan nada seirama keempat Guardian berkata, "**Guardian adalah rahasia. Dan kau adalah bagian dari rahasia itu. Arraseo**?"

Tanpa perlu dikomando, Hades dan Cerberus langsung mengangguk mantap, dengan wajah haru.

"Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Jeongmal gamsahamnida." Minseok membungkuk dalam-dalam, menunjukkan rasa kagumnya pada Guardian.

"Terima kasih karena kalian sudah menyelamatkan kelas kami." Kang songsaenim ikut membungkukkan badan yang langsung diikuti kedua murid namja-nya.

Keempat Guardian membalas ucapan mereka dengan senyuman hangat. Dan tepat sebelum mereka berempat benar-benar beranjak dari sana, tiba-tiba Kang songsaenim seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia lantas menahan salah satu tangan Suho. "Jeosonghamnida, bisakah aku bertanya satu hal lagi?"

Suho mengerutkan kening, tapi ia tetap menganggukkan kepala.

"Waktu kalian berdua mendatangi rumahku, kenapa kalian bisa yakin aku tidak akan mengatakan alasanku meneror kelas 3-A?" Kang songsaenim bertanya sambil memandang Kris dan Suho bergantian.

Ketiga murid dan dua anggota Guardian lain yang tidak mengetahui arah pembicaraan mereka hanya menatap ketiganya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. Kris hanya bisa terdiam, sebenarnya ia juga tidak mengetahui alasan Suho mengatakan hal tersebut.

Masih jelas diingatannya, saat itu Suho tiba-tiba berubah pikiran setelah menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya sadar bahwa ada orang lain di balik Kang songsaenim.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Suho akhirnya buka suara. "Sebenarnya, saat itu aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di atas meja kerja anda."

"Sesuatu?" Kang songsaenim langsung mengerutkan kening, bingung.

Suho lalu tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Yang kutemukan adalah berbagai soal latihan dan catatan-catatan kecil yang songsaenim buat untuk murid-murid kelas 3-A."

"Eh?" Sebelum ada yang paham maksudnya, Kris ternyata sudah bisa menangkap makna ucapan Suho. Tanpa sadar ia terpana. Namja itu lantas memegang sebagian wajahnya, lalu menggeleng pelan, antara kagum dan tak habis pikir. 'Yeoja ini benar-benar hebat,' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tak menemukan hubungannya dengan pertanyaanku tadi." Kang songsaenim bertanya, mewakili rasa ingin tahu mereka semua.

"Pada awalnya aku mengira Hades adalah satu-satunya orang yang menggerakkan Cerberus." Ia lalu menggeleng sekali disertai tawa kecil.

"Tapi aku salah. Nyatanya anda juga digerakkan oleh orang lain. Karena itu aku yakin Kang songsaenim tidak akan mengatakan alasan songsaenim meneror murid sendiri. Semua hal itu kusadari setelah melihat apa yang ada di meja Kang songsaenim."

"Mwo?" Selain Kris, semua masih terlihat bingung.

"Kang songsaenim bekerja keras membuat soal-soal latihan untuk murid kelas 3-A, anda bahkan membuat catatan-catatan kecil mengenai kelemahan dan kesalahan mereka satu per satu. Menuliskan saran dan penyelesaian di setiap catatan mereka agar murid-murid anda bisa lebih mudah mengerti." Suho lalu berpikir sebentar, kembali mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Karena itu aku pikir ada sesuatu yang janggal. Bila memang punya niat untuk meneror kelas 3-A, anda seharusnya tidak perlu bersusah payah membuat berbagai catatan untuk murid-murid anda. Apa yang anda lakukan adalah seperti berusaha mendukung mereka. Benar-benar sebuah kontradiksi yang aneh. Karenanya waktu itu aku berpikir tidak mungkin Kang songsaenim adalah orang yang ada di balik semua ini."

Decak penuh kekaguman terlihat jelas pada wajah-wajah disekitar Suho. Bahkan Kai dan Steven pun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan para target mereka.

"Jadi, dari situ saja kau bisa tahu kalau ada orang lain di balik semua ini?" Jongdae bertanya dengan nada takjub.

Suho menggelengkan kepala sekali. "Bukan." Ia lalu memandang Kang songsaenim, tersenyum begitu hangat.

"Jika ada orang yang bisa dengan sepenuh hati mendukung murid-muridnya seperti itu, aku yakin dia pasti bukan orang jahat," ucapnya tulus.

Mendengar perkataan terakhirnya, Kris tidak lagi sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan wajah begitu lembut ia menatap Suho, yang tanpa sengaja juga memandangnya. Yeoja itu lalu tersenyum pada Kris yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti. Steven dan Kai terlihat puas. Mereka berdua mangacungkan kedua ibu jari padanya sambil tersenyum lebar, yang dibalas yeoja itu dengan kikikan kecil.

Kang songsaenim dan ketiga muridnya bahkan tidak bisa lagi menanggapi perkataan Suho. Mereka takjub dan terpana. Guardian yang memiliki kesan keras dan terkadang bisa begitu menyeramkan ternyata adalah sekumpulan orang-orang berhati mulia. Suho, leader Guardian yang awalnya mereka takuti, ternyata memiliki hati lembut dan pikiran yang begitu positif terhadap orang lain.

Hal ini benar-benar di luar bayangan mereka. Terlihat jelas perasaan bahagia dan lega yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan dan berkat Guardian, sekarang kelas 3-A bisa mendapatkan ketenangan kembali.

Begitu sampai di rumah keluarga Kim, ketiga anggota Guardian langsung melepaskan atribut penyamaran mereka. Joonmyeon dan Sehun sama-sama masih sibuk melepaskan lensa kontak, sedangkan Jongin baru saja selesai mencuci rambut keemasannya yang sekarang sudah kembali jadi hitam.

"Hei Wufan-ah, kenapa kau masih berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Joonmyeon heran melihatnya masih betah memakai seragam Guardian dan hanya duduk diam di kursi dekat jendela. Namja itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, masih memikirkan hal yang sedikit membuatnya penasaran.

"Wufan!/Hyung!" Kali ini tidak hanya Joonmyeon, Jongin dan Sehun juga memanggilnya, tapi tetap tidak ada respon.

Joonmyeon yang paling benci kalau tidak dihiraukan berdecak kesal. Ia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk dan tiba-tiba saja memukul kepala namja itu dengan kibasan tangannya. "Oiii Wufan!"

Yifan langsung menoleh dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kenapa memukulku?" Spontan ia memegang kepalanya.

"Aku kan sudah memanggilmu dari tadi, kenapa kau diam saja?" Joonmyeon justru membentaknya. Di sisi lain, Jongin dan Sehun hanya bisa menatap Joonmyeon dengan sorot mata kagum. Tanpa sadar keduanya bertepuk tangan tanpa suara.

"Hebat sekali dia! Mana ada orang yang berani memukul Wufan seperti itu? Tepat di kepala pula," bisik Jongin pada Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, itu benar. Dari dulu aku juga heran, Wufan hyung yang dijuluki pangeran es ini ternyata benar-benar lemah kalau dengan Joon noona."

"Akhirnya, ada hal yang patut kita kagumi dari Princess Kim."

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Tiba-tiba saja Yifan sudah berdiri di depan mereka berdua, memasang wajah sedingin es.

"Ah, tidak… tidak." Jongin dan Sehun langsung gelagapan, keduanya sama-sama mengibaskan tangan berkali-kali. Saking asyiknya mengobrol sampai tidak sadar kalau satu dari orang yang dibicarakan mendekati mereka.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa." Kedua namja itu buru-buru mengubah posisi duduk dan mempersilahkan Yifan duduk di tengah.

Yifan memandang Jongin dan Sehun di kanan-kirinya bergantian, menatap mereka heran. "Kalian aneh sekali hari ini."

"Ah, aniya. Itu cuma perasaanmu saja." Jongin berusaha tersenyum, lalu memandang Sehun, meminta persetujuan. "Iya kan, magnae?"

Sontak namja berkacamata itu mengangguk. "Ya, itu cuma perasaanmu saja." Dan tiba-tiba saja Jongin dan Sehun tertawa begitu keras, menutupi perasaan gugupnya. Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, makin tidak mengerti.

Bayangkan saja, mereka yang sudah berteman cukup lama kadang masih merasa takut menghadapi Yifan. Ia memiliki aura yang membuat lawan sering mati kutu menghadapinya. Karena itu, tak heran jika Jongin dan Sehun terlihat kagum pada Joonmyeon yang bisa memperlakukan Yifan secara biasa dan kadang terlihat semena-mena.

"Joonma." Panggilan Yifan membuat kedua orang yang duduk di kanan-kirinya sontak memandang ke arahnya.

"Hmm?" Joonmyeon yang ternyata sibuk melihat siaran pro-wrestling justru tak menoleh dan hanya mengeluarkan suara dengungan, ia tak rela melepas pandangannya dari salah satu acara matrial art favoritnya itu. Bahkan Joonmyeon ikut-ikutan memeragakan salah satu jurus yang ada di TV, menjadikan bantal yang dibawanya sebagai sasaran untuk menguji jurus mengunci lawan.

Yifan hanya menghela napas, ia tahu sulit sekali meminta perhatian Joonmyeon bila yeoja itu lagi asyik dengan sesuatu. Yifan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, lalu duduk disebelah Joonmyeon yang masih asyik menyemangati atlet-atlet matrial art yang ada di TV.

"Joonma-ya."

"Apa?" Kali ini yeoja itu menoleh ke arahnya, lalu ia mengerutkan kening, mendapati sinar mata Yifan yang serius. "Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?"

Buru-buru Yifan mengangguk. Ya, inilah salah satu bagian yang ia suka dari Joonmyeon sejak dulu. Tanpa harus mengatakannya, yeoja itu bisa mengerti apa yang ia inginkan, meski di sisi lain Joonmyeon juga sering menjadi orang yang sangat tidak sensitif dengan sekitarnya, terutama kalau mood-nya sedang tidak bagus.

"Aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang sedikit menarik perhatianku."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kasus ini."

Setelah mendengar jawabannya, Jongin dan Sehun buru-buru menghampiri Joonmyeon dan Yifan.

"Apa masih ada masalah yang belum kita selesaikan?" Jongin langsung menyahut, terlihat sedikit cemas.

"Bukan." Yifan menggeleng untuk menenangkannya. Sehun bergerak mendekati Yifan dan duduk tepat disampingnya. "Lalu?"

"Ini tentang _Echidna_ ," jawab namja itu sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada Joonmyeon. "Saat kau mengatakan makna sebenarnya dari E.N pada Ny. Choi, apa kau ingin memastikan sesuatu?"

Masih jelas diingatannya, bagaimana Joonmyeon menyeringai ketika melihat reaksi Ny. Choi saat ia menyebutkan nama Echidna. Dan bukan hal yang aneh kalau Yifan hampir selalu bisa membaca ekspresi yeoja itu. Yifan yakin seringaiannya saat itu adalah ekspresi kepuasan setelah mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Wow!" Joonmyeon langsung bertepuk tangan, kagum.

"Wufan-ah, kau benar-benar hebat. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau aku memang ingin memastikan sesuatu?"

Jongin dan Sehun yang sejak awal memang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka cuma bisa jadi penonton bisu dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Feeling." Lagi-lagi Yifan menjawab seperti itu. Jawaban yang paling aman dan paling tidak jelas.

"Hooo…" Dan lagi-lagi mereka semua tertipu. Joonmyeon, Jongin, dan Sehun hanya bisa memandangnya dengan takjub.

"Feeling mu memang tidak pernah main-main." Jongin terlihat iri sekaligus kagum, yang langsung diamini oleh kedua anggota Guardian lainnya.

Yifan telihat jengah dengan pandangan memuja mereka tentang feeling ajaibnya. "Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau pastikan?" Secara tidak langsung memaksa Joonmyeon untuk kembali ke topik permasalahan.

"Ah sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau dari awal Kang songsaenim dan ketiga muridnya memang mengirimkan sinyal kalau mereka ingin diselamatkan."

"Mwo?" Jongin dan Sehun langsung terlonjak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jadi begitu ya?" Belum sempat Joonmyeon menjawab, Yifan sudah mengembangkan senyum tipis. Wajah bingungnya telah digantikan dengan ekspresi puas.

"Seperti biasa Wufan-ah, kau memang terlalu cepat mengerti." Joonmyeon tersenyum simpul.

"Apa maksudmu dari mengirimkan sinyal kalau mereka ingin diselamatkan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku masih bimbang saat pertama kali menemukan kemungkinan E.N yang bisa berarti Een Noo, Eun Nae atau Echid Na. Apa itu memang kebetulan atau mereka memang sengaja menggunakan inisial E.N untuk menunjukkan Echidna alih-alih Eunnae. Dan setelah melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Ny. Choi saat kita mengatakan tentang Echidna, akhirnya aku sadar bahwa Ny. Choi hanya memberi perintah tanpa ikut memberi ide tentang cara meneror kelas 3-A. Karena itu tidak heran kalau dia tidak tahu apa Echidna itu sebenarnya."

Yifan lalu manambahkan, "Ny. Choi menyerahkan segalanya pada Kang songsaenim. Mungkin dia juga melakukannya untuk membuat alibi yang kuat. Jadi bila ada yang tertangkap dalam kasus itu, dia akan mudah melakukan pembelaan diri karena Ny. Choi ada di posisi aman, dia tidak berhubungan langsung dengan kasus teror."

Joonmyeon langsung mengangguk setuju. "Waktu itu kalian pasti melihat bagaimana reaksi Hades dan Cerberus saat kita mengatakan tentang Echidna…"

"Ya, mereka terlihat sangat kaget!" Jongin langsung menimpali ucapan Joonmyeon. "Seolah-olah mereka terkejut karena kita mengetahui hal itu."

"Dari awal sepertinya mereka memang menggunakan Cerberus dan E.N sebagai satu kesatuan. Bukan E.N yang berarti Eun Nae atau Een Noo, tapi yang ingin mereka sampaikan adalah E.N yang berarti Echid Na, ibu dari semua monster."

"Jadi maksudmu, mereka berusaha mengirim sebuah sinyal SOS dengan menulis E.N di setiap akhir pesannya?" Sehun akhirnya bisa memahami satu misteri lagi yang sebelumnya tidak terlalu dipikirkannya. Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum masam.

"Sayangnya tak ada satupun yang sadar makna sebenarnya dari kata E.N dan justru menganggapnya sebagai ancaman."

Yifan yang melihat perubahan wajah Joonmyeon, perlahan menyentuh kepala yeoja itu. "Meski butuh waktu yang cukup lama, tapi akhirnya sinyal SOS itu sampai pada Guardian." Ia lalu mengembangkan senyum yang menenangkan.

Joonmyeon sempat terkesima, dan detik berikutnya tiba-tiba ia berdiri, seolah mendapat sebuah energi besar yang mendadak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "Ya! Kau benar Wufan-ah!" ucapnya berapi-api.

"Hanya Guardian yang bisa menangkap sinyal SOS mereka! Guardian memang hebat!" Setelah berseru keras, ia lalu tertawa lebar sambil berkacak pinggang seperti seorang bos geng. "Hahahahaha…"

Ketiga namja yang masih duduk tenang di situ hanya bisa mendongakkan kepala, bingung dan heran memandangnya. Kadang mereka masih tak sanggup mengikuti mood Princess Kim yang bisa begitu cepat berubah-ubah.

Setelah puas tertawa seorang diri, yeoja itu dengan gerakan cepat duduk di antara mereka lagi, lalu memandang satu per satu anggota Guardian disampingnya sambil tersenyum. "Kali ini pun…"

Joonmyeon menggantung ucapannya.

Yifan, Jongin, dan Sehun ikutan tersenyum dan berseru bersama, "**MISSION** **COMPLETE**! "

To Be Berlanjut

"Ada urusan apa kau memanggilku?"

.

"Sayangnya…"

.

"Penolakan yang tidak akan bisa dibantah."

.

.

"Sedang apa kau? Cepat tolong aku!"

.

"Baiklah. Aku akan cerita."

.

.

"Pangaruh buruk?"

.

"Kau gila ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak?"

.

"Kau menguntitku?"

.

"Sudah terlambat,"

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu murung…"

.

"Kali ini kau sudah sangat keterlaluan!"

.

"Kau tidak ikut-ikutan marah padaku?"

.

"Serahkan saja padaku."

.

.

.

~Coming Soon~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chouzetsu no Hogosha (Amazing Guardian)**

**Author : **L_970112

**Pairing **: Krisho and more to come (Official pairing and Crack pairing)

**Other Character **: dapat berganti setiap chap-nya

**Disclaimer **: Remake dari novel judul yang sama karya Orihara Ran

**Genre **: Friendship, Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Rate **: T

**Length** : Chaptered (6 of 8)

**Warning **: Genderswitch, Out of Character, and typo (s) inside

Saat istirahat siang, tepat di belakang gedung sekolah, yeoja yang duduk di kelas satu Hogosha High School itu terlihat sangat gugup. Tanpa bisa dikontrol, jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya.

Masih sambil meremas kedua tangannya yang basah oleh keringat dingin, ia berdiri di depan seorang namja yang menjulang tinggi. Sekalipun yeoja itu tak sanggup mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya.

"Jadi…" Namja itu mengawali pembicaraan untuk pertama kali, membuat yeoja di depannya tanpa sadar terkesiap. "Ada urusan apa kau memanggilku?"

Rasanya ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan keheningan yang telah berjalan lebih dari lima menit.

Padahal tadi pagi yeoja di depannya ini yang meletakkan surat di dalam lokernya dan memintanya untuk datang ke belakang sekolah. Namun setelah bertatap muka, yeoja yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya itu justru diam seperti orang bisu dan hanya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Yifan oppa…" Yeoja itu menelan ludah sekali, setelah berhasil mengucapkan nama sunbae-nya. "Apa oppa sudah membaca suratku?" Perlahan-lahan ia memberanikan diri untuk melirik namja di depannya itu.

Yifan menarik napas sekali, tak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan itu. "Kalau aku belum membaca suratmu, aku tidak akan ada di sini."

Yeoja itu sontak menelan ludah sekali lagi, ternyata memang benar gosip yang selama ini di dengarnya. Mendekati seorang Wu Yifan memang membutuhkan mental sekuat baja. Bukan hanya karena ucapannya yang terkesan tidak berperasaan, tapi juga aura yang tak bisa didekati itulah yang membuat banyak orang segan sekaligus terkesima melihatnya.

"Namaku Zhang Yixing, dari kelas 1-D." Dengan suara yang sangat pelan, ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Yixing berusaha keras mengangkat kepala, menatap mata tajam berwarna coklat tua itu.

Yifan justru membalas tatapan yeoja itu dengan wajah kosong, tanpa ekspresi. Ia terdiam selama beberapa detik, lantas merespon perkenalan Yixing hanya dengan satu kata. "Lalu?"

Lagi-lagi Yixing merasa gugup. Padahal sejak minggu lalu ia sudah putuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada namja yang dijuluki Pangeran Hogosha High School ini. Tidak peduli Wu Yifan ini namja paling dingin, yang terkenal sanggup menolak semua pernyataan cinta yang datang padanya, Yixing tetap tidak akan menyerah. Karena sejak pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini, yeoja itu telah jatuh hati padanya.

Meski hampir sembilan puluh sembilan persen kemungkinan ditolak, Yixing masih optimis pasti ada kemungkinan satu persen namja itu mau menerima cintanya. Keyakinannya juga beralasan. Yixing adalah salah satu yeoja tercantik di kelas satu. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi dan langsing. Ia memiliki wajah yang lembut dan hidung kecil mancung, dengan tatapan mata yang menyejukkan. Rambut shaggy sepundak yang dicat dengan warna coklat muda juga cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya. Dengan fisiknya yang menarik, Yixing percaya ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Yifan.

Yixing menarik napas sekali, berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia sudah bertekad cukup lama untuk ini, dan sekarang adalah waktu untuk mengatakannya dengan berani.

"Aku menyukai Yifan oppa." Wajah Yixing langsung bersemu merah.

Setelah pernyataan cinta itu, ada jeda yang begitu lama. Hanya suara sayup-sayup para murid Hogosha High School yang berada di dalam gedung sekolah atau di lapangan olahraga yang terdengar.

Rasanya Yixing sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin kabur saja karena Yifan sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapannya. Sebaliknya, namja itu justru memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

Perlu keberanian luar biasa bagi Yixing untuk memanggilnya, setelah lebih dari dua menit dilalui dalam kesunyian. "Yifan… oppa?"

"Apa yang kau suka dariku?" tanya Yifan.

"Eh?" Yixing langsung ternganga, ia sama sekali tak mengira pertanyaan seperti itu. Apalagi nada bicara yang datar itu membuat Yixing membatu.

'Apa dia ingin mengujiku?' Ia masih sempat berpikir, namun otaknya langsung berputar cepat. 'Aku harus menjawab pertanyaan Yifan oppa dengan sempurna. Kurasa ini adalah kunci utama untuk bisa mendapatkan hatinya.'

Yifan masih berdiri dalam diam. Menunggu jawaban Yixing.

"Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Yifan ge ." Untuk pertama kalinya ia memanggil namja itu dengan sebutan gege, panggilan yang merupakan dari negara asal mereka berdua yaitu China. Berusaha untuk mendekatkan jarak yang ada di antara mereka.

"Sejak pertama kali melihat Yifan ge, aku sudah menyukai gege." Suara Yixing sekarang terdengar jauh lebih yakin.

Kepercayaan dirinya mulai tumbuh ketika melihat Yifan sepertinya tidak menolak saat yeoja itu memanggilnya dengan akrab. Apalagi dilihatnya namja itu bersedia mendengar setiap perkataannya dengan seksama.

Perlahan-lahan senyuman lebar mulai menghiasi wajahnya. "Karena itu, aku ingin gege jadi namjachingu…"

"Sayangnya…" Tiba-tiba Yifan memutus ucapan Yixing.

"Sayangnya?" Yixing mengulangi ucapan itu, ia sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Wo keneng hui shi yi fan _(Aku mungkin bisa menjadi seperti manusia -yi fan-)…." jawab Yifan disertai senyum samar penuh misteri. "_Danshi jun mian_ (Tapi ketika ada yang bekerja keras -jun mian-)…"

"Mwo?" Yixing langsung mengerutkan kening, dia benar-benar tak paham dengan jawaban konyol yang tak ada hubungan dengan pernyataan cintanya. Entah bagaimana rasanya ia jadi begitu bodoh. Apakah itu sebuah tanda bahwa ia sudah ditolak?

"Sebenarnya apa maksud ucapan gege?" Yixing sungguh tak paham.

"Maksudku _jelas_ seperti apa yang kuucapkan tadi." Yifan menjawabnya, seolah itu bukan hal yang patut untuk dibingungkan.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Yifan berbalik menuju gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Yixing yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Yixing pun hanya bisa memandang punggung sunbae-nya itu dengan bingung. Pikirannya masih buntu, dan tanpa sadar menggumamkan kalimat Yifan tadi berkali-kali. "Dia hanya bisa menjadi seperti manusia jika ada yang bekerja keras?"

Ia lalu terdiam, cukup lama. Merangkai setiap kata satu per satu, hingga akhirnya Yixing membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar. Menemukan arti yang mengusiknya.

"Mungkinkah maksudnya… Yifan ada hanya bila ada Junmian. Junmian itu Joonmyeon kan?" Ucapan itu tanpa sengaja meluncur dari bibirnya.

Yixing langsung tersentak, tak bisa dibuat lebih kaget lagi. Ia sontak menutup mulutnya yang ternganga lebar dengan salah satu tangan. Setelah itu, buru-buru matanya menyusuri koridor di mana Yifan baru saja melewatinya. Tetapi sosok itu sudah menghilang beberapa saat lalu.

Ada perasaan kecewa dan kesal terpancar di wajahnya. Namun akhirnya Yixing sadar, ia harus benar-benar menyerah sekarang.

Yixing masih tak beranjak dari situ, ia cum mendongakkan kepala ke atas, lantas bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Jadi itu maksud Yifan ge." Yixing lalu menarik napas berat dan hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Penolakan yang tidak akan bisa dibantah."

Ternyata itulah yang kerap dilakukan Yifan ketika seorang yeoja menyatakan cinta padanya. Bukan penolakan secara terang-terangan, malah yang mereka terima adalah sebuah teka-teki. Ambigu dan absurd.

Entah sejak kapan Yifan mulai berkata seperti itu untuk menolak mereka. Namun yang pasti, Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai ini.

Yifan menyusuri koridor menuju lantai tiga, lalu berhenti di depan ruang OSIS. Tangannya langsung terhenti ketika ingin membuka pintu ruangan itu, sayup-sayup dapat didengarnya suara berisik dari dalam sana, yang menandakan, suara itu pasti jauh lebih kencang, karena sampai bisa menembus pengedap suara.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Yifan cepat-cepat masuk dan menutup pintu ruang OSIS dari dalam.

_Hah!_

Ia terperanjat. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah. Yifan hanya bisa berdiri diam, memperhatikan adegan yang sedang terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

"Kau gila ya?" Joonmyeon membentak dengan suara membahana, lalu memukul meja di sampingnya dengan kepalan tangan hingga bergetar. Dia benar-benar marah besar. "Sehun! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?!"

Sehun yang berdiri di seberang ruangan tak beranibmendekatinya, tapi namja berkacamata itu juga tak maubkalah. Ia balas membentak, "Itu bukan salahku! Kaublihat sendiri kan? Yeoja itu yang aneh!"

"Kau…!" Joonmyeon naik darah. Ia sudah berniat memukul namja itu, tapi Jongin yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya langsung sigap memegang kedua bahu Joonmyeon, menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Joonmyeon, cukup!"

"Lepaskan aku Jongin!" Joonmyeon terus berontak.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan namja ini seenaknya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengucapkan kata-kata sekasar itu pada seorang yeoja?"

"Aku tahu, tapi tenangkan dirimu dulu." Jongin terlihat kewalahan karena yeoja itu tetap tak menyerah untuk melepaskan diri, hingga akhirnya pandangan matanya bertumbukan dengan Yifan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Wufaaann!" Ia nyaris berteriak. "Sedang apa kau? Cepat tolong aku!" Jongin terlihat panik sekaligus lega.

Di saat seperti ini, Yifan mungkin adalah satu-satunyabyang paling dibutuhkan untuk menenangkan keadaan. Yifan yang meskipun tidak mengetahui masalahnya, cepat-cepat mendatangi mereka. Ia sempat melayangkan pandangan bertanya pada Sehun yang lebih dekat dari tempatnya, namun namja berkacamata itu hanya menaikkan kedua bahu disertai wajah tegang.

Yifan akhirnya memilih untuk mendatangi Joonmyeon, berhenti tepat di depannya. Ia memandang sekilas pada Jongin yang masih berusaha menenangkan yeoja itu.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku Yifan!" Joonmyeon meninggikan suara, semakin keras memberontak. "Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada Sehun!"

Yifan yang selalu tenang, tanpa diduga mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara. Gerakan tangan itu seperti berniat menampar wajah yeoja yang berdiri di depannya.

"Wu… Wufan…" Jongin langsung membelalakkan mata, suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Jangan pakai kekerasa…"

Tiba-tiba suara Jongin terputus.

Yifan masih tak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, sedangkan Jongin diam-diam menghembuskan napas lega. Perkiraannya tentang tamparan itu tidak kunjung terjadi. Ternyata, yang dilakukan Yifan adalah menutup kedua mata Joonmyeon dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Gerakan itu begitu cepat namun halus, hingga sanggup membuat Joonmyeon terkesiap.

Keributanpun mendadak terhenti. Sekarang, yang terdengar hanya suara-suara napas memburu.

"Joonma, tenanglah." Yifan yang pertama kali angkat bicara. Nada suaranya tetap datar, namun begitu menentramkan, sampai-sampai Joonmyeon tak lagi berontak. Jongin pun perlahan-lahan melepaskan pegangannya.

Diam-diam, Jongin masih sempat melayangkanbpandangan pada Joonmyeon dan Yifan. Menatapbmereka bergantian, tak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. 'Dari dulu, hubungan mereka berdua inibbenar-benar tidak bisa kumengerti. Rasanya ada duniabyang tidak bisa kumasuki di antara mereka… aneh sekali.'

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?" Suara Yifanmembuat Jongin terpaksa berhenti memikirkan hal yang sedikit mengganggunya itu. Namun, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bahkan Joonmyeon dan Sehun memalingkan wajah. Mereka terlalu emosi dan sama sekali tak mau buka mulut.

"Jongin?" Yifan memanggilnya, sadar bahwa Joonmyeon dan Sehun tidak akan bisa diajak berdiskusi.

"Haah…" Jongin menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah. Aku akan cerita." Ia membalas tatapan Yifan yang masih menunggu penjelasannya.

"Saat istirahat siang tadi, kami bertiga ada di koridor bawah. Lalu, dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini, ada seorang yeoja kelas satu yang ingin menyatakan cinta pada Sehun."

Yifan tidak memberi komentar apa pun. Karena hal yang diceritakan Jongin bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Rasanya sudah tidak aneh lagi melihat Sehun dapat pernyataan cinta dari seseorang.

"Masalahnya adalah…" Jongin menggantung ucapannya, terlihat bingung untuk melanjutkan cerita.

Kali ini, ekspresi wajah Yifan berubah. Iamengernyitkan dahi. "Apa masalahnya?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak, ia terpaksa mengingat lagi kejadian yang terjadi sekitar setengah jam lalu, tepat di depan koridor lantai dua.

**-Flashback On -**

"Sehun oppa." Yeoja itu memanggilnya.

Tidak hanya Sehun, Jongin serta Joonmyeon yang juga berdiri di sebelah namja itu ikut menoleh padanya. Yeoja yang berdiri di depan mereka berambut panjang seperti Joonmyeon. Tapi jelas sekali kalau yeoja itu tidak pernah merawatnya. Rambut berwarna hitam yang tak teratur, dengan ujung-ujung yang bercabang. Dahi dan tulang pipinya lebar, tidak sesuai dengan bentuk dagunya yang tirus. Bintik-bintik jerawat juga memenuhi wajahnya yang berbentuk hati.

"Bisa aku bicara sebentar?" Yeoja itu berkata sambil menggigit kuku ibu jarinya hingga mengeluarkan bunyi tak… tak… tak . Ia menunduk, terlihat sangat tegang. Melihat perilakunya yang sedikit aneh, mau tidak mau, ketiga anggota OSIS itu saling berpandangan, heran.

Namun, tak butuh waktu lama, Sehun berjalan mendekatinya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ia berkata lembut.

"Bisa… kita bicara… di… tempat lain?" Yeoja itu masih tak mau menatapnya.

"Arraseo." Sehun langsung tersenyum. "Kita bicara di sana saja." Ia menggiring yeoja itu menjauh dari tempat itu, lalu berjalan menuju tangga di ujung koridor, ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan tidak mencolok.

Sehun sempat menoleh pada dua temannya sambil mengedipkan mata, sadar betul bahwa yeoja yang memanggilnya itu pasti mau menyatakan cinta.

Sementara itu, Joonmyeon masih betah memandang kedua punggung yang berjalan makin jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia bicara, dengan nada menyalahkan. "Kkamjong, kau sudah memberi pengaruh buruk padanya."

"Pangaruh buruk?" Jongin melayangkan pandangan pada yeoja di sebelahnya. Ia memamerkan senyum bangga, seolah apa yang diucapkan Joonmyeon adalah pujian. "Di bagian mananya?"

Joonmyeon hanya melirik sekilas. "Kurasa, dulu dia bukan seorang cassanova sepertimu. Si Sehun itu tidak terlalu suka tebar pesona, tapi lihat sekarang! Kalian benar-benar sama dalam urusan yeoja."

"Hahaha…" Jawaban tersebut membuat Jongin terbahak. Ia ikut-ikutan memandang Sehun dan yeoja kelas satu itu berbelok menuju tangga yang menyambungkan lantai dua dan satu.

Tiba-tiba Jongin mengerutkan kening, baru saja sesuatu terlintas dibenaknya. "Apa kau tidak merasa yeoja tadi sedikit aneh?"

Joonmyeon terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Namun mendadak saja sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Sontak ia menoleh pada Jongin dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengintip mereka?" Joonmyeon bertanya dengan senyum lebar. "Lagipula, kapan lagi kita punya kesempatan untuk mendengar pernyataan cinta orang lain?"

"Mengintip?" Jongin benar-benar terkejut, tapi nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit bersemangat. "Princess, kau serius?"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil mengedipkan mata.

Dan detik berikutnya, kedua orang itu saling berpandangan, lalu mengembangkan sebentuk senyum. Senyum jahil yang sama. Kalau diperhatikan, terkadang ada saatnya Joonmyeon dan Jongin bisa jadi kombinasi yang sangat pas. Salah satunya adalah rasa bangga mereka pada diri sendiri serta kejahilan-kejahilan seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Joonmyeon buru-buru berjalan menuju kelas kosong yang berada di samping tangga. Hanya ada sebuah tembok yang memberi jarak antara ruangan itu dengan tangga sekolah, tempat Sehun dan yeoja kelas satu itu sedang bicara. Tempat yang dirasa paling sepi, aman, dan strategis untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Lebih baik kita bersembunyi di ruang kesenian." Joonmyeon berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Setuju." Jongin mengangkat jempol sambil mengangguk.

Begitu sampai di ruangan itu, mereka langsungberjongkok, mengintip dari balik pintu. Beruntung, ternyata posisi mereka memang sangat strategis. Dari tempat persembunyian, Joonmyeon dan Jongin bisa melihat jelas Sehun dan yeoja kelas satu itu dari samping. Mereka tepat di bawah tangga dan berdiri berhadapan. Wajah keduanya pun sama-sama serius.

"Sehun oppa, namaku Im Leerang." Yeoja itu langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ne."

"Aku ingin oppa menjadi namjachingu-ku!" Tiba-tiba saja Leerang dengan berani menarik salah satu tangan Sehun, sampai yang ditarik tersentak.

"Huwaaa!" Di tempat persembunyiannya, Jongin spontan mengeluarkan suara terkejut.

Joonmyeon menyikut perut namja itu. Wajahnya terlihat kesal bercampur kaget. "Kau gila ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak?" desisnya pelan.

"Ya, itu… karena…" Suara Jongin terbata-bata, ia masih sempat merintih sambil memegangi perutnya yang terkena sikut Joonmyeon. "Aku tak menyangka bisa salah dalam menilai seorang yeoja," lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menurutku, yeoja seperti Leerang adalah tipe yang tertutup dan pemalu. Tidak kusangka dia bisa seagresif itu saat menyatakan cinta."

Joonmyeon yang mendengarkan setiap kata Jongin dengan seksama tak memberikan komentar apa pun. Ia justru kembali fokus memperhatikan Sehun dan Leerang dari balik pintu. Kali ini, Joonmyeon memandang Leerang dengan cermat, seperti mempelajari ekspresi wajah yeoja itu. "Apa yang begitu itu bisa disebut agresif?" ucapnya perlahan, seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar perkataannya, Jongin hanya menatap bingung. Tapi ia tak terlalu ambil pusing dan kembali serius menguping pernyataan cinta di depannya.

"Mianhae… tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi namjachingu-mu Leerang-ssi." Meski Sehun sempat terpojok, ia masih sanggup bersabar. Pelan-pelan ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Leerang yang mengunci lengannya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Leerang gusar. Ia tidak terima, bahkan tidak membiarkan Sehun lepas dari cengkeraman tangannya. "Tidak masalah kalau Sehun oppa tidak menyukaiku, aku hanya ingin oppa menjadi namjachingu-ku!"

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa." Suara Sehun mengeras.

"Aku hanya akan berpacaran dengan orang yang kusukai."

"Tapi saat ini Sehun oppa tidak punya orang yang oppa sukai kan?"

"I… itu…"

"Aku tahu oppa tidak punya." Leerang langsung memotong ucapannya. "Setiap hari aku selalu mengikuti Sehun oppa, jadi aku tahu semua tentang oppa."

"Hah?" Sehun benar-benar tak bisa menahan amarahnya. "Kau menguntitku?"

"Ne!" jawab Leerang tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Dan aku tahu perasaan sukaku pada Sehun oppa tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Aku jauh lebih menyukai oppa daripada yeoja lainnya."

"Kau benar-benar…" Sehun tak habis pikir. Ia memang sudah biasa menghadapi yeoja yang mengagumi atau menyukainya. Tapi dia belum pernah menemui orang yang sangat ngotot dan maniak seperti yeoja di depannya ini.

"Meski kau menyukaiku, aku tidak akan mungkin menyukaimu." Sehun mempertegas kalimatnya. Menolak secara langsung adalah langkah yang menurutnya paling tepat sekarang.

Tapi ternyata, penolakan itu tak berhasil. Yeoja ini jauh lebih pemaksa dari yang ia pikir. "Aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya ingin oppa menjadi namjachingu-ku. Aku yakin suatu hari Sehun oppa akan mengerti perasaanku dan mulai menyukaiku!"

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!" Sehun membentak sangat keras sambil menyentak tangannya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabaran lagi. 'Yeoja ini benar-benar sinting!'

Leerang mundur selangkah, cukup terkejut dengan kemarahan namja berkacamata yang punya image imut itu. Namun ia tak mau menyerah. "Ke… kenapa oppa tidak bisa menyukaiku?"

"Karena…" Sehun berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. Memikirkan sebuah alasan yang sanggup membuat yeoja ini mundur sepenuhnya.

"Karena apa?" Leerang kembali memaksa.

Sementara itu, Joonmyeon dan Jongin yang masih serius memperhatikan mereka pun tak kalah tegangnya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, yeoja di sampingnya terus menggumamkan sesuatu, sambil mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras. "Hunnie, jangan sampai kau katakan itu."

Mendengar gumamannya, Jongin menoleh, terlihat begitu penasaran. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Joonmyeon saat ini.

"Karena apa?" Suara Leerang yang makin memojokkan Sehun, membuat Jongin kembali fokus pada mereka.

"Karena kau jelek!"

Setelah ucapan Sehun yang begitu emosional, Leerang langsung membeku di tempat. Matanya menatap Sehun tak percaya. Mulutnya terkunci rapat, tak sanggup membalas ucapan itu.

Di dalam ruang kesenian, Jongin tak kalah terkejutnya mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia makin dibuat bingung begitu melihat wajah Joonmyeon. Yeoja itu menatap Leerang dengan pandangan kosong. Tak bisa ditebak apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Princess…" panggil Jongin sambil menyentuh pundaknya, namun Joonmyeon seperti tak menyadari panggilan itu.

Jongin hanya bisa mengerutkan kening ketika ia melihat tangan Joonmyeon bergetar, tapi pandangan matanya masih lekat menatap Leerang dari kejauhan. "Princess, kau kenapa?"

Joonmyeon masih tak menanggapi ucapan Jongin, ia justru sibuk bicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Sudah terlambat," gumamnya.

Jongin tak lagi bertanya, ia hanya terdiam memandang yeoja itu. 'Apanya yang terlambat?'

**-Flashback Off -**

"Begitulah akhirnya." Jongin menutup cerita dengan helaan napas panjang, ia lalu menatap Yifan. "Dan kejadian selanjutnya, seperti yang kau lihat barusan."

Yifan terdiam sejenak, lalu melayangkan pandangan pada Joonmyeon yang masih diam di kursinya. Yeoja itu jelas memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongin, tidak perlu waktu lama lagi Yifan untuk memahami apa yang terjadi.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Yifan memandang Joonmyeon dengan wajah sendu, seperti menyimpan sebuah arti. Namun detik berikutnya, tiba-tiba saja namja itu bicara di tengah suasana yang masih tegang.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita membaca permohonan yang masuk."

"Ya, aku setuju!" Jongin menepuk kedua tangannya, berusaha terdengar ceria. "Kali ini biar aku saja yang baca."

Ia buru-buru menduduki kursi, tepat di samping Sehun yang masih diam. Jongin dengan semangat langsung membuka laptop di depannya.

"Seperti biasa… banyak e-mail yang masuk ke Guardian hari ini." Jongin membacanya satu per satu, masih dengan senyum terkulum. Selama beberapa menit ia masih asyik membaca sambil bersenandung kecil. Tiba-tiba senandung Jongin terhenti. Matanya terbelalak menatap layar yang ada di depannya. Senyum ceria digantikan ekspresi ganjil.

"Ada apa?" Sehun yang di sebelahnya pertama kali sadar dengan perubahan Jongin. Ia masih sempat mengamati ekspresi namja itu sebelum ikut-ikutan melihat layar laptop di depannya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, ekspresi Sehun pun berubah. Wajahnya mendadak tegang dengan ekspresi shock. Joonmyeon dan Yifan yang duduk di tempat kerjanya masing-masing, masih sempat melepas pandang sebelum akhirnya mendatangi meja Jongin dan Sehun, lalu berdiri mengelilingi mereka berdua.

Joonmyeon membungkukkan tubuhnya, membaca kalimat-kalimat yang ada di depannya. Ia juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama seperti Jongin dan Sehun. Sepertinya hanya Yifan yang masih bisa tenang. Ia cuma menghela napas panjang sekali.

Tanpa terasa, suasana tegang kembali memenuhi ruangan. Sampai akhirnya Joonmyeon buka suara.

"Aku ingin Guardian membuatnya menderita. Membalaskan semua rasa sakit hatiku pada namja itu. Namja yang bernama Oh Sehun dari kelas 2-C." Suara Joonmyeon kian muram ketika membaca deretan kalimat selanjutnya. "Permohonan dikirim oleh Im Leerang dari kelas 1-A."

Suasana sempat tak enak setelah Joonmyeon mengakhiri ucapannya, namun Jongin cepat-cepat berdiri dari tempat duduk. "Jangan khawatir magnae. Guardian tidak akan mengabulkan permohonan seperti itu." Ia berusaha menghiburnya dengan menepuk pundak Sehun yang masih terduduk lesu. "Kau tidak perlu murung…"

"Im Leerang. **Target lock on! **" Suara lantang itu langsung membuat ucapan Jongin terputus. Ia dan Sehun hanya bisa ternganga, melihat Joonmyeon dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mulut mereka setengah terbuka, tapi tak ada kata yang keluar karena rasa terkejut yang mengitari mereka berdua.

Di sisi lain, Yifan lekat menatap Joonmyeon dengan pandangan sendu. Ia tidak kaget mendengarnya, tapibekspresi wajahnya jelas menunjukkan sesuatu. Bukan terkejut, tapi lebih seperti ekspresi tidak _rela_ . Seperti ingin membantah, namun tak kuasa untuk mengatakannya. Karena Yifan sangat tahu, ada sebuah alasan kuat di balik keputusan Joonmyeon ini.

"Oh Sehun…" Joonmyeon berkata di tengah keheningan, ia lalu melayangkan pandangan aneh pada Sehun yang masih duduk di bangkunya, yang tanpa sengaja membuat namja berkacamata itu terkesiap karena merasa terintimidasi. "Mulai hari ini, kau di-skors dari OSIS," putusnya. Setelah ucapan tersebut, terdangar suara napas tertahan di sekitarnya. Ketiga namja itu benar-benar kaget bukan kepalang.

Semua memandang Joonmyeon dengan tatapan bingung. Dan mendadak, tanpa berkata apa pun, Sehun berdiri dari kursi dengan gerakan kasar. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, mereka tahu bahwa ia benar-benar sakit hati, marah, dan tidak terima.

Namun, bagaimanapun ia tak bisa melawan keputusan leader Guardian itu. Itulah aturannya.

_Blam_!

Suara keras terdengar saat Sehun menutup pintu ruangan dari luar. Ketiga anggota OSIS yang tersisa di dalam hanya bisa termangu, menatap pintu itu dengan ekspresi muram.

Joonmyeon yang pertama kali bergerak. Ia hanya menghela napas sekali. Lantas, seperti tak terjadi apa pun, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya, lalu duduk dengan tenang sambil menyilangkan kedua kaki. Yifan yang masih berdiri di dekat meja kerja Jongin hanya mengikuti gerak-gerik yeoja itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

_Brak_!

Sebuh suara keras kembali terdengar, membuat Joonmyeon dan Yifan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata, Jongin baru saja berdiri sambil menggebrak mejanya sampai bergetar.

"Joonmyeon-ah, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hari ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Joonmyeon balik tanya, nada suaranya begitu datar, sangat kontras dengan namja itu.

Jongin benar-benar tak percaya mendengar jawabannya. 'Bagaimana bisa dia masih begitu cuek seperti ini?' Namja itu tidak bisa menahan kesabaran lebih lama, dan langsung mendatangi tempat Joonmyeon, ganti menggebrak mejanya. Tapi Joonmyeon sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun, ia justru mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap namja itu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Kim Joonmyeon…" Jongin menggeram. "Kali ini kau sudah sangat keterlaluan!" Ia menumpahkan seluruh kemarahan yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

Dan seperti Sehun, ia keluar sambil membanting pintu. Jongin sudah tidak bisa lagi mentolerir sikap Joonmyeon yang egois. Padahal, selama ini Jongin terkenal ramah dan sangat baik. Bahkan, marah adalah hal tabu dalam hidupnya. Namun sekarang, ia seperti tak bisa lagi menahan diri. Hal itu juga makin terbukti dengan caranya memanggil Joonmyeon. Selama ini, Jongin selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Princess, tetapi bila namja itu sampai memanggil Joonmyeon langsung apalagi dengan memanggilnya secara lengkap, itu dapat diartikan kalau ia memang tidak sedang main-main.

"Haaah…" Joonmyeon menghela napas panjang, terlihat begitu lelah. Ia tak menggubris Yifan yang berdiri menjulang di samping kursinya. Yeoja itu lebih memilih diam dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali menghela napas, lalu membenamkan kepala di atas kedua tangannya.

"Wufan-ah…" panggilnya. Suara Joonmyeon terdengar tidak begitu jelas.

"Hmm?"

"Kau tidak ikut-ikutan marah padaku?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, Yifan justru tersenyum. Namja itu mengubah posisinya. Ia sedikit menyandarkan belakang tubuhnya di balik meja kerja yeoja itu, sehingga dengan jarak yang lebih dekat, ia dapat dengan jelas menghadap Joonmyeon yang masih menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Daripada bertanya tentang hal itu, lebih baik kau pikirkan hal yang lebih penting."

"Hal yang lebih penting?" Joonmyeon pelan-pelan mengangkat kepalanya, dan langsung tersentak.

Tepat saat mendongakkan kepala, ia melihat mata Yifan yang sejak tadi tak melepaskan pandangan darinya. Namja yang biasanya menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu menatapnya lekat, disertai sebuah senyum kecil, yang lagi-lagi begitu menenangkan.

"Hal apa yang lebih penting?" Setelah kesadarannya kembali, Joonmyeon mengulang pertanyaannya.

Yifan tak langsung menjawab. Ia justru melakukan hal yang tidak terduga.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia menyentuh sebagian ujung rambut panjang Joonmyeon dengan jari-jari tangannya, lalu membungkukkan badan hingga wajahnya nyaris sejajar dengan yeoja itu. "Karena kau sudah menerima permohonan ini, kau harus bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik, Leader," ucap Yifan dengan nada mengingatkan.

Perlahan-lahan ia lalu melepaskan rambut panjang Joonmyeon yang digenggamnya. "Sekarang, kau tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain."

Joonmyeon cuma bisa menatap sahabat kecilnya dalam diam, merenungkan setiap perkataan itu, lalu sebuah senyum menghiasi bibirnya. "Kau benar."

Joonmyeon berdiri dari kursi, gantian melihat Yifan dengan tatapan serius. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Yifan memilih untuk berdiri di sebelahnya dan menyentuh kepala yeoja itu sambil menatapnya penuh arti. "Aku selalu mempercayaimu."

Joonmyeon tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya. Aneh, setelah mendengar ucapan Yifan tiba-tiba saja perasaannya terasa jauh lebih tentram.

"Wufan-ah, untuk sementara waktu, kurasa kau akan lebih sibuk dari biasanya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Pekerjaan Sehun adalah tanggung jawabmu sekarang."

Mendengar perintah yang diucapkan tanpa beban itu, Yifan justru tersenyum tipis. Ada kelegaan yang tersirat dalam ekspresi wajahnya. Perasaan lega karena Joonmyeon yang otoriter dan seenaknya sendiri itu telah kembali.

"Dan…" Joonmyeon melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku butuh Jongin di pihak kita."

Sesaat ia terdiam, memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menarik namja itu menjauh dari Sehun. "Untuk membuat Sehun menderita, tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh berada di pihaknya, terutama Jongin. Tapi sepertinya cukup sulit, melihat kedekatan mereka berdua…"

"Serahkan saja padaku." Yifan tiba-tiba memotong kalimatnya. "Aku akan bawa Jongin kembali ke sini."

Mata Joonmyeon melebar, tedengar tak percaya. "Kau yakin? Bagaimana caranya?"

Yifan menggeleng pelan. "Kau hanya perlu pikirkan bagianmu. Masalah ini biar aku yang urus." Ia tidak mau menjawab.

"Arrayo." Tak disangka Joonmyeon langsung menurut.

Namun ini tidak terlalu mengherankan, karena sejak dulu Joonmyeon yang sangat tahu akan hal itu. Yifan bukanlah orang yang suka cerita panjang lebar, dan bila ia tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, siapapun tak bisa memaksanya untuk buka mulut.

Di tengah jam pelajaran terakhir, sebuah getaran ponsel terdengar dari saku namja itu. Ia masih sempat melihat nama pengirim pesan di layarnya sambil mengerutkan kening, sebelum memutuskan untuk membacanya.

**Temui aku di ruang OSIS sepulang sekolah nanti.**

**-Wufan-**

Jongin tak membalas pesan singkat itu. Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya, melayangkan pandangan pada Yifan yang duduk di pojok dekat jendela, berjarak dua kursi dari tempat duduknya di sisi paling kanan. Dan ternyata, namja itu juga sedang menatapnya.

Jongin menghela napas sekali, lantas menganggukkanbkepala pada Yifan, tanda bahwa ia setuju.

**To Be Berlanjut**

"Pertanyaan apa itu?"

.

"Tapi aku masih tidak habis pikir,"

.

.

"Ini benar-benar bencana! Apa ini artinya mereka bertengkar?"

.

"Dimulai dari hari ini."

.

.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya."

.

"Kalau menurutmu sendiri kenapa?"

.

"Menakut-nakuti?"

.

.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa ini berlebihan?"

.

"Oh iya, aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu…"

.

.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya."

.

"Aku bukan anak yang baik."

.

"Jadi, senjata apa yang mau kau pakai?"

.

"Kita aman lewat bawah sekarang."

.

.

"Atau kau justru menangis karena senang?"

.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?"

.

"Kau mengejekku?"

.

"Bohong… ini tidak mungkin."

.

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa berubah?"

.

.

"Jangan berlebihan."

.

.

.

~Coming Soon~


	8. Chapter 8

**Chouzetsu no Hogosha (Amazing Guardian)**

**Author : **L_970112

**Pairing **: Krisho and more to come (Official pairing and Crack pairing)

**Other Character **: dapat berganti setiap chap-nya

**Disclaimer **: Remake dari novel judul yang sama karya Orihara Ran

**Genre **: Friendship, Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Rate **: T

**Length** : Chaptered

**Warning **: Genderswitch, Out of Character, and typo (s) inside

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Jongin tanpa basa-basi. Saat ini hanya ada dia dan Yifan di ruang OSIS. Sebelumnya, Yifan meminta Joonmyeon pulang lebih dulu meski biasanya mereka selalu pulang bersama, dengan alasan ingin mengecek pembukuan OSIS, yang Yifan yakin, Joonmyeon pasti tidak berminat pada hal-hal seperti itu.

"Apa kau tidak mau menerima permohonan Im Leerang?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu?" Emosi Jongin langsung tersulut. "Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Itu bukan permohonan! Itu hanya sebuah balas dendam, Wufan!"

"Wajar kalau kau berpikir begitu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang perlu kau ingat Jongin…" Sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Yifan dengan tenang menjelaskan. "Tiga peraturan Guardian yang dibuat oleh L."

Jongin terdiam seketika. Sudah cukup lama ia tak mendengar nama itu disebut. Namun ia tidak mungkin melupakannya barang sedetik pun. Guardian yang sudah ada sejak tujuh belas tahun lalu memang memiliki tiga peraturan yang harus selalu dipatuhi sebagai anggota. Peraturan yang dibuat oleh orang misterius, yang telah membentuk legenda itu sejak generasi pertama. Orang nomor satu atau lebih tepatnya, pemimpin dari semua Guardian di Hogosha High School.

Dan… dialah… L.

"Peraturan pertama…" Yifan kembali bicara. " **Titah leader Guardian adalah mutlak. **"

Jongin langsung menelan ludah, tak bisa mengelak. Tapi ia masih berpikir untuk mencari jalan keluar. Tetap tak mau menyerah mencari ide agar permohonan yang menurutnya kejam itu dibatalkan. Dan tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu. Wajah tegangnya perlahan-lahan digantikan oleh sebuah senyum kemenangan.

"Wufan, apa kau melupakan peraturan kedua?" Yifan hanya mengerutkan kening. Tidak begitu mengerti.

" **Orang yang menghianati Guardian harus dilenyapkan.** " Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada penuh percaya diri. "Joonmyeon telah menghianati Sehun. Sebagai leader dia berniat untuk menyakiti anggota Guardian. Karena itu, kita harus menghentikan ini semua sebelum dia benar-benar melanggarnya."

"Bukan." Yifan menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban, lalu tersenyum samar. "Dia tidak melanggar aturan. Joonmyeon memang menghianati Oh Sehun, tapi bukan menghianati Steven." Ucapan terakhir Yifan langsung membuat Jongin ternganga. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menduga jalan pikiran namja di sampingnya ini.

"Wufan…" Jongin mendesah kesal, sambil memegang dahinya seperti orang sakit kepala. "Aku tahu kalau kau dan Joonmyeon sudah mengenal sejak kecil, tapi ini bukan langkah yang bijaksana untuk selalu membelanya. Apalagi menuruti semua keinginannya yang egois…"

"Jongin." Hanya satu kata terucap dari mulut Yifan, namun itu sanggup membuat Jongin terdiam seketika. Ia tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat pandangan Yifan yang sangat tajam dan begitu mengintimidasi. "Joonmyeon tidak pernah menjadi orang yang egois. Tidak sekalipun. Terutama saat dia menjadi Guardian."

Saat itu juga mata Jongin seolah terbuka lebar. Ia cukup tersentak dengan ucapan terakhir Yifan. Dan dia merasa kesal saat menyadari kalau apa yang diucapkan namja itu benar.

Setelah diingat lagi, Joonmyeon memang memiliki kesan egois dan otoriter, tapi di lain sisi ia selalu berusaha mengerti perasaan orang lain, bahkan rela memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah target-target Guardian.

'Sifatnya yang seperti itu…' Jongin menghela napas setelah merenung cukup lama, memikirkan sesuatu yang akhirnya dapat ia sadari karena ucapan Yifan. 'Ya, yeoja itu tidak pernah benar- benar menjadi orang yang egois.'

"Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat…" Yifan melanjutkan perkataannya sambil memandang Jongin lurus-lurus. "L memilihnya menjadi leader Guardian bukan tanpa alasan."

Ucapan telak. Jongin tak bisa lagi membalas. "Baiklah, kau yang

menang." Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku akan ikut apa kata leader Guardian."

Yifan langsung menyambut perkataan itu dengan senyum tipis, namun hangat dan bersahabat.

"Tapi aku masih tidak habis pikir," ujar Jongin. "Sejujurnya, kenapa Joonmyeon mau menerima permohonan penuh balas dendam seperti itu? Ini bukan seperti dirinya yang biasa."

Untuk pertama kalinya Yifan mengangguk. Setuju dengan perkataan Jongin. "Dia sedikit memaksakan diri," ucapnya muram.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yifan terdiam begitu lama, sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Joonmyeon tidak bisa membiarkan yeoja itu begitu saja."

"Hmm…" Jongin menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Benar-benar… Aku sama sekali tak paham dengan ucapanmu."

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa sekarang. Tapi kau akan mengerti nanti." Yifan lalu beranjak menuju pintu diikuti Jongin.

"Percayalah padanya."

Meski masih penasaran, namja itu akhirnya bisa menerima penjelasan Yifan. "Joonmyeon dipilih menjadi leader bukan tanpa alasan, kan?" Ia mengulangi lagi ucapan Yifan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Keesokan paginya, tiba-tiba saja kegaduhan terjadi diseluruh penjuru Hogosha High School. Semua murid berdesakan untuk melihat papan pengumuman yang tertempel di dinding setiap koridor lantai satu sampai lantai tiga. Sebuah pengumuman, yang tidak hanya menghebohkan para murid, tetapi juga para guru sekolah tersebut.

**Mulai hari ini, Sekertaris OSIS Hogosha High School, Oh Sehun, kelas 2-C akan di-skors dari Organisasi Siswa untuk jangka waktu yang belum ditentukan.**

**-Kim Joonmyeon. Ketua OSIS Hogosha High School-**

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Aneh sekali, padahal aku tidak pernah melihat ada masalah diantara mereka. Apa Sehun membuat kesalahan pada Princess Kim?"

"Ini benar-benar bencana! Apa ini artinya mereka bertengkar?"

Suasana riuh makin tak terkendali, apalagi sosok-sosok yang jadi bahan perbincangan belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya. Bahkan para guru tidak bisa mengendalikan keributan yang semakin menjadi.

Di tengah-tengah keadaan itu, ada seorang yeoja yang berdiri di tepi koridor. Dengan pandangan takut dan cemas ia terus menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. Jantungnya pun berdebar sangat kencang. Leerang masih tak percaya dengan tulisan yang terpampang di depan matanya. Bolak-balik ia baca pengumuman itu, tapi tetap tidak ada yang salah.

Dan di saat Leerang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, suasana riuh perlahan-lahan berubah jadi lebih mencekam.

Langkah-langkah kaki itu semakin dekat, hingga orang-orang yang membentuk lingkaran di depan koridor membuka jalan untuk mereka bertiga. Joonmyeon yang berdiri diantara Jongin dan Yifan memandang sederet orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka. Dengan gerakan yang anggun ia melihat papan pengumuman sekilas, lalu ia kembali menghadap semua warga Hogosha High School yang sejak tadi tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya.

"Oh Sehun telah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak bisa ditolerir. Sebagai ketua OSIS, saya memutuskan untuk men-skors-nya dari jajaran pengurus sampai batas waktu yang belum ditentukan."

Ucapan yang dilontarkan Joonmyeon di depan seluruh warga Hogosha High School membuat mereka menarik napas sesaat. Kekagetan dan rasa ingin tahu tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Mereka sangat ingin bertanya, karena kejadian ini sungguh mendadak dan banyak yang tidak terima dengan keputusan ini.

"Baiklah. Sekian." Joonmyeon langsung menutup ucapannya. Ia tidak memberikan kesempatan pada orang-orang untuk menanggapi perkataannya apalagi bertanya alasannya. Tanpa ada yang berani membantah, perlahan orang-orang di sekitar mereka membubarkan diri. Meski diliputi banyak pertanyaan, siswa-siwi Hogosha High School tidak akan melakukan aksi protes. Reputasi OSIS sangat bagus dan membanggakan selama satu tahun ini dan itu tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Kim Joonmyeon juga menempati posisi hiraki tertinggi saat ini. Bukan hanya dengan posisinya sebagai ketua, tetapi juga kebaikan yang ditunjukkan pada semua warga sekolah, yang membuat orang-orang berpikir keputusan itu bukan diambil dengan seenaknya. Ditambah keberadaan Wu Yifan dan Kim Jongin di sampingnya, faktor-faktor itu memperkuat kepercayaan mereka pada OSIS dibanding Oh Sehun. Meski di sisi lain, mereka semua masih penasaran dengan kesalahan yang dituduhkan Joonmyeon pada namja itu.

Saat membubarkan diri, Leerang berusaha mencuri-curi pandang pada tiga anggota OSIS yang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman, dan…

_Glek!_

Ia langsung terperanjat saat pandangan matanya bertumbukan dengan Joonmyeon. Selama beberapa detik, ia tak bisa menghindari tatapan mata yang seolah bisa menembus dirinya itu.

Leerang pun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan pergi. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ia sama sekali tak menduga sesuatu yang menghebohkan ini terjadi setelah kejadian kemarin.

"Aniyo! Ini pasti cuma kebetulan. Ini pasti tidak ada hubungannya dengan permohonanku pada Guardian," gumam Leerang seolah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Di dalam toilet perempuan, ia menatap wajah pucatnya di cermin, begitu lama. Dahinya lalu berkerut, pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Dengan gerakan kasar ia memutar keran wastafel, lalu menyiramkan air yang mengalir itu kewajahnya.

Leerang kembali terdiam. Melalui cermin ia bisa melihat tetesan air yang pelan-pelan jatuh dari wajah dan rambutnya. Tak ada suara apa pun di kamar mandi itu selain suara tak menyenangkan yang terdengar saat ia mulai menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya lagi.

_Drrrtt…_

Getaran di saku rok seragam sontak membuatnya tersentak. Ia masih sempat mengelus dadanya untuk menenangkan diri, lalu melihat nomor yang meneleponnya di layar ponsel. "Nomor tidak dikenal?" Leerang mengerutkan kening sesaat, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

" **Guardian time!** " Suara itu terdengar dari seberang. Suara yeoja yang asing ditelinganya.

Leerang tak sanggup menjawab sapaan itu. Bibirnya terasa kaku. Ia hanya berdiri diam dengan wajah terguncang. Leerang seperti tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Im Leerang-ssi, Guardian akan mengabulkan keinginanmu…" Suara nyaring itu menggantung ucapannya, lalu mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan tekanan keras. "Dimulai dari hari ini."

_Deg!_

Mata Leerang langsung terbelalak lebar. Jantungnya serasa berhenti sedetik. Tak ada satu kata yang sanggup ia ucapkan ketika Guardian menutup sambungan teleponnya di seberang. Ia tidak menyangka permohonan yang ia kirimkan tanpa pikir panjang itu benar-benar terkabul, bahkan sampai menggerakkan seluruh warga Hogosha High School pagi tadi.

"Apa yang harus kutakutkan…" Diantara napasnya yang memburu, Leerang masih berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia menatap wajahnya lagi di cermin. "Aku sama sekali tidak salah melakukan ini. Namja itu memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Setelah beberapa saat, ketegangan di wajah Leerang berangsur-angsur hilang dan digantikan dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Tipis dan hanya sesaat.

Sementara itu, di ruang OSIS, Joonmyeon masih duduk sambil memandang ponsel yang ada di tangan kanannya, sedangkan dua namja yang berdiri di depan kursinya hanya bisa memandang yeoja itu dalam diam. Menunggu.

Joonmyeon meletakkan ponsel itu di atas meja sambil berdiri dari tempat duduk. Dengan tatapan serius ia memandang Yifan dan Jongin bergantian, "Saatnya kita mulai."

Sudah tiga hari sejak pengumuman yang membuat heboh Hogosha High School. Dan tidak berubah jadi lebih baik. Benar-benar terasa janggal untuk dilihat. Empat orang anggota OSIS yang biasanya terlihat bersama, sekarang berpisah jadi dua kubu. Dan yang lebih membuat suasana makin tidak mengenakkan, keempatnya berada di kelas yang sama. Teman-teman yang ada disekitar mereka pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memilih berpihak pada salah satunya.

Hanya dalam waktu tiga hari, keberadaan Sehun yang dipuja-puja di Hogosha High School benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tidak satupun orang yang berani berada di dekatnya.

Bukan karena mereka tidak mau, tapi itu karena keberadaan OSIS yang begitu kuat. Meski Joonmyeon, Yifan, dan Jongin tak pernah mengatakan apa pun, atau meminta orang-orang untuk tak memperdulikan Sehun, namun mereka semua tidak bisa menutup mata melihat perlakuan tiga serangkai itu terhadapnya.

Mereka bertiga secara terang-terangan mengacuhkan Sehun. Bahkan menganggapnya seperti angin lalu, seolah kebersamaan mereka selama satu tahun ini tak berarti dan perlakuan yang berubah drastis ini membuat para siswa bertanya-tanya tentang ' kesalahan tak termaafkan ' apa yang mungkin dilakukan Sehun sampai ia harus menerima hukuman yang begitu kejam.

"Sehun oppa kelihatan lebih pucat dari biasanya. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya."

"Sampai kapan sih Sehun di-skors dari OSIS? Aku benar-benar kasihan melihatnya."

"Dia kelihatan menderita."

Berbagai komentar masih hangat terdengar dari seluruh penjuru Hogosha High School. Para murid, terutama yeoja yang terlihat begitu cemas dengan keadaan namja itu. Tapi Sehun yang memilih tidak bicara pada siapapun sejak tiga hari lalu, membuat semua orang terpaksa hanya memandangnya dari jauh. Sikap Sehun pun berubah jadi pendiam dan penyendiri. Ia tidak lagi peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ya, melihat kenyataan bahwa Sehun tak ingin dibantu adalah salah satu faktor lain yang membuat warga Hogosha High School terpaksa tak berbuat apa-apa.

Segerombolan yeoja yang berbicara tentang Sehun baru saja melewati tempat Leerang berdiri. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mendengar obrolan mereka. Diam-diam, perasaan bersalah yang berusaha ia tekan kembali memenuhi hatinya. Begitu sesak dan ingin membuatnya menangis.

Sejak tadi Leerang berdiri di situ. Melalui jendela kaca di depannya, ia melihat dengan jelas namja yang sangat disukai sekaligus dibencinya itu. Seorang diri, duduk di taman sambil membaca buku.

Leerang menatap Sehun begitu lama. Perasaan suka, sedih, kasihan, sekaligus benci seolah melebur jadi satu dalam hatinya. Leerang lalu menerawang jauh, melalui jendela kaca di depannya, ia hanya melihat siluet bayangan dirinya sendiri. Dan tiba-tiba saja perasaan kesal itu kembali memenuhi hatinya. Kebencian dan rasa sakit hati pada Sehun ternyata memang lebih kuat dibanding perasaan bersalahnya. Tanpa sadar, ia menempelkan kepalan tangannya di jendela kaca itu, air matanya serasa akan tumpah, namun tiba-tiba saja Leerang terlonjak saat ia menyadari, ada bayangan lain yang terpantul di jendela kaca itu.

Ia buru-buru menoleh ke belakang dan tubuhya langsung membatu. Di depannya, seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Hai… bel masuk baru saja bunyi. Kau tidak masuk ke kelas?" tanya Jongin sambil mendekati yeoja itu, lalu berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"A… aku akan masuk sekarang." Buru-buru Leerang menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, berniat untuk secepat mungkin pergi dari situ.

"Apa kau melihat Sehun dari sini?" Ucapan Jongin sontak menahan langkah kakinya.

"Aku tidak…"

"Sebaiknya kau lupakan dia. Sehun sudah bukan Sehun yang dulu. Dia juga bukan anggota OSIS lagi," potong Jongin dengan nada santai.

Entah muncul keberanian darimana, tiba-tiba saja Leerang bertanya, "Kenapa Sehun oppa dikeluarkan dari OSIS?" Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia justru tersenyum sambil menatap kedua mata di depannya dengan wajah menggoda. "Kalau menurutmu sendiri kenapa?"

Leerang menelan ludah, menghindari tatapannya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Hmm…" Jongin hanya mengeluarkan gumaman. Namun, ia kembali memamerkan senyuman manis. "Apa kau benar-benar tak tahu kenapa Sehun dikeluarkan dari OSIS?"

Leerang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Misalnya… karena itu bisa membuat Sehun menderita?" Itu bukan jawaban. Jongin malah berkata dengan nada seperti menebak.

Bertanya, seolah meminta kepastian.

Mendengarnya, perasaan Leerang tiba-tiba menjadi kalut. Ia tidak menyangka Jongin bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang justru paling tak ingin ia dengar.

"Aku permisi." Tanpa berlama-lama, Leerang bergegas dari sana. Tak ingin lagi berhadapan dengan Kim Jongin yang membuatnya begitu terintimidasi.

Tak berapa lama setelah kepergian Leerang, getaran saku dalam celana Jongin membuat namja itu mengangkat ponselnya. "Oke. Selesai dengan mudah," ucapnya pada orang di seberang.

"Bagus. Kuakui caramu menakut-nakutinya tadi cukup ampuh."

"Menakut-nakuti?" Jongin tertawa kecil. "Princess, jangan gunakan kata-kata yang bisa merusak image-ku dong. Aku sebenarnya tidak tega melihatnya ketakutan seperti itu."

Langsung saja terdengar suara mencibir di ujung telepon.

"Jangan menipuku Kkamjong. Padahal tadi kulihat kau cukup menikmatinya."

Ucapan itu sontak membuat Jongin tertawa lebar. "Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya?"

Joonmyeon terdiam sejenak, lantas bicara dengan serius melalui sambungan teleponnya. "Malam ini. Sesuai rencana."

Ketiganya menjentikkan jari bersamaan, kemudian menunjuk wajah yeoja yang pucat pasi di depan mereka.

" **GOTCHA**! " ucap mereka seirama.

"Gu… Guardian, bagaimana bisa kalian…" Suara Leerang bergetar ketakutan, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Di dalam kamar pribadinya, ketiga orang asing yang mencolok itu berdiri di depan jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar.

Perlahan-lahan Suho mendekati yeoja itu, lalu berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Guardian akan membuat Oh Sehun menderita dengan sempurna." Ia memamerkan seringaian lebar, lantas melanjutkan kata-katanya perlahan. "Sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan."

Leerang langsung terkesiap. "Ja… jadi kalian yang membuat Sehun oppa di-skors dari OSIS? Bahkan membuat semua orang tak memperdulikannya lagi?"

Kai langsung tertawa. " Itu sekedar makanan pembuka. Masih ada hal lain yang bisa membuatnya lebih menderita."

Leerang menelan ludah sekali, berusaha untuk menguatkan hati. "Apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya menderita?"

"Bukannya kami sudah bilang akan membuatnya menderita dengan sempurna?" Kris membalas pertanyaannya, nada bicaranya benar-benar tanpa perasaan. "Membuat Oh Sehun menderita secara mental masih belum cukup."

"A… apa maksud kalian?"

Suho menyunggingkan senyum sebagai jawaban. "Buat dia menderita dengan kedua tanganmu."

Serangan rasa terkejut langsung merayapi Leerang. Matanya melotot tak percaya.

"Tenang saja. Kau tak perlu takut apa pun…" Kai malah menunjukkan ekspresi yang begitu tenang. "Pekerjaan Guardian adalah rahasia, jadi tidak ada yang tahu meski kami melakukan sesuatu yang buruk."

"Apa kalian tidak merasa ini berlebihan?"

"Berlebihan?" Kris sontak mendengus lalu memajukan wajahnya ke depan yeoja itu. Leerang tanpa sadar menahan napas. "Ini adalah keinginanmu sendiri. Dan Guardian hanya mengabulkannya tanpa cacat."

Leerang tak bisa membalas ucapan itu. Mata kuning Kris yang begitu tajam seolah menghipnotisnya seolah tak sanggup melawan.

"Jadi… apa kau masih ingin melakukannya?" Suho membuyarkan pikiran yeoja itu. "Atau kau mau mundur sekarang?" Leerang melayangkan pandangan pada Suho yang menunggu jawabannya.

Tak ada satupun yang tahu bahwa Suho diam-diam meremas lengan baju Kris yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak sadar saat melakukannya. Tanpa berkata apa pun, Kris hanya menatapnya, namun lagi-lagi ia menunjukkan sorot mata sendu dan ekspresi cemas saat menatap Suho.

Mungkin hanya Kris yang tahu kalau yeoja yang di sampingnya saat ini bukan Suho yang biasa. Meski terlihat kuat, tapi ketegangan yang berusaha ditutupi itu tetap tak bisa menipu matanya. Bagi Kris, gelagat Suho ini jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang memaksakan diri.

Sementara itu, Leerang masih merasa dilema dalam hatinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Perasaan suka sekaligus benci pada Sehun membuat Leerang bingung. Dalam hati kecilnya yang terdalam, ia ingin sekali menghentikan perbuatan kejam ini, tapi lagi-lagi bayangan wajah Sehun yang penuh ejekan kembali muncul dalam pikirannya. Ia meremas tangannya sendiri, sekuat tenaga menahan air mata agar tak tumpah di depan para Guardian.

"Aku akan melakukannya…" Leerang akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Suho. Suaranya terdengar berat, seperti menggeram.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan namja itu. Padahal aku sangat menyukainya, tapi dia malah mengataiku jelek!" Tiba-tiba suaranya berubah meninggi, penuh dendam.

_Tak! Tak!_

Ia lalu menggigit kuku ibu jarinya untuk meredam emosi. Sesaat, Suho memandangnya sedih, namun detik berikutnya, tatapan itu digantikan oleh senyuman. "Persiapkan dirimu. Besok adalah waktunya Oh Sehun mendapat hukuman Guardian."

Leerang hanya menganggukkan kepala sekali tanpa berani menatap matanya langsung.

"Ayo kita pergi." Suho memberi kode pada Kris dan Kai yang berdiri di kanan-kirinya.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Leerang yang sepertinya juga lebih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, ketiga Guardian sudah mau keluar dari kamar itu. Namun tepat sebelum Suho benar-benar melompati jendela, ia kembali menoleh pada Leerang. "Oh iya, aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu…"

Diliputi rasa penasaran Leerang memandangnya. "Apa?"

"Kurasa yang dibilang Oh Sehun itu benar." Suho menunjukkan wajah innocent. "Melihatmu sekarang dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, ternyata memang…" Ia lalu mengembangkan senyum manis sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Benar-benar jelek."

_Deg!_

Leerang langsung terkesiap, begitu juga Kris dan Kai. Mendengar ejekan Suho yang lugas dan terkesan tanpa rasa bersalah membuatnya termangu dengan ekspresi kosong. Leerang bisa melihat bayangan dirinya melalui mata biru Suho yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Annyeong."

Tanpa sempat membalas kata-kata yeoja berambut ungu itu, ketiga sosok Guardian sudah pergi meninggalkan Leerang seorang diri, termenung dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Joonmyeon duduk di dekat jendela. Menopang kepala dengan salah satu tangannya, asyik melamun seorang diri. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Yifan dan Jongin.

Kedua namja itu saling bertukar pandang, tanpa ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada perubahan yang berarti Jongin menepuk pundak Yifan, berbicara pelan. "Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Kuharap kau bisa…" Ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya dan hanya memandang Joonmyeon dari kejauhan.

Yifan menganggukkan kepala sekali. Mengerti jelas apa maksudnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan." Jongin berpamitan, sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. Namun Joonmyeon tak menyadarinya, ia sama sekali tak mendengar ucapan namja itu. Setelah kepulangan Jongin, Yifan tak beranjak. Ia berdiri sedikit jauh, memandang yeoja itu dalam diam. Namun tak butuh waktu yang lebih lama, ia berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon, lalu duduk di sofa, tepat di sebelahnya.

"Joonma…" Ia menyentuh pundak yeoja itu.

Joonmyeon tersentak. Pandangan matanya yang menerawang jauh langsung menatap Yifan. "Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya."

"Haah…" Joonmyeon cuma menghela napas panjang, kembali menerawang jauh. Ia lalu bergumam sendiri. "Kenapa dia harus memilih untuk terus melukai Sehun…"

Setelah mendengar ucapannya, hanya dalam waktu sedetik saja,

Yifan dapat menyimpulkan alasan gelagat aneh Joonmyeon sejak di rumah Leerang. "Pertanyaan yang kau ajukan pada Leerang tadi, apa kau sedang bertaruh dengan dirimu sendiri?"

"Ne…" Joonmyeon memandangnya sekilas. Ia tidak terlalu kaget kalau Yifan hampir selalu bisa mengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya. Karena ia menganggap namja ini memiliki kepintaran dan feeling yang kuat, tanpa sedikitpun mencurigai adanya faktor lain yang membuat Yifan selalu bisa membaca pikirannya. "Tapi sayang aku salah. Ternyata dia tetap tak mau berhenti balas dendam pada Sehun."

Setelah itu hening lagi. Yifan tak menanggapi ucapannya. Ia menghela napas sekali saat melihat yeoja di sampingnya kembali melamun.

"Joonma," panggilnya.

"Hmm?" Yeoja itu langsung menoleh.

Dan tiba-tiba saja…

_Ctak!_

"Aww!" Joonmyeon menjerit sangat keras sampai air matanya keluar. Ia sontak memegang dahinya yang merah. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyentil dahiku?"

Yifan tak menjawab setelah melakukan kekerasan kecil itu. Ia hanya memandang Joonmyeon dengan wajah dinginnya yang biasa.

"Hei kau!" Joonmyeon menarik kerah namja itu.

_Ctak! _Yifan melakukannya lagi.

"Awww!" Serangan kedua yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Joonmyeon melepaskan kerah namja itu dan memegang dahinya sendiri.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" Ia melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Yifan, namun dengan mudah namja itu menahan pergelangan tangannya dan menarik Joonmyeon hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, keduanya saling menatap.

Joonmyeon sempat tersentak dan menjauhkan wajahnya, tapi Yifan tetap menahan tangannya sehingga membuat yeoja itu tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Wufan-ah, lepaskan aku!" Ia memberontak keras.

"Kalau kau masih bisa marah seperti ini, lebih baik tidak membuang energimu untuk melamun," tukas Yifan dalam ketenangan luar biasa. Pelan-pelan ia melepaskan cekalan tangannya. Ekspresi datarnya pun perlahan-lahan digantikan dengan senyum tipis. "Aku yakin kalau Joonmyeon pasti bisa menolong yeoja itu."

Joonmyeon langsung tertegun. Sungguh ajaib. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Yifan benar-benar bisa menenangkannya. Meski dengan cara-cara aneh yang kadang tidak bisa dimengerti olehnya, tapi Yifan selalu bisa menghilangkan segala kegundahan hatinya dalam sekejap. Sejak dulu, selalu begitu.

Joonmyeon menunjukkan senyumnya untuk pertama kali, lalu menatap Yifan sambil mengusap kepala namja tersebut. "Yifan itu memang anak yang baik ya."

_Deg_!

Yifan membatu ditempat. Ia sama sekali tak menduga Joonmyeon akan mengusap kepalanya. Wajah yang biasanya tenang itu pun tiba-tiba tersipu, bahkan jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdebar, malah serasa berhenti berdetak. Kehangatan yang menjalar melalui tangan Joonmyeon membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri.

Pelan-pelan ia menurunkan tangan yeoja itu dari atas kepalanya. "Aku bukan anak yang baik." Yifan bicara sambil menundukkan kepala tanpa mau menatap mata Joonmyeon. Namun ia masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan yeoja itu. "Kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti ini."

Yifan lalu melepas pegangan tangannya dan beranjak dari sofa.

Suasana mendadak hening. Selama beberapa detik Joonmyeon termangu, untuk pertama kali ia melihat ekspresi wajah Yifan seperti ini. Saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya tadi, Yifan menautkan kedua alis dengan tatapan sayu, menunjukkan ekspresi wajah gelisah dan frustasi. Ketenangan yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya seolah lenyap selama beberapa saat.

Dan entah kenapa, melihat ekspresi wajahnya itu membuat Joonmyeon gundah. Ia merasa asing dengan Yifan yang seperti itu, dan tanpa sadar jantungnya mulai berdebar. Tiba-tiba saja Joonmyeon dilanda perasaan takut pada sesuatu.

"Wufan-ah, apa kau sedang marah?" tanya Joonmyeon hati-hati.

Yeoja itu tidak tahan dengan suasana yang terasa begitu mencekam.

"Ani." Yifan menjawab singkat. Ia masih tak mau duduk di samping Joonmyeon, dan memilih berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak mau duduk di sebelahku?"

Yifan tak menjawab. Ia hanya menoleh, menatap Joonmyeon yang terus melihatnya dengan pandangan menuntut.

Ditatap terus seperti itu, Yifan hanya bisa menghela napas sambil beranjak menghampirinya. Selalu saja, pada akhirnya dia memang paling lemah terhadap Joonmyeon.

"Berkat kata-katamu tadi, kurasa aku sudah menemukan senjata yang paling kubutuhkan untuk menghadapi Leerang."

Joonmyeon langsung menarik namja itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Yifan menatap Joonmyeon tanpa ekspresi. Tidak begitu mengerti maksudnya. "Kata-kata apa?"

"Kau bilang kan, kalau aku pasti bisa menolong yeoja itu. Jadi, akan kugunakan senjata yang terakhir." Joonmyeon berkata dengan senyum merekah. Dibanding tadi, sekarang ia lebih bersemangat.

"Jadi, senjata apa yang mau kau pakai?" Yifan sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Joonmyeon berdiri dan menarik tangannya untuk mengikuti yeoja itu. Berhenti tepat di sebuah meja belajar.

"Lihatlah…" Joonmyeon membuka salah satu laci mejanya, lalu menyuruh Yifan untuk melihat sesuatu di dalam sana.

Namja itu terkesiap. "Joonma, kau serius?" Ia benar-benar terkejut, tak percaya pada apa yang baru dilihatnya.

"Tentu saja." Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum simpul. "Dengan ini, kita bisa menolong yeoja itu."

"Oh Sehun." Panggilan itu membuatnya terkejut. Bagaimana tidak?

Ketika ia baru masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri, tiga orang berambut dan bermata aneh sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

Tapi, ekspresi kaget Sehun hanya bertahan sesaat. Ia memandang Suho, Kris, dan Kai dengan tatapan hampa.

Tentu saja Sehun tidak menunjukkan wajah ketakutan seperti para target Guardian pada umumnya. Karena tujuh hari sebelum hari ini, dia masih bagian dalam kelompok misterius ini.

"Ada apa?" Sehun berusaha bicara setenang mungkin, meski sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran dengan kedatangan mereka. Sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sehun, Suho memberikan kode pada Kris lewat matanya, dan namja berambut biru itu langsung mengangguk sambil mendekati Sehun yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Mianhae Sehun-ah." Kris berkata pelan.

"Ap…"

_Buk!_

Belum sempat Sehun bertanya apa maksudnya, namja berkacamata itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Kris bahkan telah bersiap-siap menangkap tubuhnya. Sungguh menyeramkan. Hanya dengan satu pukulan di perut, ia sudah bisa membuat seseorang pingsan.

Kai dan Suho yang melihat kejadian itu, masih sempat berpandangan sambil bicara dalam hati masing-masing.

' Huwaa! Terkadang, Kris memang sangat menakutkan! '

"Kenapa kalian masih berdiri di situ?" Kris menoleh kepada dua rekannya yang cuma bengong melihatnya.

"Ah… iya… iya…" Kai dan Suho buru-buru membantu memegangi tubuh Sehun.

"Kita aman lewat bawah sekarang." Kai mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Aku sudah mengatur agar orang tua Sehun makan malam bersama orangtuaku malam ini."

"Bagus!" Suho terlihat puas. Tanpa perlu berlama-lama, ketiganya segera menggotong Sehun keluar dari kamarnya di lantai dua.

Kalau saja ada yang melihat runtutan adegan ini sepertinya tak akan ada yang percaya kalau mereka ini pelindung. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, orang-orang justru berpikir kalau mereka adalah anggota sindikat penculikan.

"Guardian. Di mana kalian?" Leerang terlihat takut-takut. Seorang diri, dia berdiri di depan gedung olahraga Hogosha High School. Ia membaca lagi kertas yang pagi tadi ada di dalam lokernya.

**Datanglah ke gedung olahraga, jam 10 malam ini. Kau akan melihat pertunjukkan yang menarik.**

**-Guardian.-**

" **Guardian time!** " Suara yeoja yang tak asing di telinganya membuat Leerang mendongakkan kepala. Tiba-tiba semua lampu dalam ruangan itu menyala secara bersamaan hingga membuatnya menutup mata selama beberapa detik.

Namun, ketika membuka mata lagi yeoja itu langsung terbelalak lebar. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Terlihat sangat terguncang. Tanpa sadar tangannya pun bergetar. Di depan kedua matanya, ketiga Guardian berdiri dengan ekspresi puas. Tapi, pandangan yeoja itu jatuh melewati mereka, ia kaget saat mendapati orang yang paling membuatnya sakit hati juga berada di ruangan ini. Namja yang pernah mengejek wajahnya itu terkulai dengan tangan dan kaki terikat di kursi. Ia juga tidak memakai kacamata yang biasa jadi ciri khasnya. Dan keadaannya pun terlihat menyedihkan. Meski tidak terlalu besar, tapi dua lebam yang baru jelas terlihat di wajah putih pucatnya.

Leerang tidak bisa lagi menghentikan air matanya yang tiba-tiba menetes. Walaupun sangat benci dan sakit hati pada Sehun, nyatanya ia tetap tak bisa melihat namja itu menderita seperti saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kita baru saja akan mulai." Kai memandangnya heran lalu menjentikkan jari seolah mengerti.

"Atau kau justru menangis karena senang?"

"Ka… kalian…" Leerang menggenggam kedua tangannya yang bergetar, berusaha setengah mati untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Menakutkan…"

"Menakutkan?" Kris mendengus sambil memandang Leerang lurus-lurus. "Yang menakutkan adalah orang yang mengirim permohonan ini."

Leerang terkesiap, ucapan Kris tepat menusuk hatinya.

"Baiklah, tidak perlu berlama-lama." Suho menghampiri Leerang yang tak berani mendekati mereka. Ia menarik paksa salah satu tangan yeoja itu untuk berdiri tepat di depan Sehun. Meski berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk lepas, Leerang ternyata tak sanggup melawan Suho. Ketakutannya semakin memuncak ketika ia melihat Sehun dari dekat. Mengerikan, ini benar-benar di luar perkiraannya.

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh memukul dia sekuat tenaga. Buat dia menderita sesukamu. Tadi, kami hanya melukainya sedikit." Suho tersenyum pada Leerang, ucapan dan ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar tidak cocok. "Guardian akan menyerahkan sisanya untukmu."

Leerang tak bergerak. Ia hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada kuat-kuat.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Dia tidak bisa melawan kok." Kai berkata dengan seringaian lebar. "Apa mau kubantu?"

Leerang menggigit ujung ibu jarinya. Dia sangat bingung. Dilema di hatinya ternyata masih tak bisa membuatnya mengambil keputusan.

"Kalau kau mau dia merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, lukai saja wajahnya." Kris sangat tenang saat menyumbangkan pendapat. Seolah itu adalah saran yang mulia.

"Leerang-ssi, ingatlah namja ini sudah mengataimu jelek!" Suho tiba-tiba membentak yeoja itu sampai tersentak. "Kau tidak mungkin lupa kan?"

Leerang menelan ludah sekali. Ketika melihat namja itu tergolek tak berdaya, sesaat dia benar-benar lupa tujuan utamanya adalah membuat Oh Sehun menderita.

Leerang pelan-pelan melangkah ke arah Sehun. Meski terkulai lemah, tapi namja itu masih sadar. Ia hanya diam menatap Leerang. Mungkin penyesalannya terlambat, tapi Sehun tidak keberatan kalau yeoja itu memang ingin memukulnya. Ia sekarang benar-benar paham, kalau ucapannya sudah menyakiti Leerang.

Sehun masih ingat jelas ekspresi wajahnya yang terluka, begitu pula dengan kemarahan Joonmyeon. Ia kini mengerti kenapa Joonmyeon sangat marah padanya.

Leerang begitu lama berpikir. Perasaan benci dan kasian seolah melebur jadi satu ketika melihat namja di depannya. Tapi ia sudah membulatkan tekad unuk membuat namja itu menderita seperti yang dirasakannya. Leerang menarik napas sekali, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara.

Gerakannya mendadak berhenti beberapa senti dari wajah Sehun.

Tanpa sadar, Leerang kembali meneteskan air mata sambil menurunkan tangannya, merasa kesal karena dia tetap tak bisa melukai namja ini dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun anehnya, ada rasa lega yang merambat di hatinya.

"Cukup… kita berhenti sampai di sini saja," kata Leerang lirih. Ia melayangkan pandangan pada tiga Guardian yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kutarik permohonan yang pernah kukirim pada Guardian. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."

Rasa kaget tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah Sehun. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka dengan ucapan Leerang.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?" tanya Kai dengan tatapan serius.

Leerang mengangguk sekali. "Sebenci apa pun aku pada Sehun oppa, ternyata aku tetap tak bisa melihatnya menderita seperti ini."

"Jadi kau memaafkannya?"

"Ne." Hanya sepatah kata, dan Joonmyeon langsung tersenyum lega. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi hangat, yang sama sekali tidak pernah dilihat oleh Leerang sebelumnya yang membuatnya terkesima.

Perlahan-lahan Suho menyentuh wajah yeoja itu lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa, sekarang kau sudah bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri."

"Eh?" Kening Leerang berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?" Tidak hanya dirinya, Sehun pun terlihat tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Suho.

"Memang kau merasa kalau target kebencian dan kemarahanmu adalah Oh Sehun. Tapi sayangnya kau salah. Karena targetmu yang sebenarnya adalah…" Suho berhenti sejenak, lalu menatap Leerang lurus-lurus, "…Im Leerang."

Yeoja itu menahan napas saat Suho menyebut namanya. "Apa-apaan itu," ucap Leerang dengan suara tercekat. Ia berusaha memasang wajah tak peduli, menganggap ucapan Suho itu konyol.

Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menangis. "Kau gila? Kenapa aku harus marah pada diriku sendiri?" geramnya sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Karena kau benci pada dirimu sendiri," jawab Suho. "Kau membuat alasan untuk menumpahkan kemarahan pada orang yang mengejekmu. Padahal kau tahu, dari lubuk hatimu… kau tahu, kalau dirimulah yang selama ini menganggap wajahmu jelek."

"Hentikan!" Kali ini Leerang menjerit begitu keras, ia mencengkram kedua lengan Suho. "Jangan sok tahu!" Ia sangat marah. Suho dengan gamblang mengungkapkan semuanya, seolah-olah dia bisa membaca perasaan yeoja itu. Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Suho. Tanpa sadar, air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Namun, saat melihat ekspresi Suho yang tak berubah, Leerang justru ketakutan.

Perlahan-lahan ia melonggarkan cengkeraman tangannya lalu terduduk lemas di atas lantai, seperti kehilangan seluruh energi.

Meski Leerang mati-matian menyangkal, semua ingatan itu justru makin jelas. Ia tersentak, karena kali ini bukan Sehun yang muncul dalam pikirannya. Bayangan yang terus berputar itu memaksanya melihat kenyataan yang paling menakutkan, paling pahit, dan paling membuatnya marah. Kenyataan yang telah disadarinya sejak lama. Seperti selalu diingatkan pada dirinya ketika melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

Bohong kalau dia tidak sadar, karena dibandingkan siapapun, Leerang yang paling tahu hal itu. Namun dia tak pernah ingin mengakuinya. Sejak dulu, ia menyalahkan orang lain untuk melindungi diri sendiri. Selama bertahun-tahun Leerang bisa bertahan dengan pemikiran itu, sampai akhirnya Suho mengatakannya. Menghancurkan perlindungan yang ia buat agar tidak terluka.

Leerang yang tak bisa lagi menahan diri, ia menangis histeris tak peduli orang-orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh ke lubang yang paling dalam. Sehun kaget, dia sama sekali tak mengira semua akan terjadi seperti ini.

Namun, ketiga Guardian tak menunjukkan respon. Suho tetap berdiri di tempat. Ia hanya memandang yeoja yang masih meraung-raung itu dengan wajah hampa. Hingga akhirnya Kris mendekati Suho, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatnya menatap namja itu takjub. Dibanding tadi, keyakinan di wajah Suho terlihat semakin kuat. Ia lantas tersenyum pada Kris sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Suho berjongkok di depan Leerang. "Kau sama sekali tidak jelek," ucapnya dengan suara yang lebih halus sambil mengulurkan tangan.

_Plak!_

Leerang menyentak tangan Suho yang berusaha membantunya berdiri. "Kau mengejekku?" Yeoja itu menggeram pelan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh air mata, menatap Suho berang. "Kemarin kau mengataiku jelek! Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, hah?"

"Ya, kemarin kau memang jelek. Kau yang dipenuhi oleh dendam, terlihat sangat jelek di mataku." Suho tak menyangkal, namun ia tersenyum lembut saat melihat Leerang yang masih tercengang.

"Tapi hari ini, kau berbeda."

"Dasar munafik…" Leerang mendengus, ia balik menatap mata biru Suho penuh kebencian. "Yeoja dengan kecantikan sepertimu sama sekali tak mengerti penderitaanku! Ucapan manis yang hanya menunjukkan kesombonganmu… benar-benar memuakkan!"

Suho malah tersenyum sinis. "Jadi kau menyalahkanku karena aku cantik?" Ia berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. "Seperti orang bodoh. Daripada mengasihani diri sendiri seperti itu, harusnya kau berusaha untuk berubah!"

"Wah, gawat! Suho benar-benar marah," bisik Kai pada Kris. Meski nada bicaranya sedikit khawatir, tapi Kai tetap tersenyum lebar. Itu menandakan dia sangat menikmati suasana ini.

"Bicara memang gampang! Karena kau tidak pernah ada di posisikuuu!" Leerang menjerit sekuat tenaga. Ia masih duduk di lantai, perasaan sakit itu makin menyesakkan dada, sampai-sampai tubuhnya ikut bergetar.

Suho tersentak. Selama beberapa detik ia menundukkan kepala melihat Leerang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Tak selang berapa lama, ia menoleh pada Kris dan Kai yang berdiri di belakangnya. Bersamaan, kedua namja itu membalas tatapan Suho penuh arti. Hanya Sehun yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh, ia memandang ketiganya dengan kening berkerut, benar-benar bingung.

Suho perlahan-lahan tersenyum dan memasukkan tangan ke dalam roknya. "Leerang-ssi, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik padamu."

Tangisan Leerang terhenti, digantikan dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba…"

Ucapan yeoja itu terputus saat Suho kembali berjongkok di depannya sambil menyerahkan selembar foto yang sedikit kumal dan terlipat di beberapa sisi. Begitu Leerang melihat foto itu, ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alis. Di foto itu ada seorang namja cilik, mungkin umurnya sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun. Ia memakai kemeja kebesaran, celana pendek, dan kaos. Ia juga memakai sepatu olahraga dan kaos kaki. Semua yang dipakainya kotor karena noda-noda lumpur. Mungkin foto ini diambil saat anak kecil itu baru selesai main sepak bola, karena di memeluk bola warna putih.

"Siapa namja ini? Aku tidak mengenalnya," ujar Leerang tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kau tidak kenal?" Suho menjukkan ekspresi heran. Ia lalu terkikik kecil, sambil berkata dengan intonasi lambat. "Itu… adalah aku."

"Mwo?" Suara Leerang tercekat, dilihatnya lagi foto itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Membandingkan wajah yang ada di foto itu dengan wajah yeoja cantik di hadapannya. "Bohong… ini tidak mungkin."

"Kau bahkan mengira aku anak namja…" Suho kembali tertawa renyah. "Meski penampilannya begitu, tapi itu yeoja asli."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Leerang, sekarang dia benar-benar penasaran. Tapi ternyata tak hanya Leerang, Sehun yang memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa juga terlihat sangat terkejut. "Dulu, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan penampilanku. Kurasa jadi diriku sendiri sudah cukup senang. Tapi, saat aku masuk SD, semua berubah. Teman-teman di sekitarku mengejek wajah dan penampilanku… dan saat itu aku benci pada orang-orang yang mengataiku jelek. Aku terus menyalahkan mereka. Aku merasa mereka tidak mau menerimaku apa adanya…" Suho tersenyum kecil, lalu memandang Leerang yang masih tertegun. "Sampai akhirnya aku sadar, kemarahanku itu ternyata bukan karena mereka mengataiku jelek. Itu semua karena… aku marah pada diriku yang mengakui kebenaran kata-kata mereka."

Leerang tersentak mendengar ucapan Suho. Cerita itu bagai cermin dirinya saat ini. "Tapi kenapa kau bisa berubah?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Suho terdiam sejenak. Mengingat kembali kata-kata yang dibisikkan oleh Kris beberapa saat lalu. " Kau bukan lagi yeoja yang lemah." Ucapan sederhana, tapi selalu berhasil menguatkannya.

Suho memandang Leerang. "Karena ada seseorang yang membuatku sadar untuk berjuang," jawabnya yakin. Ia menyentuh wajah Leerang hingga yeoja itu menatapnya. " Kalau kau saja tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri, bagaimana bisa kau meminta orang lain untuk percaya padamu? "

Kris menatap Suho dengan wajah terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ucapan yang pernah ia katakan dulu, benar-benar diingat jelas oleh Suho. Ia bahkan masih tertegun saat Suho melayangkan pandangan padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Karena itu…" Suho menyentuh kepala yeoja itu lembut. "Sebelum kau menyukai orang lain, sukailah dirimu sendiri. Berubahlah, jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih menghargai dirimu sendiri."

Leerang hanya terdiam menatap Suho seolah menyerap setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk Suho erat-erat dan menangis.

"A… a… apa… orang sepertiku bisa?"

Suho membalas pelukan Leerang sambil mengelus kepalanya. Ia memegang jari yeoja itu, yang terlihat tak berbentuk karena Leerang sering menggigitnya. "Kalau kau ingin melihat sesuatu yang disebut hasil , kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain berusaha."

Suho melepaskan pelukannya perlahan menggeser tubuhnya _sedikit lantas berbisik di telinga Leerang. " Guardian adalah rahasia. Dan kau adalah bagian dari rahasia itu_. Arraseo?" Suaranya yang merdu dan menenangkan membuat yeoja di depannya terkesima.

Leerang terdiam sesaat, sampai akhirnya ia melihat Suho mengedipkan sebelah mata sambil meletakkan ujung jari telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri, membuatnya tak bisa lagi menahan senyum saat melihat ekspresi leader Guardian tersebut. Ia pun langsung menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Kelegaan dan juga perasaan bahagia yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan Leerang tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya. Ya, sekarang Leerang tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Ia ingin berubah. Berubah untuk bisa menghargai dirinya sendiri.

"Akhirnya kasus kali ini selesai juga." Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa yang ada di dalam kamar Joonmyeon.

Keempat Guardian, termasuk Sehun duduk berdekatan. Tidak ada satupun yang menanggapi kata-katanya tersebut. Semuanya berpandangan dalam hening. Suasana terasa canggung, karena bagaimanapun, perang dingin yang terjadi di antara mereka selama seminggu tidak bisa diacuhkan begitu saja.

"Hunnie…" Joonmyeon akhirnya berkata di tengah kesunyian.

Semua memandang yeoja itu dalam diam. Menunggu dalam ketegangan.

"Mulai besok, kembalilah ke OSIS," ucap Joonmyeon ringan.

"Hah?" Sehun dan Jongin yang memang benar-benar tegang sampai berkeringat dingin memandangnya tak percaya.

Bisa-bisanya Joonmyeon begitu enteng mengucapkannya, padahal kalau dilihat dari permusuhan selama seminggu kemarin, ini kelihatannya bukan persoalan yang ringan. Namun, yeoja itu bisa menyelesaikannya dengan begitu mudah. Melalui kata-kata yang juga tanpa beban.

"Kanapa kalian bengong? Apa kalian pikir aku benar-benar serius untuk memusuhi Sehun?" Joonmyeon malah terheran-heran menatap mereka berdua.

"Aktingmu benar-benar menakutkan." Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Lega dan kesal masih jelas ia rasakan, apa yang dilakukan Joonmyeon ternyata tidak hanya menyadarkan Leerang, namun juga dirinya. Tapi tiba-tiba kelegaan itu berubah, ia jadi kesal saat merasakan ngilu di wajahnya. "Hoi Joon noona, tapi pukulanmu benar-benar keras sekali! Lihat, lebamnya sampai sebesar ini!"

"Aku cuma memukulmu dua kali, jangan cengeng." Joonmyeon menggaruk kepalanya, sama sekali tak merasa bersalah. Ia melirik Yifan yang hanya diam mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

"Masih mending aku yang pukul, coba kalau Wufan… bisa-bisa kau tidak sadarkan diri tiga hari."

Yifan hanya menanggapi singkat, "Jangan berlebihan."

Mengingat kembali bagaimana Yifan bisa dengan mudahnya membuat seseorang pingsan, Sehun menelan ludah. Terpaksa menerima kenyataan. Jongin bahkan mengangguk-anggkukkan kepala, setuju dengan pendapat Joonmyeon.

"Oh ya…" Joonmyeon tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Kali ini pun…" Ia menggantung ucapannya, sambil tersenyum pada tiga namja disampingnya.

" **MISSION COMPLETE**! " lanjut mereka bersamaan.

**To Be Berlanjut**

"Susah juga ya punya namjachingu yang populer,"

.

"Hal itu sudah jadi rahasia umum."

.

"Keren sekali, kan?"

.

"Ternyata gosip itu benar ya? Mereka berdua memang benar-benar berpacaran!"

.

"Kenapa kau menjauh?"

.

"Sekarang… apa kau takut padaku?"

.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

~Coming Soon~


	9. Chapter 9

**Chouzetsu no Hogosha (Amazing Guardian)**

**Author : **L_970112

**Pairing **: Krisho and more to come (Official pairing and Crack pairing)

**Other Character **: dapat berganti setiap chap-nya

**Disclaimer **: Remake dari novel judul yang sama karya Orihara Ran

**Genre **: Friendship, Romance, Humor, Adventure

**Rate **: T

**Length** : Chaptered

**Warning **: Genderswitch, Out of Character, and typo (s) inside

Pagi ini lapangan olahraga dipenuhi murid-murid kelas 2-C. Para namja bermain sepak bola di lapangan outdoor dan para yeoja bermain basket di lapangan indoor yang ada di gedung olahraga.

Joonmyeon bersama beberapa teman yeoja-nya duduk di sisi lapangan basket, menunggu giliran kelompoknya bertanding. Hari ini, kebetulan Tao satu kelompok dengan Joonmyeon. Yeoja tinggi dan berambut sebahu, yang selalu bersemangat itu, adalah salah satu teman Joonmyeon yang sering sekali mengirim permohonan pada Guardian.

"Oh Princess Kim, bahkan saat memakai seragam olahraga saja, kau terlihat sangat cantik." Tao memujinya blak-blakan.

"Gomawo Tao-ya." Joonmyeon memamerkan senyum anggunnya.

Tao langsung saja memeluk yeoja itu. "Aigoo, Princess satu ini memang sangat manis!"

"Kyaaa… Yifan keren sekali!" Suara anak-anak yeoja lain terdengar tidak jauh dari situ.

"Sudah pintar, tampan, jago olahraga lagi! Benar-benar pangeran yang sempurna!"

"Beruntung sekali punya pangeran setampan dia di kelas kita!"

"Hei, hei! Kalian kenapa malah teriak-teriak di sana?!" Goo songsaenim, guru olahraga, terlihat kesal karena sebagian anak yeoja kelas 2-C tak mengindahkan perintahnya untuk tetap berada di dalam gedung olahraga. "Apa belum cukup kalian melihat Yifan di dalam kelas? Sekarang cepat main basket sana!"

"Aishh… Goo saenim…" Mereka langsung merengek.

"Kalau di kelas kan kita tidak bisa melihat Yifan main sepak bola."

"Sekali ini saja, saenim!"

Joonmyeon dan Tao yang melihat tingkah teman-teman mereka cuma bisa merasa prihatin pada Goo songsaenim, yang sepertinya kerepotan menghadapi anak-anak yeoja itu.

"Susah juga ya punya namjachingu yang populer," ucap Tao sambil menatap Joonmyeon iba. "Apa kau tak cemburu?"

Joonmyeon kaget dengan ucapan Tao itu. Perasaan kesal menyerangnya. 'Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Yang benar saja!'

"Sepertinya kau salah paham, Tao-ya." Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut. Ya, ya, ya. Seperti biasa… aktingnya sebagai yeoja super anggun memang mengerikan. "Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Yifan."

"Aigoo Princess Kim. Kenapa masih ditutupi, sih?" Tao malah terkikik. "Tapi benar juga. Princess Kim kan tidak kalah populer, pantas saja kau tidak cemburu. Pasti sudah terbiasa ya?"

Di dalam hati, Joonmyeon sudah kesal setengah mati. 'Kenapa Tao tak mau mendengar kata-kataku sih? Aku kan sudah bilang tidak berpacaran!' Namun, lagi-lagi ia menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda dengan kata hatinya. Yeoja itu justru menatap Tao lembut. "Aku tidak menutupi apa-apa. Karena aku memang tidak berpacaran dengan Yifan."

Mendengar nada serius dari ucapan Joonmyeon, Tao jadi bingung. Ia mengerutkan kening. "Tapi, semua orang di sekolah ini menganggap kalian berpacaran kok." Dia langsung menggaruk kepala. "Kalau kau tidak berpacaran sama Yifan ge, kenapa dia selalu bilang begitu?"

Joonmyeon sama sekali tak mengerti ucapan Tao.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Princess benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa ya?" Tao terheran-heran saat mendapati sinar mata Joonmyeon yang terlihat bingung. "Baiklah, sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya lebih dulu. Tolong jawab jujur, Princess pasti sering sekali di tembak namja kan?"

Joonmyeon dengan polosnya langsung mengangguk. Kali ini dia sungguh tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Tao.

"Lalu, apa kata-kata yang kau ucapkan saat menolak mereka?"

"Aku masih tidak mau berpacaran."

Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedikit tak percaya.

"Cuma itu saja?"

Joonmyeon spontan menganggukkan kepala, jujur.

"Memang mau bilang apa lagi?"

"Hahahahaha…" Tao tak bisa menahan tawa.

Sekarang, rasanya ia bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. 'Kalau begini, aku jadi prihatin juga melihat Yifan ge.'

"Princess Kim, aku punya informasi yang menarik."

Tao tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil. "Kau tahu tidak apa yang selalu diucapkan Yifan ge saat menolak yeoja yang menyatakan cinta padanya?"

Joonmyeon otomatis menggeleng. 'Kenapa juga aku harus tahu masalah seperti itu? Tao ini aneh-aneh saja…'

"Eh?" Ia tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. "Kau tadi bilang selalu? Memang kau tahu apa yang Yifan ucapkan saat…"

"Hal itu sudah jadi rahasia umum." Tao langsung memotong kalimatnya. "Aku malah heran karena Princess sama sekali tidak tahu. Padahal, ini kan ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sunbae, teman seangkatan, atau hoobae-ku di klub atletik sering membicarakannya. Kata mereka, Yifan ge selalu menggunakan satu kalimat yang sama untuk menolak yeoja-yeoja yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Bukan kalimat biasa, karena kata-kata yang diucapkannya sungguh membuat semua yeoja menyerah detik itu juga!"

Joonmyeon penasaran mendengar cerita Tao.

"Memang, kalimat apa yang Yifan ucapkan?"

Tao tersenyum kecil sesaat, lalu menatap Joonmyeon penuh arti. "_Wo keneng hui shi yi fan, danshi jun mian_ ." Ia sengaja merendahkan suaranya agar terdengar seperti suara namja. "Keren sekali, kan?"

Tao terlihat heboh sendiri setelah mengatakannya.

Sebaliknya, Joonmyeon justru memiringkan kepala. Sebuah tanda tanya besar seolah tergambar di wajah cantiknya. 'Konyol sekali… apa maksudnya itu? Apa Wufan sedang membuat teka-teki?'

Melihat Joonmyeon yang cuma menatapnya dengan ekspresi kosong, Tao langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak yeoja itu. "Princess Kim benar-benar tak paham ya? Coba dengarkan lagi kalimatku baik-baik." Tao lalu berdehem sekali. "_Wo keneng hui shi_** yi fan , **_danshi _**jun mian** . " Kali ini, dia menekan intonasinya saat mengucapkan yi fan dan jun mian .

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan mata dua kali, lalu detik berikutnya, ia membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar. Tanpa sadar yeoja itu bahkan menelan ludah sambil meremas kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Iri deh, Princess benar-benar dicintai ya?" Tao lalu menjerit pelan, terlihat malu sendiri.

Joonmyeon tak menanggapi perkataan Tao. Ia justru menarik napas sekali, dan tiba-tiba berdiri. "Mian. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

"Arrayo." Tao masih tersenyum saat memandang punggung Joonmyeon yang semakin jauh. 'Wah, Princess Kim malu-malu. Neomu kyeowo! Hahaha, aku sudah menjadi cupid bagi pasangan paling hebat di sekolah ini!' soraknya dalam hati.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Langkah kaki Joonmyeon semakin lebar. Wajah tenang dan anggunnya benar-benar berubah. Kerutan di dahinya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang menahan sesuatu yang akan meledak.

"Wufan benar-benar kurang ajar! Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini di belakangku!" Joonmyeon menggeram. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja!"

Ternyata, perkiraan Tao tadi terbukti salah total. Joonmyeon bukannya malu-malu, ia justru marah besar.

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat menuju lapangan outdoor, tempat para namja kelas 2-C bermain sepak bola. Joonmyeon memilih jalan memutar melalui pintu samping agar tak terlihat mencolok. Kalau dia nekat mendatangi Yifan dari pintu gedung olahraga di tengah kerumunan teman-teman yeoja-nya, suasana pasti jadi lebih tidak terkendali.

Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk berdiri di sisi lapangan. Seorang diri, ia memperhatikan teman-teman namja sekelasnya sedang asyik bermain sepak bola. Sialnya, Jongin dan Sehun juga sedang bermain, jadi Joonmyeon tidak bisa minta tolong untuk memanggilkan sahabat kecilnya itu. Ia masih berdiri diam tanpa berniat memanggil Yifan, namun pandangan matanya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik namja itu.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Yifan tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Joonmyeon di pojok lapangan. Pandangan mereka bertubrukkan dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, mungkin sekitar 6 meter. Gerakan Yifan saat akan menendang bola pun mendadak terhenti.

Meski dari jarak sejauh itu, tatapan Joonmyeon dan ekspresi serius yang tertuju padanya begitu jelas terlihat. Yifan bahkan langsung menyadari bahwa Joonmyeon memang sedang menunggunya.

"Mianhamnida. Tolong gantikan aku sebentar." Yifan bicara pada salah satu teman namja di sampingnya.

"Hei Yifan!" Teman-temannya yang lain langsung menatap namja itu dengan pandangan bingung. "Lagi seru-serunya kok malah pergi?"

Namun rentetan kalimat protes mereka sontak terputus saat melihat Yifan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.

Tanpa ada yang memerintah, permainan sepak bola pun terhenti. Semua mata mengikuti Yifan yang menghampiri seorang yeoja, yang sepertinya sudah sejak tadi berdiri di sana.

"Itu Princess Kim!" Salah satu namja bersorak, dan mendadak saja, suasana di lapangan semakin ramai.

Jongin dan Sehun yang ada di sana cuma bisa memandang heran dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Jarang-jarang Princess mau menunggu Wufan saat jam olahraga seperti ini," bisik Jongin pada Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak lihat ekspresi Joon noona? Dia seperti siap memakan orang saja. Pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk."

Meski orang-orang melihat Joonmyeon sebagai Princess yang anggun, namun tidak begitu dengan Sehun. Ia bahkan menunjukkan wajah ngeri. "Semoga saja Wufan hyung bisa mengatasinya."

"Ternyata gosip itu benar ya? Mereka berdua memang benar-benar berpacaran!"

"Tentu saja kan? Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Princess Kim sampai mau menunggunya seperti itu!"

"Kalau lawannya Yifan, kita sudah tidak punya harapan lagi!"

"Dunia memang tidak adil!"

Suara ratapan putus asa para namja di sekitar Sehun dan Jongin sontak membuat keduanya tertegun.

Mereka berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka, untuk mendapat cerita yang lebih lengkap mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi.

Di dalam ruang OSIS, Joonmyeon dan Yifan berdiri berhadapan. Ketegangan yang jelas terasa memang tak bisa dihindari.

Joonmyeon melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Keningnya berkerut saat menatap namja yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya.

"Wufan-ah, kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa pun padaku?"

"Mengatakan apa?" Yifan balas bertanya, sama sekali tak terlihat tegang.

"Tadi, aku mendengar kabar." Joonmyeon sudah tak mau berbasa-basi. Menghadapi Yifan yang terlalu cuek memang tidak perlu bertele-tele. "Apa benar kau memakai namaku saat menolak yeoja?" tembaknya langsung.

Ekspresi Yifan sontak berubah. Ia sedikit memicingkan mata, namun tidak begitu terkejut. Sebenarnya, dari dulu Yifan sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menutupi hal tersebut. Dia malah heran kenapa Joonmyeon baru tahu tentang hal ini.

"Meski aku membeberkan rahasiamu, kau sepertinya tidak terlalu kaget ya?" tanya Joonmyeon tak habis pikir.

Yifan malah tersenyum tipis. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang kurahasiakan. Justru bagus karena kau sudah tahu sendiri. Aku jadi tidak perlu susah payah menjelaskan."

"Berani juga kau!" Joonmyeon langsung naik pitam, benar-benar namja satu ini. Cueknya keterlaluan. Sudah cukup dia menahan emosi. "Jadi maksudmu, kau sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah meski telah memanfaatkan namaku, begitu?" Joonmyeon berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan wajah Yifan.

"Kalau mau menolak yeoja, pakai alasan yang masuk akal. Jangan seenaknya memakai namaku untuk mempermainkan mereka!"

Mendadak saja ekspresi Yifan berubah. Ia balik menatap Joonmyeon tajam. "Aku tidak main-main."

Suaranya berat, mengintimidasi. "Apa yang kukatakan pada mereka adalah kenyataan."

"Eh?" Joonmyeon langsung tersentak. Keberanian dan kemarahannya menguap seketika. Meski sangat ingin membalas ucapan Yifan atau menganggapnya sebagai candaan, namun suara Joonmyeon tercekat. Melihat ekspresi dingin serta mata coklat tua yang sangat dalam itu sontak membuat Joonmyeon gentar. Tanpa berani membalas ucapan Yifan, tiba-tiba Joonmyeon mundur, bahkan mengalihkan pandangan agar tidak bertatapan dengan mata setajam elang itu.

Keadaan seketika berbalik, sekarang Yifan lah yang melangkah maju mendekati Joonmyeon. Ekspresi wajahnya pun sudah kembali seperti semula. "Kenapa kau menjauh?" tanyanya kalem.

Joonmyeon menelan ludah. Lalu kembali mundur selangkah tanpa sanggup menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aneh sekali. Dia yang biasanya ceplas-ceplos di depan Yifan, seolah mati kutu. Saat ini, ekspresi wajah serta ucapan sahabat kecilnya itu seperti orang asing di matanya. Dan itu membuat Joonmyeon merasa tak nyaman. Dia benar-benar merasa terpojok. Semakin berusaha untuk menjauh, Yifan malah terus melangkah mendekatinya.

_Buk!_

Dalam detik-detik akhir perjuangannya untuk menghindar, Joonmyeon tidak bisa mundur lagi. Kakinya sukses membentur sesuatu. Ia pun langsung kaget dan sontak menoleh pada meja di belakangnya. Shit!

Keringat dingin disertai debaran di dadanya membuat tubuh Joonmyeon bergetar tanpa bisa dikontrol.

"Ka… karena… kau mengatakan sesuatu yang a… aneh…" Meski telat, Joonmyeon akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Yifan dengan terbata-bata.

"Aneh?" Yifan mengulangi kata-kata yeoja itu dengan nada yang begitu tenang. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi langkahnya. Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di sisi meja di belakang Joonmyeon. Membuat yeoja itu terkurung dan tak bisa kabur.

Ekspresi Yifan tetap tak terbaca saat melihat tubuh Joonmyeon bergetar. Yeoja itu bahkan menundukkan kepala, sama sekali tak mau menatapnya. "Kenapa kau tak mau melihatku?" tanyanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yifan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh wajah Joonmyeon.

Tiba-tiba, Joonmyeon mendorong tubuh Yifan menjauh. Sekuat tenaga ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membuat namja itu mundur. Belum pernah dia merasa begitu sesak berada di dekat Yifan. Joonmyeon tak sanggup berada dalam situasi aneh ini, apalagi dengan orang yang sudah lama ia anggap keluarganya sendiri.

Ekspresi Yifan berubah. Ia mengerutkan kening, sedikit terkejut dengan penolakan Joonmyeon. Namun, ia masih sempat tersenyum samar, menunggu sampai yeoja di depannya benar-benar merasa tenang, dan tidak lagi gemetaran. "Sekarang… apa kau takut padaku?"

Spontan Joonmyeon mendongakkan kepala, menatap kedua mata Yifan. "Kenapa aku harus takut padamu?" sentaknya keras. "Aku cuma tak habis pikir, tahu! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh? Aku tidak mengerti! Padahal kita kan teman!"

Yifan cuma menghela napas panjang, senyum tipis pun seketika menghiasi wajahnya. Namun, ekspresi itu justru membuat hati Joonmyeon merasa sakit melihatnya.

"Kau benar-benar kejam ya…" Kata-kata Yifan sontak membuat yeoja di depannya terkesiap.

"Sudah seperti ini pun kau tetap tak mau mengerti." Ia lalu menatap Joonmyeon tajam. "Dari dulu… aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapmu hanya teman masa kecil."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan nada yang sangat serius itu membuat Joonmyeon menahan napas.

Matanya mendadak panas. Cemas, takut, dan bingung, dirasakannya bersamaan. Ucapan Yifan seperti kenyataan pahit yang tak bisa diterimanya dengan akal sehat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Joonmyeon gusar sambil berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata begini padaku! Kau bukan Yifan yang kukenal…"

"Kau yang memaksaku mengatakan semuanya, Joonma." Yifan memotong ucapannya.

"Eh?" Joonmyeon makin bingung. Selama beberapa saat ia terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Yifan, sampai akhirnya Joonmyeon benar-benar menyadari bahwa memang dialah yang lebih dulu membahas hal ini.

"Wufan-ah…" Tanpa sadar Joonmyeon memanggil namaya, sedikit ragu-ragu. "Kalau seandainya aku tidak mengetahui hal ini, apa selamanya kau tidak akan mengatakannya padaku?"

"Mungkin." Yifan membalas tatapan Joonmyeon.

"I… ini tak masuk akal…"

Yifan bisa melihat kalau yeoja itu masih terguncang. Tapi ia tak bisa mundur. "Joonma," panggilnya lirih.

Lalu hening. Beberapa detik berlalu dalam suasana tegang.

"Bukan sebagai teman atau keluarga. Namun sebagai seorang namja, aku selalu menyukaimu." Yifan sadar kalau apa yang di katakannya mungkin bukan jalan keluar, tapi paling tidak, setelah sekian lama ini mungkin saat paling tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Joonmyeon bungkam. Belum sempat ia menanggapi pernyataan Yifan, tiba-tiba saja namja itu berbalik menuju pintu, berniat meninggalkannya tanpa meminta jawaban.

"Tu… tunggu dulu!" Joonmyeon spontan memanggil Yifan. Meski jarak mereka sekarang cukup jauh, Joonmyeon masih saja merasa canggung dan tanpa bisa ditahan wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah saat Yifan kembali menoleh untuk menatapnya.

Meski dia yang jelas-jelas memanggil, namun yeoja itu bingung untuk bicara. Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku dari dulu?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Sekarang,

Joonmyeon jadi malu sendiri setelah mengatakannya.

Yifan mengangguk sekali, namun ekspresinya tetap sama.

"Lantas…" Joonmyeon masih tak percaya. Rasanya semua kejadian hari ini bagai peristiwa aneh yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya?"

Yifan terdiam sesaat. Ia menatap Joonmyeon yang kelihatan gelisah dan bingung sebelum menjawab,

"Karena aku tak mau melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini."

_Blam!_

Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara pintu di tutup dari luar. Yifan keluar meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang hanya berdiri membatu. Yeoja itu masih tak mampu bergerak, ucapan terakhir Yifan benar-benar memberi efek yang sangat besar baginya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa berpikir.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

Namja berambut klimis itu membanting setumpuk buku di atas meja belajarnya. "Guardian benar-benar sialan! Mereka tak pernah membalas permohonan yang kukirim! Shit!"

Jang Dongwoo menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Sudah lebih dari empat bulan ia mengirimkan permohonan yang sama pada Guardian. Permohonan sederhana, yaitu bisa bertemu dengan mereka, namun tak sekalipun dibalas. Sebagai Ketua Klub Jurnalis di Hogosha High School. Seandainya dia bisa membuka rahasia legenda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu, Dongwoo pasti diakui sebagai Ketua Klub Jurnalis terbaik yang dimiliki sekolah ini.

Tetapi nyatanya, tidak ada satupun yang bisa menolongnya. Tidak ada satupun murid yang terang-terangan mengaku pernah bertemu Guardian. Di lain sisi, desas-desus tentang sosok misterius itu tak pernah mati. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu ada dibenak Dongwoo dan membuatnya tak mau menyerah membongkar identitas Guardian.

Selama setahun mencari-cari informasi, ia hanya mengetahui bahwa Guardian selalu memakai pakaian serba hitam. Sungguh menyedihkan, karena itu satu-satunya informasi yang sanggup ia dapatkan, bahkan belum bisa dipastikan kebenarannya. Jadi, untuk membuktikan itu semua, satu-satunya cara adalah bertemu Guardian secara langsung.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Ia memukul-mukul tempat tidur dengan emosi meluap-luap. "Apa tidak ada cara…"

_Brak!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari luar. Perasaan berdebar-debar langsung dirasakan Dongwoo ketika melihat sebuah bayangan di luar pintu balkon apertemennya. Dengan was-was dia membuka gorden berwarna biru gelap itu.

Matanya sontak membelalak begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan balkon kamarnya. "Si… siapa kau?" Ia mundur beberapa langkah, tak memiliki keberanian untuk membuka pintu geser di hadapannya.

Namja bertubuh tinggi dalam balutan pakaian serba putih itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Dongwoo. Wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat karena memakai tudung kepala yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian kepalanya. Namja misterius itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari saku celana putihnya, dan menempelkan kertas itu ke pintu kaca agar Dongwoo bisa membaca tulisan yang ada di atasnya.

"Aku akan membantumu." Dongwoo membaca tulisannya pelan-pelan. Ia langsung mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti. 'Membantuku untuk apa?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Namja misterius itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memberikan kode agar Dongwoo membuka pintu yang menghalangi mereka. Selama beberapa detik Dongwoo masih bimbang, sampai akhirnya tangannya pelan-pelan menggapai pintu dan membukanya lebar. Rasa penasaran membuatnya tak berpikir panjang.

Begitu pintu di depannya terbuka, namja misterius itu berkata dalam suara berat, "Aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu."

Begitu mendengar namja itu bicara Dongwoo sontak mengerutkan kening. Baginya, suara itu terdengar seperti suara namja dewasa. Tetapi Dongwoo tak terlalu ambil pusing, ia justru buru-buru bertanya,

"Permohonan apa?"

"Permohonan yang tidak diterima Guardian."

Selama beberapa detik, Dongwoo masih linglung. Ia tak percaya pada ucapan namja yang sama sekali tak mau menunjukkan wajahnya itu. "Dari mana kau tahu aku mengirim permohonan pada Guardian?"

"Aku tahu segala sesuatu yang terjadi di Hogosha High School," jawab namja misterius itu. Suaranya berat dan mengancam, membuat Dongwoo bergidik setiap mendengarnya bicara. "Aku jauh lebih kuat dari Guardian"

Kali ini, Dongwoo tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Meski tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya, namun sosok berbaju putih ini jelas bukan orang biasa. Buktinya dia bisa mengetahui permohonan yang Dongwoo kirim pada Guardian. Apalagi melihat kenyataan ia bisa naik dengan mudah ke balkon apertemen yang berada di lantai tiga… itu jelas bukan hal yang sanggup dilakukan oleh orang-orang normal.

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Dongwoo, masih bersikap waspada.

"Aku hanya akan mengabulkan permohonan orang-orang yang bisa menghancurkan Guardian."

"Menghancurkan mereka?" Dongwoo mengulang ucapan itu, terdengar ragu. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Namja berbadan besar itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia justru memajukan tubuhnya, mendekati Dongwoo yang spontan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Diam."

Hanya satu kata, dan Dongwoo langsung berhenti di tempat. Aneh. Suara namja itu seolah memiliki kekuatan yang bisa menghipnotis lawan bicaranya. Seperti sebuah mantra, menggema di telinganya dan sanggup membuat Dongwoo gemetaran.

Namja misterius itu membungkukkan badan, hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Dongwoo yang lebih pendek darinya. Desahan napas beratnya menyapu wajah namja remaja itu. Meski sekarang jarak mereka sangat dekat, Dongwoo tetap tak bisa melihat wajah namja itu dengan jelas. Tudung kepala putihnya sempurna menyamarkan garis-garis wajah yang terlihat seperti bayangan tanpa bentuk.

"….." namja itu berbisik di telinga Dongwoo. Walaupun ia memelankan suaranya, setiap kata yang ia ucapkan ternyata mampu membuat bulu kuduk Dongwoo berdiri.

Tepat setelah namja misterius itu berhenti bicara, Dongwoo yang sejak tadi berdiri kaku, tanpa sadar menelan ludah sekali. Suara bisikan tadi terdengar jauh lebih mengerikan dari apa pun yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, seolah suara itu sanggup menghantui dan menguasai jiwa Dongwoo sepenuhnya. Namun, karena rasa penasaran, ia berusaha keras mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang tersisa untuk membuka mulut.

"Si… siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Untuk pertama kali, namja misterius itu menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "**Black Guardian**…"

A.N : oke, saya belum menuliskan kata-kata _end_ atau _tbc_ di sini. Semua tergantung author **L_970112 **masih memberi saya ijin untuk re-post atau tidak :) jika tidak, maka kalian bisa lanjut menengok ff ini di aff :)

_By the way, _dengan SANGAT TERPAKSA DAN PERMOHONAN MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA, saya **MENG-HIATUSKAN **ff 'Learn to Live Learn to Love'. Entah kapan bisa saya lanjutkan, yang jelas tidak dalam waktu dekat ini *bow*


End file.
